Harry Potter : Chevalier
by Archange Dechu
Summary: Pendant les vaccances après sa cinquième année, Harry rencontre un homme qui lui propose de faire de lui un chevalier. FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE!
1. Rencontre sous les étoiles

****

Rencontre sous les étoiles.

Allongé sur son lit, il laissait ses sombres pensées l'envahir, cela faisait mal mais c'était tellement simple. Tellement simple d'abandonner de rêver que Voldemort débarquais et le tuais, l'envoyait rejoindre sa vraie famille, enfin.

Cela faisait à peine une semaine qu'il était revenu au 4 Privet drive, et déjà il n'en pouvait plus. Non pas que les Dursley soient plus méchants, au contraire, ils suivaient scrupuleusement les ordres reçus de Maugrey, mais cela ne suffisait pas pour effacer sa peine. D'une certaine façon il aurait presque souhaité être submergé de corvée, au moins cela l'empêcherais de penser, il avait tenter de s'occuper l'esprit en faisant ses devoirs, mais il ne lui avait fallut que quelques jours pour y parvenir, résultat : il n'avait plus rien d'autre à faire que de ressasser ses noires pensées.

Péniblement, comme accablé d'un énorme poids il se leva et s'accouda à la fenêtre, guettant l'apparition des première étoiles et plus particulièrement de CETTE étoile si spéciale, cette étoile qui semblait apaiser ses douleurs, cette étoile qui lui montrait que même par delà la mort Sirius veillait sur lui à travers son homonyme stellaire.

Il contemplait la course lente de l'étoile quand une main se posa sur son épaule le faisant sursauter, immédiatement il fut face à la personne la baguette sortit, un sort aux lèvres. Un sifflement admiratif s'échappa de la forme sombre qui se tenait face à lui, puis une voix amusée dit :

« Excellent réflexe Harry ! »

Le jeune homme eu beau chercher cette voix ne lui disais absolument rien, d'un ton agressif il dit :

« Qui êtes vous ? Et que faites vous ici ? »

La forme rejeta le capuchon de sa cape en arrière, pour révéler une longue chevelure d'un noir de jais, c'était la seule chose que Harry pouvait voir, les traits de l'inconnu était toujours dans l'ombre, d'un ton plus sérieux la voix reprit :

« Mon nom je ne puis te le donner, mais tu peut m'appeler Ben, et je suis ici pour t'emmener. »

Harry conclut qu'il était un mangemort, l'homme venait à peine de fermer la bouche que le survivant lança un sortilège de désarmement, il vit distinctement l'éclair le touché, mais aucune baguette ne vint, et l'homme resta fermement campé sur ses jambes. Sans s'offusquer le moins du monde, l'homme commenta le sort :

« Humm tu es puissant, ton sort était parfait, et sur un sorcier il aurais très bien marché. Approximativement je dirais que la cible aurais voler sur 4 mètres, excellente performance. »

Harry était stupéfait, il lui manquais des éléments, mais cet homme venait de lui dire à demi-mot qu'il était moldu, et pourtant il semblait parfaitement apte à juger de la qualité d'un sort, un peu perdu Harry se déconcentra. Il eu à peine le temps de prendre une inspiration que l'homme était sur lui, d'un mouvement de poignet, il le força à lâcher sa baguette pendant que son autre main lui plaquais un couteau sous la gorge. D'une voix coléreuse l'homme dit :

« Imbécile, un mangemort ne t'aurais pas manqué. Reste concentré plutôt que d'offrir la victoire à ton adversaire. »

Puis l'homme se détendit et le lâcha, non sans lui avoir rendu sa baguette, il reprit :

« Heureusement pour toi, je ne suis pas un mangemort. »

Un peu secoué par sa récente raclée, Harry répondit :

« Alors vous êtes quoi ? »

L'homme fit entendre un petit rire face à la formulation puis répondit :

« Je suis un chevalier, Harry. »

Reprenant le contrôle de ses nerfs Harry chargea sa voix d'ironie pour répondre :

« Ce qui devrait sans doute m'éclairer comme les lumières d'une piste d'atterrissage en pleine nuit, mais ca ne m'aide pas. »

L'homme rit franchement à la réponse sarcastique du survivant puis s'expliqua :

« L'ordre des chevalier de la lumière, date de Merlin, nous sommes les gardiens de ce monde, notre rôle est soit de débarrasser le monde des mages noirs, soit d'aider l'élu à y parvenir. »

Harry avait sentit le regard de l'homme le transpercer quand il avait parler d'élu, voyant son trouble l'homme décida de l'achever :

« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche…..il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… et le seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le seigneur des ténèbres ignore….. et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit….Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois.… »

Harry faillit repartir dans ses pensées pour trouver pourquoi cette homme connaissait par cœur la prophétie, mais il n'avait pas oublier la leçon aussi rangea-t-il la question dans un coin de son esprit pour demander :

« Où voulez vous m'emmener ? »

L'homme lui fit un sourire éclatant et répondit :

« Au cercle, c'est le lieu où sont formés les chevaliers. »

Harry fronça les sourcils et demanda :

« Vous voulez dire que vous allez faire de moi un chevalier ? »

L'homme hocha la tête en disant :

« Oui, mais tu peut refuser, cela ne changeras rien au fait que nous t'aiderons le moment venu, cela dit tu n'a que quelques minutes pour réfléchir, les protections entourant cette maison sont tombés, et bientôt Voldemort sera là. Tu as deux minutes, et avant que tu ne pose la question, la seule preuve que je puis te donner du fait que je n'appartient pas à Tom Jedusor et que mon bras est vierge, pour le reste tu devras me faire confiance. »

Harry ne savait que faire, il pouvait accepté l'offre mais ce serais peut-être tomber dans les griffes de Voldemort, ou bien il pouvait refuser et ce retrouver tout de même au même point, si l'homme disait vrai. Il pouvait également tenter de fuir à pieds (son balai étant toujours à Poudlard) mais il n'irais pas bien loin, surtout que le magicobus lui était interdit, Dumbledore avait fait en sorte d'avertir Stan et Ernie de ne pas l'emmener loin de Privet drive.

Pestant contre le vieil homme, Harry demanda à voir les deux bras de l'homme, qui s'exécuta sans aucune réticences, soulagé de ne pas y voir de marque noire, Harry se tourna vers Sirius, alors une grande paix l'envahit comme si on venait de lui donner la réponse qu'il attendait, hochant la tête, il se retourna vers l'homme et dit :

« J'accepte. »

Tout sourire, l'homme d'un mouvement de main rassembla toutes les affaires de l'adolescent et après avoir pris la main du survivant transplana avec lui.

Ils atterrirent dans une pièce sombre, uniquement éclairée par la lueur blafarde de la lune passant à travers une fenêtre. Le chevalier marmonna dans sa barbe et les torches accrochées au mur s'allumèrent, il fit un geste du bras pour désigner la pièce et dit :

« Ce seras ta chambre tout le temps de ton apprentissage. Je répondrais à toutes tes questions demain, pour l'instant il est tard, et ton lit t'attends. »

Sans un mot de plus, il sortit, Harry avait été trop abasourdi pour penser à regarder l'homme, oubliant de profiter de la lumière pour savoir à quoi il ressemblait. Haussant les épaules de résignation, le survivant se déshabilla et se glissa avec plaisir dans l'immense lit à baldaquin. Avant de fermer complètement les yeux il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la chambre, en L décorée dans les tons chauds, pourvu d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'un lit, elle semblait on ne peut plus normale.


	2. Premier jour

****

Premier jour.

Harry émergea difficilement de son sommeil, et après avoir récupérez ses lunettes, mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit, 12h00, il n'avait jamais dormi aussi tard, il faut dire qu'entre les cauchemars, les corvées et la culpabilité il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de passer de bonne nuit. Il imputa ce fait à l'endroit où il se trouvait, le cercle devait être protégé et le lit ensorcelé, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte et Harry invita la personne à entrer.

L'homme portait une longue chevelure noire, c'est qui permis à Harry de l'identifier comme étant Ben, le dévisageant rapidement, il grimaça à l'apparence de l'homme, il avait quelque chose de familier, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigts dessus et c'était ca qui le faisait grimacer. En dehors de cela il devait avoir dans les 25 ans et des yeux oscillants entre le bleu, le gris et le vert pâle, difficile à dire. Nullement gêner de le trouver encore au lit, Ben s'assit au pied du lit et dit :

« Alors marmotte, on émerge enfin ? »

Harry rougit un peu, et l'homme rit :

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, j'ai jeter un sort au lit pour que tu puisse dormir tranquillement, tu n'a pas à te sentir gêner, moi-même je suis d'une paresse hors norme. »

Harry sourit timidement, gêner par cette présence sympathique certes, mais étrangère. L'homme sembla comprendre son malaise et dit :

« Bon la salle de bain c'est la porte derrière moi, mais si tu veut tu pourra te laver après le déjeuner, je crois que tu veut des réponses. »

Harry hocha la tête et Ben fit apparaître une robe de chambre noire en disant :

« Tient met ca, tu seras moins gêner. »

Harry le remercia, enfila sa robe de chambre et suivit l'homme en-dehors de la pièce, ils descendirent un escalier et pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, Ben lui fit signe de s'asseoir et deux elfes se chargèrent de servirent. Harry mangea avec appétit pour la première fois depuis le ministère et Ben lui jetait un regard approbateur de temps en temps, regard qui n'échappais pas à Harry, mais curieusement, alors que l'année dernière ce genre de comportement l'aurais énervé, il ne ressentait que de la reconnaissance pour cet homme qui semblait n'être là que pour l'aider et le soutenir.

Une fois la faim de son corps calmer, celle de son esprit le tarauda, et il demanda :

« Vous pouvez m'expliquez maintenant ? »

Ben hocha la tête et dit :

« Il y a certaines questions auxquelles je n'ai pas la réponse, et d'autres auxquelles ont m'a ordonnées de ne pas répondre donc ne t'en prends pas à moi. »

Harry hocha la tête et commença :

« Qui êtes vous ? »

Ben secoua la tête :

« C'est une question à laquelle je n'ai pas le droit de répondre entièrement, tout ce que tu doit savoir c'est que je m'appelle Ben, je suis chevalier et je serrais ton seul instructeur durant ta formation. »

Harry fronça les sourcils à cette réponse puis dit :

« Que pouvez-vous me dire alors ? »

Ben sourit tristement à la colère de l'adolescent et dit :

« Tout d'abord Harry, c'est la première règle, quand il y a quelqu'un d'autre avec nous, ca n'arrivera que rarement mais il est important que tu m'appelle maître et que tu me vouvoie. Quand nous sommes seuls, c'est à dire la majorité du temps, je préfère Ben et tu. – Harry hocha la tête -

Ceci étant dit, tu ne devras obéir qu'à moi, ou aux conseillers, mais il y a peu de chances que tu en croise un, les conseillers forment le groupe dirigeant l'ordre, et nous leur devons tous obéissance. Mais rassure toi, le conseil donne rarement des ordres, il laisse les chevaliers agirent à leur guise, la seule chose dans laquelle il interviennent tout le temps c'est le choix des apprentis.

Les conseillers sont constamment vêtus de blanc, et ce sont les seuls à l'être, donc tu ne pourras pas te tromper, les autres chevaliers n'ont aucun droits sur toi, s'il y en a un qui te donne des ordres tu lui dit poliment que tu n'est pas son disciple et s'il insiste tu m'appelle. Les chevaliers n'ont pas de couleurs, mais il portent tous cette chevalière – il avança sa main droite pour que Harry puisse voir la chevalière en platine représentant un soleil – le métal dont elle est faite varie en fonction de la puissance du chevalier, dans l'ordre croisant tu trouveras, bronze, argent, or et platine, mais ne t'y trompe pas un chevalier, quel qu'il soit est à même de détruire les trois quarts de l'armée de Voldemort.

Les apprentis, comme toi, ne portent aucun signe distinctif, ils n'ont évidemment aucune autorité sur toi. – il se tut un moment cherchant s'il y avait autre chose à dire - Ah oui, les chevaliers sont tous des hommes, les femmes présentent ici sont des enchanteresses ou des apprenties, les enchanteresses portent toutes un tatouage sur le dos de leur main droite, et il est interdit de le cacher, du moins dans le cercle, dans le monde extérieur elles ont le choix tout comme nous de montrer ou non leur appartenance à l'ordre.

Tu veut savoir autre chose ? »

Harry réfléchit un moment puis demanda :

« Combien de temps va durer ma formation ? »

Ben sourit :

« Ca dépend de toi mais personne n'a mis plus de deux ans, et le minimum que l'on est enregistré est 9 mois. »

Harry paniqua légèrement :

« Mes amis, l'ordre, Dumbledore, mes ASPICS……. »

Ben le coupa :

« Ne t'en fait pas, pour tes amis, ils seront bien plus en sécurité sans toi, et en ignorant où tu te trouve, pour l'ordre du phénix et Albus, c'est à toi de décider si tu veut qu'ils sachent, je suis peut-être gamin, mais vu qu'ils t'ont cachés pas mal de choses, tu pourrait leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Et pour ce qui est de tes diplômes, les chevaliers et les enchanteresse sont reconnus comme ayant un niveau ASPIC 6, alors tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire. »

Harry soupira de soulagement, même s'il était un peu blesser des paroles de l'homme en ce qui concernait la sécurité de ses amis, mais il savait qu'il avait raison. Satisfait de pouvoir se venger de Dumbledore, même si c'était un sentiment mesquin, il dit :

« Je voudrais juste prévenir Rémus, Tonks et mes amis que je suis en sécurité. »

Ben hocha la tête et lui promit qu'il pourrait envoyer un message cette après-midi, puis il lui demanda s'il avait d'autre question, Harry hocha la tête à son tour et demanda :

« En quoi va consister ma formation ? »

Ben sourit :

« Vaste sujet, dans le désordre, tu va te muscler un peu, t'es épais comme mon doigt, - Harry rougit un peu au commentaire, mais acquiesça – Dans le même temps je t'apprendrais l'occlumencie et la legilimencie, très utile pour que tes nuits soient calme, parce que j'ai pas l'intention de lancer un sort « bonne nuit béb » tout les soirs – Harry leva un sourcils interrogateur à cette dénomination et Ben lui expliqua – C'est un sort qu'on lance sur les berceaux et les lits d'enfant pour éviter qu'ils fassent des cauchemars – Harry rougit furieusement à l'idée que Ben le prenait pour un bébé, ce dernier eu un sourire serpentarien – Nous devrons aussi nous occupez de ta tête qui à une fâcheuse tendance à montrer ce que tu ressent, ensuite nous passerons à la magie sans baguette et ensuite, nous verrons en fonction de tes aptitudes. »

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, toujours gêner, et Ben reprit :

« Bon, comme j'ai pour habitude de commencer par le plus dur pour toi, et le plus amusant pour moi, on va s'occuper de ta tête. Va te laver et ensuite rejoins moi dans le salon c'est la pièce en face de l'escalier. »

Harry acquiesça et quitta la pièce pour retourner dans sa chambre et prendre sa douche. Il venait à peine de finir de se déshabiller que Ben rentra, sans même frapper, surpris le survivant se retourna, oubliant qu'il était en tenu d'Adam, le sourire amusé de son enseignant, ainsi que le regard appuyé qu'il portait sur son entrejambe le fit redescendre sur terre, il cacha son sexe de ses mains tandis que Ben sortait en riant. Plus honteux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie, Harry mit quelques minutes pour se reprendre et se glisser dans la douche, se maudissant pour avoir oublier de verrouiller la porte.

Une fois ses ablutions finit il s'habilla d'une de ses robes d'écoles et descendit au salon, Ben était assis sur un confortable fauteuil, habillé d'un jean délavée et d'un t-shirt blanc laissant deviner sa musculature parfaite, on l'aurais plutôt vu en train de draguer que de faire de la magie. Toujours avec un grand sourire, il lui fit signe de s'asseoir, et dit :

« Bon à partir de maintenant et jusqu'à ce que tu sache contrôler ton visage je vais te pourrir la vie, je ne te ferrais aucun mal mais je ferrais tout pour te gêner, t'abaisser et t'humilier en parole. Ok ? »

Peu sur de lui même, Harry hocha néanmoins la tête et Ben commença :

« Je savais pas que t'était gay ! »

Harry prit une violente rougeur aux joues et commença à nier, mais l'autre ne l'écoutais pas :

« Pas à moi Harry, tu sais un mec qui laisse exprès sa salle de bain ouverte alors qu'il est à poil, c'est bon pas besoin de faire un dessin. »

Harry tenta de se contrôler, Ben faisait ca pour le choquer et le gêner, il y arrivait d'ailleurs très bien pour l'instant, soufflant un grand coup Harry ce concentra pour garder un visage neutre et Ben continua :

« Au fait tu sait que tu pourrais t'appeler mademoiselle ! »

Malgré sa tentative de contrôle, Harry rougit encore une fois et Ben continua :

« Rassure toi la magie peut sûrement t'aider, quoique ca relève presque de la nanotechnologie à ce niveau là. »

Harry sentait son visage brûler, et pourtant avec Rogue, il aurait du être habituer, mais il ne l'avait jamais attaqué sur se terrain là. Tranquillement le chevalier continua :

« T'as intérêt à prévoir la bonbonne d'oxygène la première fois que tu voudras tirer ton coup, sinon il va s'étouffer de rire le pauvre garçon. »

Harry ne tint plus il se jeta sur l'homme pour le faire taire, Ben l'arrêta d'un seul bras et dit :

« Calme Harry, je n'en pense pas un mot rassure toi. »

Harry baissa la tête, honteux de ne pas avoir pu se contrôler, alors qu'il savait que c'était un test. Ben se leva et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

« C'est normal pour un homme de ne pas supporter ce genre de réflexions. Mais c'est inexcusable pour un chevalier, tu n'es qu'apprenti c'est normal que tu craque, même si j'avoue que tu à été moins résistant que ce que je pensais. Je connais Rogue et j'ai penser que tu serais habituer à te faire humilier, même si je me doute bien qu'il n'attaque pas sur ce niveau là. »

Toujours honteux de son manque de contrôle, Harry refusa de relever la tête, soupirant, Ben se rassit et l'attira contre lui de manière à l'avoir sur ses genoux. Harry rougit et releva la tête de surprise, pensant que Ben faisait tout pour le gêner à nouveau, mais quand il croisa son regard il ne vit aucune lueur d'amusement, seulement une inquiétude réelle pour lui.

Ne comprenant pas bien le pourquoi, Harry tenta de se dégager mais Ben ne le laissa pas faire et s'expliqua :

« Harry écoute moi. Oublie ce que tu sait sur la morale et ce qu'on doit faire et ne pas faire quand on est un garçon ou quand on atteint un certain âge. Regarde moi, j'ai presque 26 ans et je suis chevalier depuis que j'ai 11 ans, et pourtant il m'arrive encore d'aller pleurer dans les bras de mon maître, pourquoi ? parce que je suis humain, parce qu'il est mauvais de tout garder à l'intérieur. Pourquoi croit tu que les hommes, moldus ou sorcier aient étés et soient toujours obnubiler par le fait de vieillir ?

La peur de la mort ?

Pas seulement Harry, l'homme est une créature curieuse, enfant, il veut grandir, adolescent il hésite entre vouloir être adulte et redevenir enfant, et une fois adulte il rêve à ces années où il n'était pas responsable, où il pouvait tout simplement aller se blottir dans les bras de son père ou de sa mère, juste parce qu'il en avait envie. Et toi qui n'a pas eu d'enfance véritable, tu à ce désir en toi, ne le refoule pas. C'est une période difficile de ta vie, aussi bien en tant que survivant qu'en tant qu'adolescent qui devient adulte. Tant que tu seras avec moi, en dehors du sérieux que j'attends durant les leçons, tu n'es absolument pas obligé de te comporter comme un adulte, j'en serrais même blesser, tu dois comprendre qu'une confiance totale est indispensable entre nous, c'est une chose difficile à mettre en place, mais il faut que tu essaye, tu comprends ?

Tu veut dire que si, par exemple, je fais un cauchemar je peut aller dans ton lit ?

Oui, ca et le reste, si tu as d'un coup besoin de chaleur humaine, il te suffit de venir me voir. Ne t'occupe pas du regard des autres, surtout qu'il n'y en a pas ici, le cercle n'est régit par aucune morale d'origine religieuse. Si le cœur t'en dit, en dehors des cours tu peu te balader à poil, personne ne serrais choquer, disons comme sur une plage de nudistes mais tout le monde n'est pas forcer d'être nu. Si tu préfère les hommes et que tu en trouve un qui te plaît et réciproquement tu n'as pas à te cacher, personne ne te feras de réflexions ou te dévisageras bizarrement, nous obéissons au conseil et le conseil obéit à la magie, et la magie est la vie Harry. La vie n'a pas de préjugé sur ce qui est morale, ou normal, la seule règle en vigueur dans le cercle est celle dont découle toute les autres : le respect. Le respect des choix, des goûts et des gens. Tu comprends ?

Je crois oui, mais…….

Mais il te faudra du temps c'est normal. Maintenant, je vais t'expliquer certaines choses, entre autre pourquoi tu as réagis si violemment à mes attaques, apprends que ce dont les hommes tirent leur plus grandes fierté, à savoir ce qu'ils ont entre les jambes, est leur plus grande faiblesse. Une attaque verbale sur ce sujet remet immédiatement en cause leur virilité, surtout à ton âge, où les expériences se limitent à quelques baisers, où l'on est pas sur de savoir s'y prendre quand le moment viendras. On se pose des questions, sur le comment faire, sur le comment il ou elle va réagir en à ce moment là, sur la taille. On compare un peu, dans les vestiaires, jugeant approximativement comment les autres sont pourvus, et tu verras que c'est réflexe humain, quand on se trouve devant une personne nu du même sexe, le regard se porte, chez les hommes, immédiatement sur l'entrejambe, sans doute un reliquat de notre coté bestial, à savoir « va-t-il prendre ma place de mâle dominant ? ». C'est pour ca que je suis entrée dans ta salle de bain, je voulais que tu sache que j'avais vu, et que donc je savais de quoi je parlais, avant de perdre sa virginité aucun homme normalement constitué n'est satisfait de la taille. On s'en fait une montagne, même si les plus âgés nous dise que la taille ne compte pas, tant qu'on a pas essayer on ne le sait pas. N'oublie pas Harry, ca à l'air de rien, mais c'est une des choses les plus importante que je t'apprendrais, c'est la plus grande faiblesse des hommes, si un jour tu veut énerver Tom fait quelque réflexions à ce sujet et tu verras. »

Harry éclata de rire, s'imaginant être en train de dire posément à Voldemort qu'on pourrait l'appeler mademoiselle. Ben se joignit à son rire, ayant imaginer la même scène, puis il reprit son sérieux et dit :

« Bien maintenant, es-tu prêt pour continuer ? »

Harry tiqua un peu, Ben avait été d'une patience exemplaire avec lui, expliquant tranquillement et sans gêne les choses, et il ne voulait pas perdre tout contrôle une nouvelle fois. Devinant la raison de son silence, le chevalier dit :

« Si ca peut te rassurer Harry, moi il m'a fallu une vingtaine d'essais avant de ne plus essayer de tuer mon maître. Et pourtant il était bien plus gentil que moi. »

Harry sourit et regagna son fauteuil pour continuer. Ils s'exercèrent jusqu'à 19h00, dans ce laps de temps Harry tenta 5 fois de tuer le chevalier. C'est en boudant que le survivant se mit à table, Ben le regarda un moment avant d'éclater de rire, lui faisant remarquer que cette manie de plisser le nez quand il boudait lui rappelait un cochon. Bien qu'un peu plus furieux de la comparaison, Harry ne tarda pas à rire à son tour, il n'arrivais pas à se retenir, le rire de Ben était tellement communicatif. Le repas se passa dans le calme, Ben expliquant à son élève le programme du lendemain, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire bruyamment soupirer Harry. Le chevalier sourit et dit :

« Garçon met toi dans la tête que t'es pas en vacances, dit toi bien que tout le travail que tu as fait depuis ta première année à Poudlard c'est rien comparé à ce qui t'attends.

Tu me rassure vachement Ben. » 

Une fois le dîner finit, Ben l'envoya se coucher, Harry crut à une blague, mais Ben était on ne peut plus sérieux, aussi Harry tenta-t-il de négocier :

« Ben j'ai plus cinq ans tu sait. »

Le chevalier eu un grand sourire à cette réaction, on ne peu plus naturelle chez un adolescent, et répondit :

« Je le sais bien petit, mais crois moi sur parole quand je te dit que tu doit te coucher très tôt. »

Subitement méfiant le survivant demanda :

« Dois-je comprendre que tu ne me laissera pas dormir jusqu'à midi ? »

Ben hocha la tête, puis voyant qu'il ne partais pas demanda :

« Tu veut une histoire ? »

Harry faillit rougir, il venait de comprendre qu'il ce comportait comme un gamin, mais les leçons de provocations avaient portés quelques fruits, aussi n'y eut-il qu'une légère teinte rosée qui apparut sur ses joues. Ben le félicita de sa maîtrise, mais cela ne changea rien au fait du coucher, se doutant qu'il avait tout intérêt à suivre les conseils de son maître, Harry obéit.

Une heure plus tard, Ben monta à son tour, et vérifia que son élève dormait bien, il fit une grimace en le voyant en proie à un cauchemar, il n'hésita pas bien longtemps avant d'entrer. Il s'assit sur le lit et caressa doucement les cheveux de l'adolescent en l'appelant à mi-voix, Ben eu un demi sourire en voyant que sa présence le calmait un peu, il allait se lever pour repartir quand Harry se redressa d'un bond dans son lit, les bras tendu comme pour attraper quelque chose il hurla :

« SIRIUS ! »

Puis il s'effondra en larmes, doucement, Ben l'amena contre lui et le berça un moment en lui murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Harry se laissa faire en soupirant de soulagement, une fois qu'il le jugea calmer, Ben se résolut à tester sa confiance, ce serrais le moment le plus facile pour Harry, à mi-voix il dit :

« Je vais me coucher »

Aucune émotion n'avaient percée dans sa voix, maintenant il allait voir si Harry allait lui demander de rester, et donc s'il lui faisait un tant soit peu confiance, ou s'il était encore trop tôt. Il était à mi-chemin de la porte quand la voix brisée du survivant lui parvint :

« Tu veut bien dormir avec moi ? »

Ben sourit dans l'obscurité et se retourna vers Harry en disant :

« Bien sur Harry, je te l'ai dit il suffit de demander. »

Harry hocha la tête et se déplaça un peu pour lui laisser de l'espace, Ben se mit en caleçon et se glissa sous la couette. Maintenant c'était la deuxième phase, Harry aurait-il suffisamment confiance pour se blottir dans ses bras ?

Ben resta silencieux, écoutant attentivement la respiration de son élève pour savoir s'il dormait, mais Harry ne dormait pas. Les mains derrière la nuque Ben attendait, soit que Harry s'endorme, soit qu'il vienne contre lui.

Il n'y eu pas d'autre bruits que leur respiration pendant près d'une demi-heure puis Harry fit entendre une petite voix pour demander :

« Je peut venir dans tes bras ? »

Ben sourit à nouveau, décidément Harry l'avait adopté, il répondit par l'affirmative, et sentit immédiatement l'adolescent se blottir contre lui, il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et dit :

« Dors Harry, tu ne risque rien avec moi. »

Tout en parlant il fit un petit geste de l'autre main pour l'entraîner dans le sommeil, à moitié endormi Harry hocha la tête en souriant et murmura :

« Merci Ben. »


	3. Deuxième jour

****

Deuxième jour.

« Harry debout ! »

En réponse un grognement mécontent s'échappa de dessous la couette, levant les yeux au ciel, Ben insista :

« Debout marmotte ! »

Un autre grognement suivit par une suite de phonèmes qui dans l'ordre devaient vouloir dire « mais il est tôt » fut la seule réponse intelligible.

Un sourire à ce faire reconnaître comme l'héritier de serpentard sur les lèvres, le chevalier mit le survivant en garde :

« Harry soit tu te lève, soit c'est moi qui te fait bouger de ce lit. »

La réponse fut à peu de chose près la même que lors des injonctions précédantes. Un grand sourire aux lèvre, Ben leva la main vers la forme roulée en boule et murmura un mot, aussitôt un puissant jet d'eau froide percuta le tas de couverture, imbibant joyeusement d'eau glaciale tout tissus se trouvant à proximité. C'est un Harry trempé et geler qui sauta hors du lit en hurlant :

« MAIS CA VA PAS NON ? C'EST GELER ! »

A moitié assis sur le bureau le chevalier répondit calmement :

« C'est le but. »

Pestant contre les chevaliers en général, et son enseignant en particulier, Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, mais Ben l'arrêta :

« Non, non, tu te doucheras plus tard, pour l'instant tu va transpirer un peu. »

D'un geste il fit apparaître un short et un t-shirt et dit :

« Habille toi et rejoins moi au salon. »

Harry s'habilla, après s'être sécher rapidement, et descendit au salon. Ben était assis sur le même fauteuil que la veille, d'un ton enjoué il dit :

« Avant le déjeuner tu va courir un peu, suis moi. »

Il se leva et guida son élève jusqu'à un escalier menant au sous-sol, bien qu'étonné, Harry le suivit. Il resta bouche bée un moment en découvrant la pièce souterraine, bien que sachant que cela n'était pas possible il cru être à l'extérieur, le ciel gris, l'herbe d'un vert émeraude, et au loin l'immense arbre, tout était réunis pour qu'il se croit à l'extérieur.

Ben se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention et dit :

« Tu va devoir aller jusqu'à l'arbre et revenir, essaye de courir tout le temps, quand tu seras revenu nous irons manger. »

Sur ce il se retourna pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée, mais Harry l'arrêta :

« Tu reste pas ? »

D'une voix tranquille le chevalier demanda :

« Pourquoi ? »

Un peu déconcerter par le calme de son enseignant Harry tenta :

« Heu pour vérifier si je le fais. »

Ben haussa les épaules en souriant :

« Harry, la confiance doit être réciproque, si tu reviens en me disant que tu l'as fait je te croirais, et puis tu es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre que c'est toi que ca va pénaliser si tu ne le fait pas. »

Harry hocha la tête, et Ben remonta. Le survivant commença à courir en direction de l'arbre, à petite foulée pour s'échauffer, mais plus le temps passait plus l'arbre semblait s'éloigner, déconcerter, Harry se retourna pour juger la distance qu'il avait parcouru à partir de l'escalier, et resta stupéfait, il n'avait pas avancer d'un centimètre alors qu'il courait depuis une dizaine de minutes.

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, un petit miroir lui montrant Harry dans sa main droite. Ben voyait avec amusement l'incrédulité se peindre sur les traits de son élève. Il commentais à mi-voix l'expression choqué de son élève quand une voix l'interpella depuis le seuil du salon :

« Tu ne crois que c'est un peu tôt pour le test de l'arbre ? »

Sans même se donner la peine de lever les yeux Ben dit :

« Installe-toi mon cher maître. Et pour ce qui votre question conseiller, je suis persuadé qu'il peut y arriver. »

Le dit conseiller haussa les épaules et s'assit dans le fauteuil voisin de celui de son ancien élève. Ben leva les yeux du miroir et sourit chaleureusement à l'homme, avant de demander :

« Qui suis-je en train d'accueillir, mon maître, ou le conseiller Tabris ? »

Tabris haussa les épaules en répondant :

« Les deux mon ami. »

Ben prit plaisir à contempler le visage pâle et fin de celui qui l'avait élever. Sans aucune gêne il planta son regard dans celui de son maître, une nouvelle fois étonné de cette teinte rouge qui colorait ses iris. Tabris se laissa examiner par son ancien élève, il le faisait à chaque fois, sans doute pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours à ses cotés. Le conseiller secoua légèrement la tête, faisant voler ses longs cheveux gris, couleur, non pas dû à son âge mais, tout comme ses yeux, à son ascendance non humaine. Il laissa échapper un soupir puis parla :

« Le conseil à siéger toute la nuit, la situation est de plus en plus compliquée, Dumbledore demande notre aide pour retrouver le survivant et nous avons détecter un nouveau chevalier potentiel. De plus le conseil à refuser ta requête, ton apprenti ne devra pas savoir qui tu es avant d'être sacré chevalier. »

Ben secoua la tête, une fois n'étant pas coutume il était en désaccord avec le conseil, mais néanmoins il comprenaitn, aussi obéirait-il. Il demanda :

« Qu'est ce que le conseil à répondu au vieil homme ?

Conformément à notre code, le survivant n'est pas ici tant qu'il ne formule pas expressément la demande de rendre sa présence publique. Bien, et qui est ce nouveau chevalier potentiel ? » 

Tabris fit une grimace, montrant par là ses doutes quand à ce nouvel apprenti :

« Il vient de Poudlard, même année que ton apprenti, serpentard, il s'appelle Malefoy. »

Ben eu une grimace encore plus prononcée que son maître à l'écoute de ce nom, il demanda :

« Qu'a décider le conseil ? »

Tabris prit un air gêner et répondit :

« Rien pour le moment, mais nombreux sont ceux qui pensent que nous devrions te le confier. »

Ben secoua la tête :

« J'ai déjà un apprenti, et je refuse de le laisser à un autre. »

Le conseiller hocha la tête :

« Je comprends ton attachement pour lui Ben, mais n'oublie pas qu'il ne doit pas être traiter différemment des autres. Fait attention mon enfant, certains brigue ta place de chevalier de platine, et n'attendent qu'une erreur de ta part. Akito est sans doute ton plus grand adversaire dans la course au siège de conseiller. »

Ben haussa les épaules :

« Je lui laisse volontiers ce siège si ca l'amuse. Ca ne m'intéresse pas.

Je le sais, mais Akito ne comprends pas qu'avec ton pouvoir tu ne brigue pas ce poste, sa jalousie l'aveugle, en d'autre temps nous aurions déceler son problème plus rapidement et nous aurions tout fait pour y remédier. Malheureusement notre ordre décline, je crains qu'il ne s'éteigne bientôt. » 

Ben posa le miroir et alla se blottir contre l'homme avant de murmurer :

« Je ne laisserais ces fous avides de pouvoir condamner notre ordre papa. Je te promet que je ferrais tout pour les arrêter même si je doit couvrir mes mains de leur sangs. »

Tabris sourit, à cet instant il était plongé dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs de la formation de Ben. Celui qui aujourd'hui était chevalier de platine avait commencer son apprentissage alors qu'il était âgé de 10 ans, un enfant que ses parents avait du confier au cercle par nécessiter. Un enfant qu'on lui avait confier encore bébé, ce bébé devenu adulte mais qui aujourd'hui usait des même méthodes pour réconforter son père adoptif.

Tabris lui caressa les cheveux doucement et répondit :

« Je le sais mon fils, je le sais. »

Ben laissa échappé un sourire satisfait et se pelotonna un peu plus contre l'homme, Tabris sourit à cette marque d'affection puis lâcha :

« Et si nous observions ton protégé ? »

Le chevalier hocha la tête, reprit le miroir et tout deux observèrent avec attention les réactions du survivant.

Harry était assis dans l'herbe, cherchant un moyen d'atteindre cet arbre, de toute évidence plus on cherchais à s'en approcher par des moyens conventionnels, plus il semblait s'éloigner. Pestant contre le fait de ne pas avoir sa baguette (confisqué par son maître dès le premier jour), Harry cherchais le moyen d'atteindre la magie pour mettre fin à l'enchantement. Ben lui avait dit qu'il apprendrait la magie sans baguette, pas besoin d'être grand clerc pour comprendre que c'était le but rechercher ici. De plus Harry en avait presque fait l'année dernière, lors de l'attaque des détraqueurs sur Privet drive, il avait réussi à allumer sa baguette alors qu'il ne l'avait pas à la main.

Harry ferma les yeux, Sirius lui avait dit que tout le monde possédait la magie en lui-même, même les moldus. Il fit le vide dans son esprit, au moins les cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue lui servait à quelque chose ici. L'esprit vide de toute pensée parasites, il se concentra sur sa magie.

Ben jubilait :

« Tu vois, il sait déjà comment s'y prendre. »

Tabris sourit de l'exubérance de son élève :

« Ok, il sait comment sentir sa magie, mais rien ne dit qu'il pourra l'utiliser. »

Le chevalier poussa un soupir faussement résigné et lui tira la langue :

« Ah, tu seras toujours aussi pessimiste ! »

Le conseiller, laissa échapper un petit rire devant l'attitude infantile de Ben et dit :

« Regarde au lieu de faire l'imbécile. »

Plongé dans sa méditation Harry avait totalement perdu la notion du monde extérieur, seule comptait la perception de sa magie interne. Il avait découvert qu'au même titre que le sang, la magie courait en lui comme un fluide, se répandant dans tous ses membres. En suivant le courant de cette magie, il avait trouvé son point d'origine, ce qui ne le surprit pas plus que ca, sa source de magie se situant à l'endroit de sa cicatrice.

Harry commença par concentrer sa magie dans ses yeux, cherchant ainsi à savoir quel était l'enchantement qui l'empêchait d'atteindre l'arbre. Quand le taux de magie dans ses yeux lui semblait suffisant, il ouvrit les yeux. Il papillota un moment pour s'habituer, mais tout restait flou, machinalement il chercha autour de lui pour découvrir que ses lunettes étaient bien sur son nez. Fronçant les sourcils il les ôta, et le monde lui apparu net. Souriant de cet effet imprévu, il ce concentra sur l'arbre, pour découvrir que ce dernier n'était qu'une illusion de même que l'herbe ou le ciel.

Il hésita un moment à tenter de détruire cette illusion, mais Ben voulait qu'il aille jusqu'à l'arbre. A défaut de pouvoir emmener son corps jusqu'à l'arbre, c'est l'arbre qu'il emmènerais jusqu'à son corps.

De façon automatique, Harry plongea dans la trame du sortilège, cherchant la marque qui lui indiquerait l'illusion de l'arbre. Même dans cette univers où le temps n'était pas perceptible, il eu conscience de chercher longtemps. A force de tâtonnement, qui avait alternativement rendus l'herbe violette ou le ciel rose bonbon, il finit par trouver l'arbre. Usant de cet instinct qui lui avait permis d'avancer jusqu'ici il ce concentra pour rapprocher l'arbre, transpirant abondamment sous l'effort, l'illusion de l'arbre semblait être « attachée » à cette endroit précis, et briser ce sceaux était réellement éprouvant.

Tabris regardait avec étonnement cet enfant réussir le test de l'arbre à son deuxième jour au cercle, il se tourna vers Ben et dit :

« Inutile de nier que vous êtes liés. »

Ben sourit, fier de son élève :

« Je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. »

Tabris se dégagea de l'étreinte de son élève et en se levant dit :

« Je dois informer le conseil de ses progrès. »

Ben hocha la tête et se roula en boule sur le fauteuil, attendant que son élève réussisse.

Harry soupira et s'allongea dans l'herbe, il avait enfin réussi, il savait qu'il aurais du remonter pour le dire à Ben, mais il n'avait plus aucune force. Détecter sa magie, celle de l'illusion et briser le sceau de l'arbre, tout cela l'avait épuisé au delà de ce qu'il croyait possible. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer, juste un moment, un tout petit moment, et il s'endormit.

Ce fut la sensation de mouvement qui le réveilla, encore perdu dans les brumes du sommeil, il ne distingua que très vaguement une voix lui dire :

« Je suis fier de toi petit frère. »

A nouveau les bras de Morphée ce refermèrent sur lui, lui laissant l'impression d'un rêve.


	4. Troisième jour

****

Troisième jour

Harry ne se réveilla que le lendemain matin, dans son lit. Balayant la chambre du regard il trouva son enseignant assis sur une chaise à son chevet entrain de le regarder avec un grand sourire.

Je suis fier de toi Harry, tu es le deuxième à réussir ce test aussi rapidement. 

Harry lui rendit son sourire, sans répondre, le chevalier fit un geste négligent de la main et un grand plateau chargé de nourriture apparu à quelques centimètres au-dessus de la couette. Toujours souriant, il l'invita à manger. Affamé, le survivant se jeta sur son repas. Ben, ravi de son appétit, le laissa manger en silence un moment puis dit :

« Pendant que tu passais le test, mon maître, qui est aujourd'hui conseiller, est venu. Il est probable que tu es un condisciple dans quelques temps. »

Harry cessa immédiatement de manger, et dévisagea le chevalier avec un air attristé. Ben s'assit sur le lit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de dire :

« Je suis désolé Harry, vraiment. Mais je ne peut pas m'opposer aux décisions du conseil. Cependant je peut te promettre, qu'il ne seras pas là avant que tu es su maîtriser tes traits et que tu es oublié le regard des autres. Pour résumer sa présence ne changeras rien, je ne te demanderais pas d'être adulte. »

Un peu rassuré, il avait réellement craint de perdre cette chance de pouvoir redevenir un enfant, Harry se blotti contre lui en souriant tristement. Bizarrement, alors qu'il n'en avait fait l'expérience qu'une fois, il voulait pouvoir encore dormir dans les bras de son maître, la nuit dernière avait été, en dehors du cauchemar (et du réveil), la meilleur qu'il eu jamais passé (tout du moins sans magie).

Ravi de la confiance que cette attitude représentait, Ben eut un grand sourire, et resta immobile jusqu'à ce que Harry ce dégage et revienne à son repas.

Une fois le plateau vide, Harry demanda :

« On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? »

Le chevalier sourit en répondant :

« Sport et peut-être théorie. »

Harry poussa un grognement mécontent, accentuant le sourire de son enseignant :

« Ta technique est assez bonne Harry, même très bonne pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune notion de magie sans baguette, mais elle est loin d'être parfaite. Je vais donc t'expliquer comment être plus efficace après que tu te soit muscler un peu. Va prendre ta douche et rejoins moi au sous-sol. »

Harry s'exécuta, et le rejoignit quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à trouver la même illusion, il fut stupéfait de voir que le sous-sol n'avait plus rien en commun avec celui qu'il avait vu la veille.

Une fois la dernière marche descendue, il était entrée dans un marais sombre, envahi d'arbre tortueux, aux silhouettes inquiétantes. Et pourtant cet endroit lui semblait familier, il l'avait déjà vu, mais impossible de ce souvenir où.

Ben sortit de l'ombre qui l'avait dissimulé jusque là et demanda :

« Reconnaît tu cet endroit Harry ? »

L'adolescent répondit par une grimace d'incertitude.

« Cherche, je suis sur que tu va trouver. » Lui dit son maitre.

Harry fouilla sa mémoire, et finit par trouver une similitude, mais ca semblait tellement stupide qu'il hésita à formuler cette pensée à haute voix. Ben sourit et dit :

« N'hésite pas Harry, dit moi à quoi tu pense. »

A mi-voix le survivant répondit :

« J'ai l'impression d'être sur Dagoba. »

Le sourire de Ben s'accentua :

« Gagner ! »

Harry le dévisagea avec un air incertain sur le visage et le chevalier expliqua :

« Tu vois Harry s'il y a bien une chose que l'ordre à comprit depuis longtemps, c'est que l'enseignement doit être ludique. Et s'il y a bien une façon de rendre l'enseignement intéressant c'est en le transposant dans un monde imaginaire où l'élève oubliera les contraintes de la réalité. Tout les enfants de moldus, ou qui ont été élevés par des moldus ont en commun, le fait d'avoir rêver au moins une fois d'être un Jedi. Pour les enfants de sorciers, on utilise une illusion de l'île d'Avalon, eux ont tous rêver d'avoir une fois la puissance des maîtres d'Avalon. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'était curieux, mais assez bien raisonné, sur le ton de la plaisanterie il demanda :

« Et tu va te transformer en Yoda ? »

La seule réponse qu'il obtient fut, de voir le corps du chevalier devenir flou, pour se retrouver quelques instants plus tard en face d'une copie du celebrissime maitre Jedi. D'un ton plus qu'amusé le petit être dit :

« A l'endroit veut tu que je parle ? »

Harry éclata de rire, et dit :

« Si tu reste comme ca j'arriverais à rien, reprends ta forme normale s'il te plaît. »

Ben s'exécuta, et dit :

« Tu vois la lumière au fond du marais ? – Harry hocha la tête – Tu devras l'atteindre avant qu'une heure ne soit écoulée, si tu échoue tu seras renvoyé ici. »

Le survivant acquiesça de nouveau et le chevalier lui donna le signal du départ. Le survivant souffla un bon coup avant de partir à toute vitesse. Sautant par dessus les racines, s'accrochant aux lianes pour passer les flaques de boue, Harry se donnait à fond pour réussir ce test, comme il avait réussit celui de la veille. De temps en temps, Ben apparaissait à ses cotés, observant ses mouvements, ou lui rappelant l'heure.

Mais malgré toute sa volonté, Harry échoua, il avait couru pendant une heure et n'avait même pas parcouru la moitié du chemin. Epuisé et déçu de son échec, il se laissa tomber à terre. Il fallut une dizaine de minutes pour que Ben se décide à apparaître à ses cotés, d'un ton méprisant il demanda :

« Est-ce là tout ce que tu es capable de faire ? »

Harry se hérissa immédiatement à ce ton hautain, mais il réalisa qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre, aussi garda-t-il le silence. Ce que ne fit pas le chevalier :

« Un essai et tu abandonne déj ? »

Le survivant baissa la tête, le ton de son maitre n'était plus méprisant, mais ouvertement déçu, et malgré le fait qu'il ne le connaissait que depuis très peu de temps, le regard de cet homme comptait plus pour lui que n'importe quoi. Ben continua :

« Tu n'as peut-être pas ta place ici après tout. »

Sa peine avait atteint son paroxysme avec cette simple suite de mots, Ben le trouvait faible, le trouvait indigne de recevoir l'enseignement de chevalier, les larmes aux yeux Harry secoua la tête. Non ! Il lui prouverait qu'il en était digne, qu'il pourrait sans honte le proclamer comme son élève, il le rendrait fier de lui une nouvelle fois.

Sans un mot il repartit en direction de la lumière, il n'entendit jamais Ben murmurer :

« Pardon petit frère. »

Une nouvelle fois il échoua, mais cette fois il ne resta au point de départ que le temps de reprendre un peu son souffle, au fils des échecs il voyait avec plaisir qu'il se rapprochait peu à peu de la lumière. Intensément concentré sur son objectif, il ne se rendit pas compte, qu'à défaut d'arriver jusqu'à la lumière, il avait appris à utiliser la magie pour effacer sa fatigue, désormais à chaque départ il commençait en pleine forme. Ce ne fut qu'au bout du 10° essais qu'il n'eut plus suffisamment d'énergie pour continuer, mais, voulant absolument rendre son maître fier de lui, il n'arrêta pas, même en sachant pertinemment que continuer était inutile.

Alors qu'il courrait tant bien que mal, il se prit les pieds dans une racine et tomba, le souffle coupé par le choc, il tenta néanmoins de se relever, Ben apparu à ce moment.

« Inutile Harry, ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. »

Mais Harry ne l'écouta pas, il voulait y arriver, il voulait que son maître soit fier de lui, souriant de son entêtement, Ben l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras en disant :

«Tu as tenu plus longtemps que beaucoup Harry, je suis déjà fier de toi, inutile de te mettre en danger. »

L'entêtement fut remplacer par la fatigue et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, il serrais tomber s'il n'avait pas été dans ses bras. Abruti par la fatigue, il s'abandonna à cette étreinte sécurisante, souriant Ben le souleva du sol tout en faisant disparaître l'illusion.

Harry soupira de soulagement, quand quelques minutes plus tard, il fut sur son lit. Ben lui ébouriffa les cheveux et dit :

« Tu ne vas pas pouvoir dormir avant quelques heures, tu as trop puisé dans ta magie corporelle. »

Le survivant fronça péniblement un sourcils, et le chevalier, tout en entrant dans la salle de bain, lui expliqua :

« La magie présente en nous est divisé en plusieurs morceaux. – Harry entendit vaguement un bruit d'eau – La magie usuelle, celle qu'on utilise avec une baguette, ou sans, la magie spirituelle, qui permet à l'esprit de fonctionner, la magie corporelle, qui permet au corps de fonctionner et enfin la magie vitale qui nous permet de vivre. Aujourd'hui tu as vider ta magie usuelle, et ta magie corporelle en a pris un méchant coup, si tu avais continuer tu aurais senti un brusque regain d'énergie, signe que tu avait atteint ta magie vitale, c'est extrêmement dangereux Harry, si tu vide ta réserve de magie vitale alors tu mourras. »

Il revint dans la chambre et commença à lui ôter ses vêtements, malgré sa fatigue Harry se dressa comme un diable sortant de sa boîte, et lui jeta un regard de vierge outragé. Ben rit et dit :

« Harry tu es en nage, et vu ton état tu es incapable de te laver seul, c'est donc à moi de le faire. »

Harry rougit, oui il adorait son maître et son coté « grand frère protecteur » mais il y avait des limites. Tentant de ne pas le blesser il dit :

« Je me laverais quand j'irais mieux. »

Ben secoua la tête :

« Harry. D'une si tu reste comme ca tu va tomber malade, de deux tu n'as rien que je n'ai jamais vu, de trois je t'ai dit que ce genre de pudeur était déplacé ici et de quatre je ne vais pas te sauter dessus. »

Harry rougit encore plus violemment et dit :

« Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude. »

Ben sourit :

« Je le sais Harry, mais dit toi que dans ce cas là, c'est comme si j'était un médicomage ou une infirmière, je suppose que tu as déjà subit ca de Pomfresh. »

Harry hocha la tête, et lâcha d'un ton résign :

« Tu as raison je suis ridicule. »

Le chevalier secoua la tête :

« Tu n'es pas ridicule, seulement engoncé dans la morale judéo-chrétienne, comme beaucoup d'autres, ce n'est pas une tare. A l'occasion je te ferrais un petit cours d'histoire pour que tu comprenne que les choses n'ont pas toujours été ainsi. »

Sur ce il finit de le déshabiller, Harry tentait de contrôler sa gêne, tandis que son maître le reprenait dans ses bras pour aller le déposer dans la baignoire pleine d'eau chaude.

D'une façon totalement impersonnelle Le chevalier commença à le laver tout en reprenant ses explications sur la magie interne :

« Pour ton information c'est cette même magie vitale qui à fait de toi le survivant. Le sort de mort vide la cible de sa magie vitale, mais dans ton cas Tom n'a pas donner suffisamment de puissance à son sort, c'est un événement rare. Ta magie vitale était tellement forte qu'elle à repousser le sort, le dirigeant vers la seule autre source de magie présente, à savoir Tom. Mais une petite partie du sort t'a néanmoins atteint, te faisant cette cicatrice, le reste à frapper Tom et lui à aussi laisser une marque, j'ignore laquelle mais j'en suis sur. C'est un lien de mort Harry, et j'espère que jamais il ne découvrira un moyen de te blesser sérieusement par ce lien. – Harry grimaça à cette pensé, si Voldemort trouvait le moyen de le tuer par se cicatrice, aucune des protections de Poudlard ou du cercle ne l'en empêcherait – Mais rassure toi, le lien étant mental, l'occlumencie de te protégera de tout. »

Harry avait à présent perdu toute gêne, se demandant même si son maître n'avait pas usé d'un sortilège pour le détendre, ou alors cela venait de ce coté impersonnel que Ben mettait dans ses gestes, haussant les épaules il demanda :

« Pourquoi je ne peut pas dormir ?

Bonne question, à la vérité je n'en sais rien, il y plusieurs théorie mais aucune n'explique tout. La seule chose que l'on sait, c'est qu'il est impossible dormir quand on a utilisé une trop grande part de sa magie corporelle. Le mieux pour la régenérée c'est de manger, et de faire trvailler son esprit. » 

Tout en disant cela, il le sortit de la baignoire et le posa sur une chaise pour le sécher, puis continua :

« Une fois que tu seras habillé, je t'emmenerais au salon et tu mangeras tout ce que tu pourra avaler, ensuite je te ferrais le petit cours d'histoire que je t'ais promis »

Harry hocha péniblement la tête, tendis que le chevalier finissait de sécher ses cheveux, un geste de sa part et il se retrouva vetu d'un pyjama et de sa robe de chambre. Apparement résigné à ne rien pouvoir faire de lui même, Harry tendis les bras pour que Ben le porte. Souriant le chevalier le pris dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'au salon, après l'avoir confortablement installé sur un fauteuil il demanda aux deux elfes de maison de leur apporter à manger pour deux.

Quelques instants plus tard ils étaient installés devant un repas suffisant pour une dizaine de convives. N'ayant plus aucune force, Harry dut supporter la honte de se faire nourir par son maître, ce dernier ne cessant de lui répéter qu'il ne devait en aucun cas avoir honte de sa faiblesse passagère.

Le repas finit, Ben repris le survivant dans ses bras et s'assis sur son fauteuil, l'adolescent pelotoné contre lui. Désormais totalement résigné, Harry, la tête logée dans le cou de Ben, s'abandonna à cette étreinte en poussant en soupirant de bien-être. D'une voix douce, convenant davantage à un conte pour enfant qu'à une leçon d'histoire, Ben commenca :

« Jusqu"au 17° siècle, selon le calendrier chrétien, le monde des sorciers n'acceuillais pas les enfants de moldus. Le seul endroit où ils étaient acceptés c'était Poudlard, aucun autre site ne voulait d'eux, les sorciers se défiaient d'eux, mais sans pour autant les méprisés ou les haïr. A l'exception évidemment de certaines grandes familles, comme les Malefoy.

Toujours est-il qu'à partir de cette date, les sorciers issus de moldus ont commencés à s'intégrer, apportant avec eux leur religion et leur morale. Alors qu'avant le monde sorcier était totalement libre de ce genre de choses, les sorciers ne croyaient qu'en la magie ou en Merlin, sans pour autant lui rendre un culte. Mais ils le considéraient, et le considère toujours comme le plus grand sorcier de tout les temps, et puisse que son existence est une vérité historique, il n'y avait aucun débats sur la justesse de ce comportemment.

L'arrivée des enfants de moldus à changer cela, non pas que les sorciers ce soient converti, mais ils commencèrent à s'imprégner de ces idées, dans l'ensemble ce n'est pas un mal, dans leur formes pures, les dogmes religieux sont tout à fait louables. Les dix commandements des religions chrétienne et judaïques sont frappés au coin du bon sens. Mais ces religions avaient depuis longtemps été polluées et détournés par des hommes avides de pouvoirs et/ou étroits d'esprit. De là découlèrent les interdits que tu connais, la nudité, l'homosexualité, le désir etc.

Et les sorciers qui étaient dans la grande majorité des esprits ouverts, ce sont peu à peu retrouvé engoncés dans cette morale, et ont fini par agir comme des moldus sur certains point.

Pour te donner une idée, il y a quatre siècle, tu pouvait sans aucune crainte aller trouver l'aïeul de la famille, que tu trouvais tellement vieux jeu et borné, et lui annoncé que tu était un amoureux des hommes. La seule chose qui l'aurait intéréssé, ca aurait été si ton fiancé était sorcier et s'il était quelqu'un de bien.

Aujourd'hui tu aurais déjà du mal d'en parler à tes amis alors imagine à l'aïeul vieux jeu…..

Cette transformation nous la devons aux enfants de moldus, les sorciers ont gardés pendant près de 1700 ans les critères de l'antiquité en ce qui concernais la morale. Aujourd'hui le cercle est un des seuls endroits du monde sorcier où ce point de vue à perduré, enfin fort heureusement les moldus recommence à être plus ouverts et cela ce ressent chez les sorciers. »

Harry avait écouté avec attention ce résumé d'histoire, tout en se disant qu'en dehors de ses amis, si jamais il se découvrait attiré par les hommes il n'aurait plus de famille à qui l'annoncé. Tout en le laissant assimilé ses paroles, Ben lui posa une main sur le front et après quelques instants dit :

« Ta magie corporelle est presque totalement rétablie, il est temps que tu aille dormir. »

Harry hocha la tête et demanda :

« Tu reste avec moi ? »

Le chevalier acquiessa et le monta dans sa chambre, une fois son élève bordé il dit :

« Je te rejoindrais plus tard, et demain je te laisserais dormir. »

Sentant ses yeux se fermés Harry hocha la tête pour seule réponse et s'endormit.

RAR :

Onarluca : Toujours fidèle à ce que je vois, ca me fait hyper plaisir, merci pour tes reviews.

Mary Lary : Merlin que de louanges, t'arrete pas surtout.

Sweetjulia : Merci, pour ce qui est de ta question j'hésite encore.

Vaness : Merci, suffit de demander.

Abel : Merci, pour le slash je sais pas encore, j'en ai fait dans toutes mes fics, mais sur celle là je sais pas.

Fandjo : Eh bien la voila.

Van : Merci, voila la suite.

Phantme : Pkoi surprise ? ? ? ? j'accepte ton invitation, pour ce qui est des phrases qui ne veulent rien dire est-ce que tu pourrais me dire lesquels ? ( j'avoue que ca m'étonne, mais bon l'essentiel c qu'on comprenne) pour l'aurtaugrraffe je sais je suis nul, mais si tu te sent l'âme d'un(e) corecteur(trice) fait moi signe peut-être qu'on pourra trouver un moyen (je suis très impatient dès qu'un chapitre est fini faut que je le mette)

Math : Merci, tu vois ta pas eu à attendre longtemps.

Cloclo : Merci, je sais pas pour le slash.

David : Merci, c très sympa, pour ce qui est du nombre de chapitre, je ne sais pas, j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration, donc je préfère attendre d'avoir une bonne idée plutot que de me forcer à écrire un chapitre don't je serrais pas content. C'est pour ca que je prefere ne pas donner de delai (je supporte pas quand on les tients pas)

ENCORE MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS REVIEWS

Petite annonce : Comme je l'ai dit à David j'écris en fonction de l'inspiration donc, ne vous attendez pas à un rythme de parution aussi rapide.


	5. Visite au ministere

****

Ministère et Poudlard

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Harry sentit une main lui seccouée doucement l'épaule tandis que son maitre l'appellait doucment. Emergeant avec réticence du sommeil, Harry attrapa un oreiller pour glisser sa tête dessous en gromellant :

« T'm'avais promis….laisserais dormir. »

Ben sourit, décidement Harry n'était pas du matin, puis s'expliqua :

« Je suis désolé de te réveiller Harry, mais j'ai été chargé d'une mission pour le conseil je serrais absent toute la journée. Alors repose toi ce matin et cette après-midi lit les livres que j'ai déposé au salon. Je ne devrais pas rentré trop tard. »

Il se dirigea vers la porte, mais ce retourna au dernier moment :

« Harry deux choses, ne sort pas de la maison, et si tu a un problème, utilise la poudre de cheminette et demande le conseiller Tabris, il a été mon maitre et il t'aideras. »

Harry grogna en signe de compréhension et Ben sortit. Le chevalier se rendit immédiatement au salon, et après avoir jeté une bonne poignée de poudre dans la cheminée énonca clairement :

« Ministère de la magie. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il apparaissait dans l'atrium, sous l'oeil méfiant du controleur, qui ne le reconaissait pas comme un employé du ministère. Sans prendre garde à l'hostilité de l'homme, Ben s'avanca et posa bruyament sa main droite sur le comptoir, le controlleur écarquilla les yeux devant sa chevalière et après s'être assurer qu'il ne revait pas se leva et d'un ton admiratif demanda :

« Que puis-je pour vous seigneur chevalier ? »

Ben eut un sourir face au changement de comportement de l'homme et répondit :

« Je suis porteur d'un message du conseil pour le ministre de la magie. »

L'employé hocha la tête d'un air empréssé et écrivit une courte lettre à destination de l'assistant du ministre, d'un coup de baguette la lettre se plia en forme d'avion et s'envola jusqu'à son destinataire. Ben attendi patiement l'arrivé de son « éscorte » tout en éxaminant les restes de la fontaine, il seccoua la tête en plaignant intérieurement son élève qui avait subit tant de malheurs.

L'arrivée d'un homme roux, à l'air précieux, le sortit de ses pensées, comme pour tout les futurs chevaliers, le conseil avait pris des renseignements poussés sur Harry, Ben n'eut donc aucun mal à reconnaitre Percy Weasley et dut faire un éffort de volonté pour ne pas l'incrusté dans un mur, en espérant que le choc lui rende le peu de raison qu'il avait jamais pu avoir.

Percy s'inclina devant le chevalier, Ben sourit intérieurement, Percy ne devait avoir de considération pour personne qu'il ne sache supérieur à lui, et se présenta :

« Je suis Perceval Weasley, l'assistant personel du ministre, et je serrais ravi de transmettre le message du conseil à Mr le ministre. »

Ben se résolu à lui faire un peu peur, convaincu que cela amuserait Harry, d'une voix froide et méprisante il dit :

« Soit vous êtes nouveau, soit vous êtes stupide les affaires du conseil ne concerne pas les sous-fifres. Surtout ceux qui trahisse leur propres familles. »

Percy devint blanc sous la remontrance de l'homme et après avoir difficilement, et bruyament, déglutit s'excusa et dit :

« Heu dans ce cas je vais vous menez au bureau du ministre. »

Sans même prendre la peine de lui jeter un regard, Ben acquiessa et partit en direction des assenceurs. Ce que Percy ignorait, comme beaucoup d'ailleurs, c'est que le ministère avait été construit par l'ordre, et à ce titre Ben savait parfaitement où trouver le ministre.

Ne se demandant même pas si Percy le suivait, Ben appella l'ascenceur et monta dedans, l'assistant du ministre ayant à peine le temps de s'engouffrer dans la cabine avant que les portes ne se refermment.

Appuyé dans un coin Ben dévisageai Percy, comme s'il avait été un sujet d'étude particulièrement répugnant, dont il serais interessant d'étudier le métabolisme, en le disséquant par exemple. De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Percy tenta de se donner un contenance en examinant les dossiers qu'il portait, après quelques minutes, particulièrement longues pour le jeune homme, l'assenceur atteint enfin l'étage demandé.

Toujours silencieux, Ben sortit de la cabine, non sans avoir **involontairement** fait tomber les dossiers que portait l'assistant. Il tourna à gauche et après avoir frappé à une porte entra dans l'antichambre du bureau du ministre. Une jeune femme, dont les talents devait plus s'exprimer en-dessous d'un bureau qu'au-dessus, terriblement occupée à se limer les ongles, lui demanda d'un ton désintéréssé :

« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »

Ben leva les yeux au ciel, si cette acceuil refletait la mentalité du ministre alors le conseil avait bien fait de l'envoyer. Il n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Percy entra en disant :

« Monsieur est chevalier Penny, il porte un message du conseil. »

Penny laissa immédiatement sa lime à ongle, pour se précipiter sur la porte du bureau, après en avoir reçu l'autorisation elle passa la tête par l'entrebaillement, mais Fudge ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler, Ben entendit distinctement l'homme censé défendre le monde de la magie dire :

« Pas maintenant Penny, tu m'a déjà épuisé tout à l'heure mais je te promet que je te laisserais m'attacher au bureau cet après-midi. »

Ben secoua la tête d'un air desespérer, tandis que Percy prenait un couleur se mariant parfaitement avec celle de ses cheveux, la secrétaire se trémoussa, peut-être d'impatience, et d'une voix faussement professionelle dit :

« Mr le ministre, il y a là un chevalier qui porte un message du conseil. »

Ben imagina sans peine le visage de Fudge devenir alternativement rouge puis blanc. L'inquiètude du ministre n'était pas totalement infondé, le conseil n'interferait que très rarement avec la politique du ministère ce concentrant davantage sur l'action, mais aucun ministre ne pouvait garder son siège longtemps sans l'aval du conseil, et vut l'année passée, Fudge devait déjà se voir en controleur du magicobus.

Tentant de conserver une voix ferme il dit :

« Eh bien faite le entrer Penny. »

La secrétaire s'éffaca et fit signe à Ben de rentrer, il avait à peine fait deux pas, qu'il vit le mouvement de Percy pour le suivre. D'un bloc il se retourna vers le jeune homme et sur le même ton que dans l'atrium dit :

« Vous devez être un imbécile, il me semblais avoir été clair. »

La rougeur qui avait colorée les joues du troisième Weasley s'éffaca pour laisser place au blanc, il bafouilla une excuse et sortit de l'antichambre, résolu à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et le chevalier.

Ben rentra enfin dans le bureau du ministre, ce dernier, un sourir crispé sur le visage se leva et lui tendit la main en disant :

« C'est un honneur chevalier, je suis ravi de voir que le conseil est là pour nous soutenir. »

Ben négligea la main et s'assit sans attendre d'invitation,Fudge était rester figé par le vent qu'il venait de se prendre. Le chevalier, devant l'air éberluer du ministre, dit :

« Je vous en prie prenez place. »

Fudge sembla reprendre pieds dans la réalité et s'executa, sans même penser un instant à faire remarquer au chevalier qu'il était dans son bureau. Une fois le ministre assis Ben commenca :

« Je ne vais pas y aller par quattre chemins Mr Fudge, votre lacheter et votre stupidité nous ont fait perdre un an, sans compter la rancoeur du survivant à votre égard. Devant ce fait le conseil vous propose 3 choix, soit vous déléguer à Dumbledore tout les pouvoirs concernant la guerre, soit vous démissionez, soit vous mourrez. »

Fudge devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme à la dernière proposition, difficilement il bredouilla :

« Je meurs ? »

Ben hocha la tête d'un air satisfait :

« Oui, mais vous mourerez en héros, disons tuer par Voldemort en personne, belle fin pour un incapable. »

Connaissant pertinemant la puissance d'un chevalier Fudge garda le silence face à l'insulte et dit :

« Mais j'ai compris qu'il était de retour, et je vais tout faire pour l'arreter. »

Ben sourit :

« Mr Fudge, je suis injuste avec vous, vous n'êtes pas incapable, du moins pas totalement. Durant les treizes années de paix vous avez été un ministre acceptable mais vous n'avez pas la carure nécéssaire à la guerre. »

Fudge ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Ben ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Allons Fudge soyez réaliste, si le survivant n'avait pas défait Voldemort il y a maintenant près de 15 ans vous n'auriez jamais été élu, les sorciers ne vous ont choisi que parceque la paix était revenu et que vous étiez bon pour gérer un pays à reconstruire. Sans Harry Potter vous ne seriez pas ici, vous auriez continuer à vous occupez des nouvelles inventions sorcières, et sans Dumbledore et ses conseils vous ne seriez pas rester ministre aussi longtemps.

Je trouve que le conseil vous offre des choix honorables, mourir en héros ou reconaitre vos erreurs, tard, mais les reconnaitre tout de même. Il vous offre même la possibilité de gardez votre place, de mon point de vue c'est plus que ce que vous méritez. Ah autre chose avant que j'oublie, si vous voulez gardez votre place vous devrez également présenter des excuses publiques à Dumbledore et surtout au survivant. »

Fudge déglutit péniblement et demanda :

« Combien de temps….. »

Ben le couppa :

« Rien du tout, je veut votre réponse maintenant. »

Fudge hocha difficilement la tête et, après quelques instants, lacha :

« Je garde mon poste ! »

Ben acquiessa à son tour et dit :

« Nous l'avions prevu. – Il sortit un rouleau de parchemin de sa poche – Voici le texte des excuses, ainsi que la délégation de tout les pouvoirs concernant la guerre à Albus Dumbledore. »

Il posa le rouleau sur le bureau et sans un mot supplémentaire sortit, laissant le ministre totalement éberlué.

Il n'eut pas la satisfaction de croiser à nouveau Percy, durant le trajet jusqu'à l'atrium. Le controleur lui fit un signe de tête quand il passa devant lui et Ben utilisa une nouvelle fois une des cheminés pour se rendre dans un autre haut lieu de pouvoir du monde magique :

« Poudlard ! »

Le collège étant quasiment vide durant les vaccances, sont arrivés passa inapercu, froncant les sourcils devant se manque de précautions, il se dirigea vers la grande salle. Mine de rien sa mission au ministère avait durée plus qu'il ne le semblait et l'heure du déjeuner était déjà là.

Le chevalier s'avanca d'un pas conquérant sous le plafond magique, souriant au regard choqués des professeurs présents. Dumbeldore se leva et , l'ayant identifier dès qu'il avait mit un pieds dans l'enceinte de l'école, le salua :

« Bienvenue chevalier. »

Les quelques professeurs présents hoquetèrent de surprise, il était rare qu'un chevalier vienne à Poudlard, mais une chose encore plus curieuse les fits oublier ce fait. Le bruit se répandant rapidement, tous les professeurs, sauf le directeur, se tournèrent vers Rogue qui, rareté supreme, souriait. Le sinistre professeur de potions se leva et , après avoir fait le tour de la table sauta dans les bras du chevalier en disant :

« Ben, sale gosse, que vient tu faire ici. »

Le chevalier acceuilli avec plaisir l'étreinte de son vieil ami et répondit :

« Plusieurs choses Sev', dont une te concerne. »

Badinant, comme personne ne l'en aurais cru cappable, le maitre des potions répondit d'un ton faussement affecté :

« Moi qui croyais que je te manquais, tu me brise le coeur.

Encore faudrait-il que tu en ai un, batard graisseux. » 

Ce fut la première fois que beaucoup de professeurs virent l'austère maitre des potions rire réelllement. Une fois que tout deux furent calmer, Dumbledore s'enquerra des motifs qui avaient poussé un chevalier à venir à Poudlard. Toute trace de joie disparu de son visage Ben dit :

« Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que nous en parlions seuls professeur. »

Dumbledore hocha la tête et mena le chevalier dans son bureau, sitôt la porte passée, Ben fut assailli par une tornade rouge et or piallant son ravissement à haute voix. Le chevalier sourit et caressa le phénix doucement, avec une petite trille de joie ce dernier ce posa sur son épaule, apparement résolu à ne pas en bouger avant un moment. Dumbledore sourit à l'éxubérance de son compagnon, Fumsek n'était pas à proprement palrer un animal de compagnie avide de caresses, seules quelques personnes trouvaient grâce à ses yeux, en fait seulement trois : lui-même, le chevalier et Harry.

Chassant cette micro-intérogation de son esprit le directeur désigna un siège au chevalier qui s'assit avec plaisir. Après un moment de silence, Dumbledore hésitant à parler le premier, et Ben n'ayant aucunement l'intention de lui facilité la tâche, le vieil homme reposa sa question :

« Que me vaut le plaisir chevalier ? »

Ben sourit, il connaissait l'homme de réputation et en-dehors de son ingérence constante dans la vie du survivant il n'avait rien à lui reproché, de plus il avait la puissance nécéssaire pour devenir chevalier, ce fait seul forçant le respect. Le jeune homme s'éclairci la gorge et dit :

« Plusieurs choses professeur, tout d"abord vous receverez sous peu le controle totale des aurors et utre factions utile à la guerre, vous aurez tout pouvoir pour combattre Voldemort. »

Dumbledor sourit :

« Je vois mal Fudge acceptant de lui-même de me transmettre ces pouvoirs. »

Ben ne répondit pas se contentant d'un léger rire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Après un autre silence il pris une voix beaucoup plus dure pour continuer son message :

« Le conseil à été informé des évenements relatifs au survivant lors de l"année passée. Inutile de vous dire que beaucoup vous désaprouve. Vous avez extremement mal juger le caractère de ce jeune homme, sans compter le fait de l"avoir placer chez ses monstres, à ce propos sont-ils morts ? Nous avons eu vent d"une attaque sur privet drive. »

Dumbeldore hocha la tête :

« Oui ils sont morts tout les trois, apparemments après une longue séance de torture, Voldemort voulant sans doute savoir où se trouvait Harry. Ce que j"aimerais bien savoir également. »

Il jetta un regard intérogateur au chevalier mais ce dernier conserva toute sa maitrise pour répondre :

« Cette question à déjà été posée professeur, et la réponse n'a pas changer nous n'en savons rien. »

Dumbeldore hocha la tête, convaincu que l'homme ne lui mentait pas, le chevalier reprit :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, si le survivant venait à revenir ici, le conseil vous………demande (il avait faillit dire ordonne) de ne plus intérferer dans sa vie, s'il veut rester ici pour les vaccances acceptez, s'il veut aller au 12 square grimaud acceptez. Laissez le libre de ses choix et ne lui dissimulé plus rien, du moins si vous êtes sur que son occlumencie est suffisante contre Voldemort. »

Le vénérable directeur acquiessa, si le conseil de l'ordre de la lumière lui demandais cela il le ferrait, c'était des alliés trop précieux pour se les mettres à dos. Ben reprit une voix plus chaleureuse pour dire :

« Et maintenant j'aimerais m'entretenir avec le professeur Rogue au sujet d'un de ses élèves. »

Dumbledore envoya presstement un fantôme chercher le dit professeur et pour patienter proposa un légère collation au chevalier qui se contenta d'un café. Il était en train de boire sa deuxième tasse quand Severus entra :

« Vous m'avez demandez Albus ?

Pas tout à fait Severus, c'est le chevalier qui m'a demander de vous appellez, à propos d'un de vos élèves apparement. » 

Severus s'assit sous l'invitation du directeur et dévisagea son ami, attendant qu'il parler. Le chevalier ne joua pas au même jeu qu'avec le directeur et demanda :

« Sev' que pense tu de Drago Malefoy ? »

Le directeur des serpentard tiqua et répondit en pesant ses mots :

« Il est le chef de sa maison, un élève brillant.

Et d'un point de vue humain ? Sincerement ? Sincerement ! C'est un sale petit con prétentieux et mauvais comme une teigne. » 

Ben sourit puis continua :

« Au service de Voldemort ? »

Severus réfléchi un moment avant de répondre :

« Pas que je sache mais c'est son rêve, il veut devenir comme son père. »

Le visage du chevalier se fit pensif et après quelques instants il demanda :

« Une chance de le tourné vers la lumière ? »

Rogue grimaca et répondit :

« Infime, mais peut-être qu'en lui montrant qu'il y a des gens supérieurs à lui, en le rabaissant quoi, peut-être qu'il pourrait apprendre. Honnetement j'en doute. »

Le chevalier plongea à nouveau dans ses pensées pendant un instant puis demanda :

« Est-il vraiment d'accord avec les idées de Voldemort ou cherche-t-il la puissance et la liberté qui en découle ? »

Severus secoua la tête :

« Je ne sais vraiment pas Ben, la seule chose que je puis te dire c'est qu'il a du subir autant de doloris que Potter si ce n'est plus, à la différence que c'était notre cher Lucius qui lui lancait. Alors de là peut-être que c'est effectivement la liberté apportée par la puissance qu'il chercher, je ne serrais pas surpris s'il ne cherchait qu'à dépasser son père auprès de Voldemor pour pouvoir le tuer sans risques. »

Ben hocha la tête et dit :

« Bon très bien, je transmettrais tout cela au conseil, messieurs, bonne journée. »

Sur ce il se leva et quitta le bureau, il avait à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que Severus le rattrapa, un peu éssouflé il demanda :

« Ben est-ce que tu sait où peut être Potter, Dumbledore s"inquiète pour lui. »

Ben leva un sourcil interrogateur, et garda le silence, laissant le professeur de potions mariner dans son jus, il finit par craquer :

« Oui bon d'accord moi aussi je m'inquiète, content ? »

Ben lui fit un sourir éclatant avant de répondre :

« Hélas Sev" je n"en ai aucune idée, mais si je le vois je lui ferrais part de ton inquiètude je suis sur que ca lui ferra plaisir. »

Laissant le professeur de potions éructer contre lui il reprit son chemin et quelques instants plus tard fut de nouveau chez lui.

RAR :

__

Onarluca : Que dire sinon merci et voici la suite ?

__

Darkness Call : Ronronronronronronron (t'arrete pas surtout je ronrone de plaisir.)

__

Cloclo : Dsl j'avoue ne pas avoir relu ma Bible depuis longtemps donc j'ai pris un raccourci.

__

Darky : C'est SUPER sympa (lol)

__

Umbre : Je crois que je n'ai jamais apprécié autant une review (dsl pour les autres pas taper svp) mais étant moi-même fan de « Coeur de cristal » je savoure d'autant plus le fait que tu aime ma fic. Merci (petite larme d'émotion)

__

Kikou : Super review (lol)

__

Mary Lary : Surtout ne te sent pas obligé d'arreter les fleurs, merci.

__

Popov : Tient un habitué. Merci beaucoup de me suivre sur celle là aussi.

__

Phantme : Ben si tu te sent le courage fait moi signe après tes exams et on devrit pouvoir s'arranger, merci.

__

Van : Merci.

__

Callista : J'espere aussi, et non je n'ai aucune idée du nombre de chapitre, mais si je suis complétement mon idée elle serras sans doute très longue (j'ai dit si). Merci d'avoir aimer (et de l'avoir dit ca gâche rien.)

__

Sen : Merci, pour répondre à ta question non je n'impose aucune fréquence dans les parutions, c'est totalement à l'inspiration, mais pour l'instant ca va.

__

Petites sorcières : Merci, mais qui te dit que c'est son grand frère ? Après tout ca peut bien être un terme purement affectueux. Pour ce qui est du slash je ne sais pas encore si j'en met un ou pas.

__

David : Merci, et pour Drago, je ne sais pas encore s'il va venir ou pas, et s'il vient si je le fais se tourner vers la lumière ou pas ( c'est quand même une fic surtout sur Harry et Ben)

MERCI A TOUS ENCORE UNE FOIS

__

Petite annonce pour ceux qui suivent « Jouvence », non je n'ai aps arreter (je le dit tout de suite) mais l'inspi me manque dernièrement donc ne vous attendez pas à un nouveau chapitre rapidement.


	6. Double explications

Petite note aux lecteurs : Comme vous avez vus, j'ai été beaucoup plus long pour ce chapitre et j'en suis pas vraiment satisfait, mais comme j'ai la suite en tête j'ai pris le risque. J'espère que vous ne serrez pas trop déçus.

****

Double explications.

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait espérer, Harry ne vint pas à sa rencontre, il n'était même pas dans le salon, déçu, et, dans une certaine mesure, inquiet, il monta pour vérifier la chambre de son élève.

Après avoir frappé doucement, il entra, ce qu'il vit le fit grimacer, allongé sur son lit, la tête plongé dans son oreiller, Harry pleurait. A pas feutrés, le chevalier s'avança, il fut bientôt assis sur le lit, mais l'adolescent n'eut aucune réaction, fronçant les sourcils, Ben lui posa une main sur l'épaule en l'appelant doucement.

La réaction du survivant le pris par surprise, Harry lui sauta dessus et commença à le frapper en l'insultant. Fort heureusement, Harry était trop faible psychologiquement pour penser à utiliser sa magie, et, physiquement, ne représentait pas une grande menace.

Ben le laissa donc faire jusqu'à ce qu'il s'épuise. Le visage contre le torse du chevalier il pleurait en ne cessant de demander :

" Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ? "

Toujours incertain quand aux raisons de cette rage, le chevalier demanda doucement :

" Explique moi ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui Harry. "

Fatigué de sa crise, Harry ne protesta pas et lui raconta sa journée.

Il c'était rendormit rapidement après le passage de son maître pour lui annoncer qu'il partait en mission. Les elfes l'avaient réveillés, suivant les instructions de Ben, vers 11h. Une douche et un léger repas l'avaient conduit au salon où ses livres l'attendaient.

Il lisait de puis quelques minutes quand l'un des elfes annonça un visiteur :

" Maître Harry, le Maitre chevalier Akito est ici. "

Nerveux, Harry c'était levé près à accueillir le visiteur et s'excuser de l'absence de son maître. En voyant apparaître le chevalier, il remercia Ben de lui avoir appris à contrôler un minimum son visage, non pas que l'homme soit laid, mais il dégageai une aura malfaisante. En dehors de cette aura l'homme n'avait pas grand chose de remarquable en bien ou en mal, pâle, maigre les cheveux gris foncé et les yeux violets, il aurait pu être beau sans cette émanation. Harry se demanda comment un tel homme avait pu devenir chevalier.

Parlant d'une voix douce et basse, presque un murmurée, l'homme se présenta :

" Je suis le chevalier d'or Akito. "

Harry eut besoin de toute sa maîtrise récemment acquise pour ne pas le chasser, cet homme le répugnait. Il s'inclina poliment et se présenta à son tour :

" Je suis l'apprenti du chevalier de platine Ben. "

Akito sourit :

" Je sais qui tu es petit homme, c'est d'ailleurs toi que je venais voir. "

Harry fronça les sourcils plus le temps passait, plus une peur irraisonné l'envahissait en présence de cet homme, comme s'il était un détraqueur affaibli. Il mit un point d'honneur à cacher sa surprise et d'un ton très civile répondit :

" J'en suis très honoré seigneur chevalier. "

Le sourire du chevalier se renforça, le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'y trouver quelque chose de malsain, comme si l'homme riait d'une plaisanterie connue de lui seul, une plaisanterie qui mettrait en scène Harry. Alors une certitude apparu dans l'esprit du survivant : cet homme venait pour faire du mal ! Pourquoi en était-il arriver à cette conclusion, il l'ignorait, mais il était convaincu que l'homme venait pour le faire souffrir.

Sans attendre d'invitation, Akito se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil, Harry faillit lui sauter dessus en constatant que c'était celui de Ben, sans savoir pourquoi il haïssait déjà cet homme. Résolu à lui montrer qu'il n'avait aucun pouvoir sur lui, Harry s'assit dans son propre fauteuil et demanda :

" Que me vaut cet honneur chevalier d'or "

Il insista particulièrement sur le dernier mot, pas besoin d'être fin psychologue pour voir que l'homme était très fier, et Harry voulait lui rappeler qu'aussi puissant soit-il son maître l'était davantage. Akito eut un petit mouvement de l'œil prouvant à Harry qu'il avait taper juste, le chevalier se reprit rapidement et commença à parler :

" Cher petit homme, je m'étonne que tu suive l'enseignement d'un homme à qui tu doit d'avoir passer onze ans dans un placard. "

Harry fronça les sourcils et répondit :

" J'ignore de quoi vous voulez parlez mais je crois savoir que la diffamation n'est pas très bien vu ici, vous devriez faire attention chevalier. "

Contre toute attente, cette réponse l'énerva plus que tout, il bondit de son siège et referma une main autour du cou du survivant et le souleva de son fauteuil en criant :

" POUR QUI TE PRENDS TU PETIT CON ? J'AI TOUT LES DROITS FACE A TOI, TON MAITRE DONT TU SEMBLE SI FIER, C'EST A LUI QUE TU DOIT D'AVOIR PASSER ONZE ANS DANS UN PLACARD. ET TU SAIT POURQUOI ? ……………PARCE QUE C'EST TON FRERE ! "

La vie quitta le visage du survivant, son frère ? Impossible ont lui aurait dit ! Sirius lui aurait dit, ou Rémus ou même Dumbledore, ou n'importe quel sorcier, ses parents étaient connus, riches, ont l'aurait forcément averti s'il avait un frère. Tentant de contrôler sa voix il répondit :

" Mensonges ! Vous êtes fou. "

Akito sourit méchamment et relâcha l'adolescent, pour l'attraper par le col, il le traîna au premier et ouvrit une porte que Harry savait être celle de la chambre de son maître. Violemment le chevalier d'or le projeta vers la table de nuit et dit :

" Alors explique moi cette photo ? "

La photo, moldue, en question était sur la table de nuit et représentait trois personnes, un petit garçon d'une dizaine d'années, blotti dans les bras d'un jeune homme, tandis qu'une jeune femme lui tenait la main. Il n'eut aucun mal à identifier ces trois personnes, l'enfant était Ben, cela crevait les yeux. Et les deux autres personnages, il les connaissait, la première fois qu'il les avait vu c'était dans un miroir, un miroir qui avait ensuite servit à garder la pierre philosophale, le miroir du risèd et ces deux personnes c'étaient ses parents.

Apparemment satisfait de son œuvre, le chevalier partit sans un mot de plus, l'air désespérer du survivant lui prouvait qu'il avait réussi.

Harry resta prostré un moment, puis quitta péniblement la chambre de son maître pour regagner la sienne, se moquant désormais de tout, il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa couler ses larmes.

Durant le récit de son élève Ben, n'avais pas dit un mot, mais Harry avait senti ses muscles se crispés, montrant la fureur qu'il ressentait. D'une voix éteinte le survivant conclu :

" Je veut partir d'ici. "

Bien que s'attendant à cette réaction, le chevalier en fut blessé, son élève non, son frère le haïssait. Akito c'était bien gardé de lui raconter toute l'histoire n'usant que de ce qui le servait dans son désir de le faire souffrir. Doucement, craignant la réaction de son frère, Ben posa une main sur le dos du survivant et murmura :

" Je ne te retiendrais pas à la seule condition que tu écoute toute l'histoire, ensuite je te laisserais choisir. "

Sachant pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas le choix, Harry acquiesça et le chevalier commença, après lui avoir demander de ne pas l'interrompre :

" Pour que tu comprenne tout je dois revenir un peu avant que maman ne tombe enceinte de moi. Après leur sorti de Poudlard, d'où ils étaient sortis majors de leur promotion, nos parents voulurent rejoindre l'ordre du phénix. Ils étaient tout prêt à le faire quand le conseil les contacta, papa avait la puissance nécessaire pour devenir chevalier et maman était déjà très douée en enchantement. Voyant en cette proposition une chance pour l'ordre du phénix, ils acceptèrent et vinrent tout deux ici.

Ils suivirent l'enseignement du cercle pendant quelques temps, puis maman tomba enceinte de moi. Il est dangereux de porter une vie pendant sa formation, elle aurait du avorter, mais le conseil leur proposa une autre alternative : il devrait laisser l'enfant au cercle, ils aurait le droit de le voir, mais il ne vivrait jamais avec eux. Comme c'était soit ca, soit l'avortement ils acceptèrent, et c'est ainsi qu'à ma naissance je fut immédiatement confié à Tabris.

Papa et maman, une fois leur formation finie repartirent et intégrèrent l'ordre du phénix. Pendant 10 ans ils vinrent souvent me voir, j'ai su que j'était " adopté " avant même de savoir l'écrire, honnêtement je n'était pas malheureux, comme ils ne me voyaient que de temps en temps, ils étaient cool avec moi, plutôt comme un oncle et une tante qui me gâtait.

Durant ces dix années, je rencontrais même Sirius, Rémus et Peter, mais à certaines conditions, ils étaient tous sous un charme de mémoire, dès qu'ils quittaient le cercle ils oubliaient mon existence pour ne s'en souvenir que quand ils revenaient me voir.

La dernière fois que je les ai vu c'était peu avant ta naissance, papa était comme un fou à l'idée d'avoir un autre fils, il couvait maman comme pas possible.

Quelque temps après ta naissance ils durent se cacher, je ne te raconterais pas la suite d'événements qui mena au 31 octobre 91, tu la connais.

Quand j'ai appris leur mort, et le fait que tu avait survécu je demandais à mon maître de te faire venir ici, mais le conseil refusa, même si j'aurais voulu t'avoir à mes cotés, je crois que c'était davantage un caprice de gamin qu'une demande sérieuse. J'avais commencé ma formation vers la fin de ma dixième année, et je fut sacré chevalier à onze ans.

De ce moment là, je me suis renseigné sur toi, mais le conseil filtrait mes information, tout ce que je savais c'était que tu vivait chez des moldus, qui avait un fils de ton âge. D'un point de vue purement théorique, je n'avais rien à reprocher à cette situation, puisque j'ignorais ce que tu subissais. Après tout, tu était en sécurité, nourri, logé, tu avait un camarade de ton âge et tu ignorait ta célébrité, c'était ce que je savais de ta vie, et je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais t'apporter de plus.

Et puis le temps passa et tu entra à Poudlard, de ce moment là je m'intéressais moins à toi, pour moi tu était en sécurité là-bas, Dumbledore veillerait sur toi, tout allait pour le mieux. Oh bien sur je fut mit au courant de tes aventures, et plus d'une fois je me mit à douter, était tu vraiment en sécurité ? mais le conseil me rassura à chaque fois, et je laissais tomber.

Ce n'est que l'année dernière que j'ai réellement suivit ta vie, le conseil s'intéressait à toi et fit prendre des renseignements poussé sur toi, ne te vexe pas c'est pareil pour tout le monde. J'avoue avoir eu plus d'une fois envie d'aller à Poudlard et de tuer cette grosse conne d'Ombrage, mais évidemment je ne pouvais pas.

Je crois que c'est tout Harry, je ne peut pas me justifier, c'est vrai que j'aurais du passer outre le conseil, aller vérifier par moi-même tes conditions de vie, mais pour moi le conseil n'avait jamais tort et j'ai sincèrement penser que tu étai mieux là bas.

Pour ce qui est du fait que j'aurais pu te dire qui j'était la première fois qu'on c'est rencontrer je n'avais pas le doit, le conseil m'avait donner un choix, soit je te révélais mon identité et à ce compte là, un autre chevalier t'aurais former, soit je ne te disais rien et c'était moi qui te formais. J'ai préféré t'avoir à mes cotés. "

Harry resta sans réaction un moment puis passa ses bras autour du cou du chevalier et dit :

" Promet moi que tu ne me cache plus rien. "

Ben grimaça :

" Il y a encore une chose Harry, je ne l'ai appris que quelques jours avant ton arrivée. – Harry lui fit signe de continuer- Toi et moi sommes les héritiers de Gryffondor. "

Contrairement à ce qu'il avait penser, Harry ne fut ni choqué ni surpris de la nouvelle il se contenta de dire :

" Ca ne m'étonne même pas. "

Ben sourit, puis grimaça et dit :

" Harry, une dernière chose. "

Sentant l'anxiété de son grand frère Harry se serra un peu plus contre lui, et le chevalier continua :

" Si tu décide de rester, le conseil ordonnera sûrement qu'on bloque ta mémoire, la seule autre possibilité serais que tu ai un autre maitre que moi. "

Harry hocha la tête et murmura :

" Je comprends grand frère, et je reste. "

Ben ferma les yeux un instant, savourant la joie qui emplissait son âme son petit frère ne le rejetait pas. Il passa ses bras autour de lui et murmura :

" Je t'aime petit frère, ne doute jamais de ca. "

Harry sourit, et d'un ton amusé répondit :

" Je crois que je pourrais apprendre à te supporter. "

Ils rirent tout les deux puis Harry demanda :

" Qu'est ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui ? "

Le sourire du chevalier devint plus carnassier :

" Et bien, j'ai fait peur à Percy ainsi qu'à Fudge et ensuite je suis aller disputer Dumbledore et taquiner Severus. Qui accessoirement s'inquiète pour toi. "

Harry secoua la tête :

" Soit sérieux, qu'à tu fait. "

Ben rit :

" Mais c'est la vérité Harry, je suis aller au ministère, et ensuite à Poudlard. – Il claqua des doigts comme s'il venait de se rappeler d'une chose – J'ai d'ailleurs oublié d'apporter du shampooing à Sev'. "

Le survivant laissa échapper un petit rire et dit :

" Raconte moi. "

Ben s'exécuta avec plaisir, lui racontant en détails comment il avait effrayé Fudge et Percy, et ensuite la discussion avec Dumbledore. La seule chose qu'il laissa sous silence était les questions qu'il avait posé sur Malefoy, inutile d'inquiéter son petit frère avec la venue probable de son ennemi.

Une fois qu'il eut raconter sa journée, le chevalier se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son frère et dit :

" Je dois aller voir le conseil, Akito doit être sanctionné, et cette fois il ne s'en sortiras pas. "

Harry frissonna au nom du chevalier, et remit ses bras autour du cou de son frère en demandant :

" Qu'est ce qu'il risque ? "

Ben haussa les épaules, comme si ca n'avait pas d'importance :

" Sans doute la mort, il à trop de fois désobéit au conseil, et il est trop instable pour qu'on le laisse en vie. "

Harry secoua la tête :

" Comment peut tu parler de tuer un homme comme si c'était rien. "

Le chevalier soupira et répondit :

" Harry, nous ne sommes pas des saints, nous sommes des guerriers, nous tuons ou nous sommes tués. Akito est dangereux, imagine qu'il rejoigne Voldemort, nous ne pouvons pas le laisser en vie, c'est une question de sécurité. "

Harry enfoui sa tête dans le cou de son frère et dit :

" Il est plus à plaindre qu'autre chose, il t'envie, c'est pour ca qu'il m'a agresser, ce n'est pas moi qu'il visait c'était toi. J'ignore pourquoi il t'en veut à ce point, mais ce que je sais c'est qu'il a mal, il a très mal, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. "

Ben posa une main sur la tête de son petit frère et commença à lui caresser les cheveux en disant :

" Je ne nie pas cela Harry, c'est certainement à cause de moi qu'il est comme ca, mais même dans ses conditions nous ne pouvons faire autrement que de le mettre hors circuit. De toute façon la décision ne nous appartient pas, le conseil trancheras, et si tu y tient je demanderais à ce qu'il t'entendent. Peut-être arriveras tu à le sauver, mais ne me demande pas de le protéger, de toute façon il ne le voudrait pas. "

Harry s'agrippa un peu plus au cou de son frère avant de répondre :

" Merci grand frère. Maintenant dit moi pourquoi il te hait à ce point. "

Ben leva les yeux au ciel et répondit :

" C'est une longue histoire Harry.

M'en fout, je veut savoir ! " 

Ben sourit à la réponse qui avait tout du caprice d'enfant et répondit :

" Ok sale gosse, je vais t'expliquer en gros. "

Harry s'installa plus confortablement contre son frère et le chevalier commença :

" Je connais Akito depuis toujours, sa famille à donner bon nombre de chevalier à l'ordre, sur les 5 dernière générations, 4 ont étés chevalier de platine. Avant que tu ne pose la question, il n'y a qu'un chevalier de platine, et il n'obéit qu'au conseil, alors que les autres chevaliers sont plus ou moins soumis à la hierarchie en fonction de la puissance. Théoriquement le chevalier de platine à tout pouvoir sur les autres chevaliers. Il est le seul autorisé à pénétrer dans la salle du conseil, il est le seul que le conseil écoute, et tout le monde considère qu'il finira conseiller. Ce n'est pas une règle, c'est une habitude.

Comme je te disais les 4 générations précédants Akito ont tous été chevalier de platine, inutile de te dire qu'il s'y voyait déjà. Akito à 5 ans de plus que moi, pendant mon enfance je l'ai longtemps considéré comme mon grand frère, il jouait avec moi, il me consolait, il faisait tout ce qu'un grand frère aimant fait.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il serais chevalier avant moi, mais le conseil ne l'appellait pas, disant qu'il n'était pas près, il acceptait ca et ne se vexait pas. Et puis un jour j'ai commencé ma formation alors que lui n'était toujours pas autorisé à être formé, il m'a félicité mais il était furieux, et honnêtement je le comprends.

Sont père est mort en mission pendant ma formation, le titre de chevalier de platine à donc été transmis à mon maître, Tabris. Akito, qui n'avait toujours pas commencé sa formation à accepté ce fait, ne doutant pas instant que le conseil lui remettrait ce titre dès qu'il serrais chevalier.

J'ai terminer ma formation en 9 mois, ce n'est qu'un mois avant mon sacre qu'il fut accepté comme apprenti, nous en avons été très heureux tout les deux. Quelque temps après que j'ai été sacré chevalier, un conseiller mourut, le conseil à douze siège, sauf en période de guerre où le chevalier de platine siège également. On promu donc mon maître au rang de conseiller, et le titre de chevalier de platine fut vacant. Pendant près de deux ans, le conseil se refusa à décerner ce titre à quelqu'un, après coup je sais qu'il m'avait déjà en tête, mais j'était beaucoup trop jeune.

Akito fut sacré chevalier à son tour, bien que beaucoup de chevalier ait exprimé leur réticence à le reconnaître comme un pair. Dès qu'il avait été accepté comme apprenti il était devenu encore plus imbu de lui même, persuadé qu'il serrait un jour chevalier de platine et de là conseiller. En plus de ca il était très doué, une capacité d'apprentissage extraordinaire et une puissance de la même eau, il avait tout pour faire un très grand chevalier. A tel point que son premier maître ne sut quoi lui apprendre et demanda au conseil de lui en trouver un autre, ce qu'il fit. Son deuxième maitre était assez mal vu par ses pairs, comme Akito il était violent et imbu de sa personne, mais le conseil jugea qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le former.

Dès qu'il fut sacré chevalier, il répandit une rumeur comme quoi le conseil devrait le nommer chevalier de platine. Il alla jusqu'à mettre en cause mon maître, l'accusant d'avoir tuer son père.

Les règles du duel sont très strict dans le cercle, l'une d'entre elle est qu'un conseiller n'as pas le droit de se battre en duel, c'est à un de ses élèves de le faire, Tabris m'avait élevé, et à ce titre c'est moi qui le provoquait en duel. J'avais 13 ans, il en avait 18, inutile de te dire qu'il se voyait déjà gagnant.

Le duel fut long et éprouvant, mais je finit par gagner, j'avais le droit de prendre sa vie, mais il avait été mon grand frère, aussi l'ai-je épargner. Aujourd'hui je le regrette, le conseil considéra mon geste comme sage et de ce jour je fut le chevalier de platine, Akito ne m'a jamais pardonné, je l'avais vaincu à la loyale, je lui avait laisser la vie sauve et je prenais ce qu'il pensais être sien.

Ca fait près de 13 années qu'il fait tout pour me nuire, à tel point que le conseil le sanctionna plusieurs fois, mais dans sa folie il croit que je manipule conseil à travers Tabris, sans doute parce que c'est ce qu'il ferrait.

Je lui ai toujours pardonné ses égarement, refusant de le voir autrement que comme un pauvre fou, qui méritait plus de l'aide que des sanctions, mais ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui je ne lui pardonnerait pas. Qu'il ait voulu me nuire, j'ai l'habitude, mais qu'il t'ai fait souffrir, ca je refuse de passer l'éponge. Je ne permettrais à personne de te faire du mal sans en payer les conséquences petit frère. "

Harry avait écouté le récit de son frère tout en combattant la fatigue qui montait en lui, la dernière phrase l'avait soulagée, non qu'il en doutait mais entendre encore une fois que son frère le protégerait lui avait procuré un sentiment de paix. Toujours accroché à son grand frère, Harry bailla et dit :

" Ne le tue pas s'il te plaît, si je ne souhaite pas la mort du rat, je n'ai aucune raison de souhaité celle d'un inconnu. "

Ben sourit en entendant la voix endormie de son petit frère et, après s'être dégagé dit :

" On en parleras demain petit frère, pour l'instant dors. "

Harry grommela quelque chose comme " j'ai pas sommeil ", et s'endormit. Le chevalier secoua la tête devant l'attitude puérile de son frère et, après l'avoir déshabillé et glisser sous les couvertures, sorti pour avertir le conseil.

RAR :

Onarluca : Dsl pour le retard (léger quand même). Merci pour tes encouragements.

Abel : Voilà le suivant, merci.

Yami ni hikari : Personnage connu, merci d'être là.

Kira : Merci

Darky : La voilà, dsl si j'ai mit plus de temps. Merci

Cloclo : Merci

Umbre77 : Ne casse pas ton PC, sinon moi j'aurais pas la suite de c de c ! En parlant de ca je l'attends avec impatience (mais ca a du se voir dans ma dernière review non ? Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit, sinon je te met en perso et je te massacre lol). Merci pour tes reviews ( et tes fic aussi)

Darkness Call : Arrêtez de me féliciter pour la rapidité d'uptade après j'ai honte de mettre plus de temps (snif snif). Tu veut la recette ? Dsl secret professionnel (na).

Merci

Popov : J'espère que tu ne regretteras pas non plus avec ce chapitre (m'a donné du mal celui la)

Rayuroplanis : Très joli, merci beaucoup.

Darkheart : Je m'arrête pas, mais j'ai eu du mal pour celui-ci. Merci

Tiken : Très flatter, merci.

Mary Larry : Merci encore, (t'arrête pas j'adore les fleurs)

Gandalf le blanc : La voilà, bon appétit.

Felly : Je crois que tu as du être déçu j'ai pas vraiment axer le chapitre là-dessus, merci.


	7. Entrainement spirituel

****

Entraînement spirituel

Le lendemain matin, Harry s'éveilla en sursaut, quelque chose manquait, il secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et réalisa que son frère, il savoura ce simple mot, n'avait pas passé la nuit avec lui. Blesser, le survivant fit la grimace, d'accord il ne lui avait pas demander, mais il aurait pu y penser tout seul. Un doute s'installa dans son esprit, et si Ben n'était pas sur qu'il ne lui en voulait pas ? Et s'il pensait que ses réactions n'étaient du qu'à la fatigue ou au choc ?

Grimaçant davantage il se leva, bien décidé à trouver son frère pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème. Ne prenant même pas la peine de passer une robe chambre, il n'allait pas se gêner devant son frère, surtout que ce dernier l'avait déjà vu nu, il descendit au rez-de-chaussée, persuadé de le trouver à la cuisine ou au salon. La cuisine était vide, même les elfes n'étaient pas là, il se rendit donc au salon, la pièce était apparemment vide, il allait sortir pour vérifier la chambre de son frère, quand une voix monta du seul fauteuil dont il ne voyait que le dossier :

" Ton frère est là, Harry Potter. "

Le survivant sursauta, et dévisagea l'homme qui c'était lever, un sourire se forma sur les lèvres de l'adolescent, l'homme portait son frère dans ses bras comme on porte un enfant. Le chevalier avait la tête nicher dans le cou de l'inconnu et semblait dormir. Harry prit alors conscience que l'homme était vêtu de blanc, rougissant de se montrer en caleçon devant un des dirigeants de l'ordre, il s'inclina maladroitement et bredouilla :

" Seigneur conseiller, c'est un honneur. "

Le conseiller rit :

" Détends toi Harry. Nous sommes presque en famille, pas besoin d'être gêner au cérémonieux. Je suis Tabris. "

Harry eut un grand sourire pour l'homme qui avait fait de son frère ce qu'il était. Tabris sourit à son tour et, après avoir déposé son élève dans le fauteuil, fit signe au survivant d'aller à la cuisine. Harry s'exécuta et fut rapidement rejoins par le conseiller, chaleureusement ce dernier le prit dans ses bras et dit :

" Tu es le portrait cracher de James. "

Harry sourit et demanda :

" Vous le connaissiez bien ? "

Tabris s'assit à la table et après avoir appeler les elfes pour le petit déjeuner, répondit :

" Oui, nous avons été formés en même temps, et nous aurions certainement été sacré chevalier en même temps si Lily n'était pas tomber enceinte.

Parlez moi de lui s'il vous plaît.

Il était extraordinaire, et s'il n'avait pas été convenu qu'il devait rejoindre l'ordre du phénix il aurait certainement été chevalier de platine à ma place. "

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées, on lui avait souvent répété que son père était un grand sorcier, mais il n'avait jamais su à quel point.

Il était tellement pris dans ses réflexions qu'il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir et sursauta quand une main lui passa dans les cheveux, et une voix amusé lui dire :

" Bien dormi petit frère ? "

Harry décida, contrairement à ses habitudes passées, de parler franchement :

" J'aurais mieux dormi si tu était rester avec moi. "

Ben fit la grimace et s'expliqua :

" Je ne voulais pas m'imposer Harry, j'ai penser qu'il fallait te laisser du temps pour assimiler la nouvelle. "

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, et répondit :

" Bon je vais être clair, je ne t'en veut pas. Mais je t'en voudrais si tu décidais d'être distant avec moi. Je veut rester avec toi grand frère ! "

Ben eut un sourire éclatant à cette déclaration sans fioritures et après s'être assis attira son frère sur ses genoux en disant :

" Je resterais avec toi gamin. "

Tabris regardait les deux frères avec un petit sourire triste, il était heureux qu'ils se soient retrouver, Ben avait besoin de protéger quelqu'un c'était sa nature et Harry avait besoin d'amour et de protection, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Le conseiller secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées qu'il sentait envahir son esprit et dit :

" Harry, je ne suis pas ici pour avoir le plaisir de te parler de James et Lily.

Je sais, vous êtes ici pour bloquer ma mémoire, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui. Le charme sera rompu quand tu seras sacré chevalier, en attendant la journée d'hier aura été tout à fait normal, à tel point que tu va te souvenir de tout les livres que Ben t'avais donner à lire. "

Harry baissa la tête et murmura :

" Est-ce qu'on ne peut pas attendre un peu ? "

Ben le serra contre lui et répondit :

" Non petit frère, il n'y a pas un instant à perdre, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, et le temps nous manque. "

Harry hocha doucement la tête et passa ensuite ses bras autour du cou de son frère pour se serre contre lui. Tabris sourit avec bienveillance à cette démonstration d'affection, et resta plusieurs minutes sans rien faire, laissant le survivant savouré cette étreinte, la dernière, avant son sacre, qu'il recevrait de son grand frère.

Après ces quelques minutes il se leva, s'approcha des deux frère et posa une main sur la nuque du survivant, pendant quelque secondes il ne se passa rien puis Harry eut un sursaut et s'endormit.

Ben leva les yeux vers son maître et hocha la péniblement la tête, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Le chevalier se leva pour ramener son élève dans sa chambre et Tabris eut le temps de voir les yeux de son élève brillez de larmes contenues.

Harry s'éveilla quelques heures plus tard, se souvenant parfaitement qu'il avait passer son après midi de la veille à lire différents ouvrages très intéressants. La présence de son maître assis à coté de son lit ne le surprit même pas, d'un ton enjoué le chevalier demanda :

" Alors marmotte on se décide à émerger ? "

Harry sourit et demanda :

" Pourquoi tu m'a pas réveiller plus tôt ?

Aujourd'hui tu à un programme fatiguant, il valait mieux que tu dorme le plus possible. " 

Le survivant acquiesça et sortit de son lit, il allait passer sa robe de chambre pour aller déjeuner quand son maître l'arrêta :

" Inutile Harry, aujourd'hui tu ne mange pas et tu ne t'habille pas. "

L'adolescent leva un sourcil interrogateur, mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut l'invitation de son maître à le suivre. Ben le mena pour la première fois à l'extérieur de la maison, dans le jardin. La seule chose remarquable étant la piscine en-dehors de ca, il n'y avait ni fleur, ni arbre, seulement du gazon. Le chevalier le sortit de sa contemplation en disant :

" Aujourd'hui tu va développer tes réflexes psychiques. Il faut que tu soit capable de faire le vide dans ton esprit en un instant. Pour cela tu va devoir concentrer toute ton énergie sur ton esprit. Dans le même temps nous allons déterminer quel est ton élément.

Feu ! C'est la seule chose que j'ai retenu des cours de divination, le lion est un signe de feu.

C'est pas ce que je veut savoir Harry, l'élément de ton signe astrale n'est pas forcément ton élément. Bon déshabille toi et allonge toi par terre, genoux pliés pour avoir les pieds à plats par terre, et bras écartés, paumes vers le ciel. "

Bien que toujours un peu gêner, Harry s'exécuta, aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance, il tenta de ne pas rougir. Ben fit apparaître un pinceau et pot d'encre en disant :

" Les cinq éléments sont présents sur ton corps – il trempa le pinceau dans l'encre et sur chaque pieds traça une rune symbolisant la terre – les pieds sont la terre. – Il traça ensuite la rune du vent dans chaque paume – les mains sont le vent. – Le pinceau se déplaça vers le front du survivant et deux runes furent tracés – La raison est l'eau, et ta cicatrice est ta magie. – Le pinceau marqua ensuite la peau de l'adolescent à la naissance des poils pubiens – Le sexe est le feu. "

Le pinceau et le pot disparurent et le chevalier continua :

" Quand l'encre sera sèche tu mangeras ca – il sortit une boule faites de quelque chose ressemblant à des queues de rat – tu sais ce que c'est n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sur ce sont des branchiflores, j'en ai utilisé pendant la deuxième tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers.

Exact, mais celle-ci sont traiter pour que leur action durent 24h. Pendant un jour et une nuit tu va rester au fond de cette piscine, l'eau est le seul élément commun à tous les hommes. L'eau de la piscine est enchantée pour rester à la températures du corps, et je te jetterais un sort pour que tu ne puisse pas bouger, pendant 24h la seule chose que tu pourra faire c'est te concentrer. Tu ne dépenseras aucune énergie pour réguler ta température, pour digérer ou pour bouger, même pas pour respirer, le mouvement est automatique avec les branchiflores, la seule chose qui te prendra de l'énergie ce seras ton esprit. "

Harry hocha la tête et son maitre, après avoir vérifier que l'encre était sèche, lui fit manger les branchiflores et l'ensorcela pour qu'il reste au fond de l'eau et qu'il ne puisse pas bouger. Un instant plus tard, Harry voyait le ciel à travers un rideau d'eau.

Il allait commencer à travailler quand il sentit une présence dans son esprit, il ce concentra de toute ses forces pour la chasser, mais " l'autre " résista. Il fallut quelque instant au survivant pour comprendre que c'était son maitre. Il fut ébahi par l'amour que son maître ressentait pour lui, apparemment le chevalier était bien plus à attaché à lui qu'aux autres élèves qu'il avait put avoir. Savourant cette affection, il ne prit pas garde au message que lui transmettait le chevalier :

" _Tu va bientôt perdre la vue, c'est normal ne panique pas. "_

Harry tenta de lui transmettre qu'il avait compris, mais il se rendit compte qu'il était très difficile de parler par télépathie, Ben le rassura :

" _C'est seulement la pratique qui te manque Harry, ce n'est pas grave. J'ai oublié de te dire comment trouver ton élément, fait le vide dans ton esprit et concentre toi sur les runes que j'ai tracé, tu saura alors quel est ton élément. "_

Harry acquiesça mentalement et le chevalier se retira laissant seulement derrière lui une impression chaude et douce d'amour fraternel. Harry attendit quelques instants que sa vue s'obscurcisse et seulement ensuite commença à faire le vide dans son esprit. Il avait fait des progrès par rapport à l'année dernière, mais cela lui prenais encore plusieurs minutes pour arriver à l'état de " transe " rechercher.

Harry plongea en lui, vidant son esprit de toute pensées parasites pour ne se concentrer que sur les runes dessinées sur lui. Il sentait sa magie le parcourir avec l'impétuosité d'un torrent, mais pour une fois ce n'était pas cela qu'il cherchait. Tout doucement il chassa la perception de la magie pour revenir aux autres éléments, le vent fut le premier sur lequel il se concentra, il sentait les runes pulsées avec force et régularité comme des cœurs sur ses paumes, sensation bizarre mais agréable, ne ressentant rien de vraiment exceptionnel il changea d'éléments et ce concentra sur la terre. Contrairement au vent il ne sentit qu'un faible battement irrégulier, il n'était pas lié à la terre, l'eau fut sa prochaine étape. La rune se mit à pulser avec encore plus de force que celle du vent à tel point que cela en était douloureux, chassant la pensé de l'eau il ce concentra sur la dernière, le feu. Il fut presque soufflé par la puissance qu'il sentait irradié de la dernière rune.

Il avait trouvé, feu, eau et air, il était lié à trois éléments, ne sachant pas si cela était normal, il tenta de contacter son maître, il voulait des explications, mais il eut beau chercher il ne parvint pas à l'atteindre. Mettant la question dans un coin de son esprit, il laissa toutes ses autres pensées l'envahir. Puisqu'il devait s'entraîner à vider son esprit, il devait recommencer du début.

Durant les heures suivantes il ne cessa de vider son esprit pour ensuite se laisser à nouveau envahir par ses pensées. Inlassablement il s'entraîna à vider son esprit le plus rapidement possible, concentrant toute son énergie à cela.

Ben ne suivait pas les progrès de son élève, alors que Harry se battait avec lui-même pour rendre son maître fier de lui. Le maître en question était en pleine discussion avec Tabris. Le chevalier était inquiet :

" Ce n'est pas suffisant Tabris, le sceau à déjà put être brisé dans le passé.

Je sais, je sais, mais le conseil refuse de l'exécuter. Le sceaux était la seule chose qu'on pouvait faire. Et puis même s'il est puissant il n'est pas Salazar.

Mouais, je ne suis pas aussi sur que toi de l'infaillibilité de la méthode.

Que veut tu qu'il ce passe ? Seul il ne pourra jamais briser le sceaux, et personne en dehors du cercle n'a la puissance pour le faire.

Tu oublie Tom et Albus.

Albus ne le ferra jamais, et Akito ne se tourneras jamais vers Tom.

J'aimerais en être aussi sur que toi.

Ben, la seule chose qu'on ai laisser à Akito c'est sa haine pour Voldemort, il ne se tourneras jamais vers lui, point !

Bon, bon, très bien si vous le dites conseiller.

Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas être agressif, mais je ne suis pas revenu pour parler d'Akito. Nous venons d'apprendre que Voldemort à pris le contrôle d'Azkaban.

Et ?

Oui s'il n'y avait que ca ce ne serrais pas trop grave, mais il a trouver, par je ne sais quel procédé, le moyen de crée de nouveaux détraqueurs. Azkaban en comptait 200, il a réussi à en créer 200 autres, et il n'a aucune raison de s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Que fait on ?

Le conseil à décréter l'état de guerre, félicitations conseiller ! "

Ben resta figé un moment, en plus de 2000 ans d'existence l'ordre n'avait été en guerre que 3 fois. Soupirant le chevalier demanda :

" Que dois-je faire de Harry ?

Continue à le former, le temps viendra bientôt où il devra faire face à son destin.

En parlant de ca, j'ai pris une décision, quand il seras sacré chevalier je renoncerais à mon titre et je partirais avec lui ! "

Le conseiller quitta d'un bond son fauteuil :

" QUOI ?

Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais je refuse de laisser mon petit frère affronter seul cet ordure. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ai tuer je resterais à ses cotés pour le protéger.

Tu ne peut pas faire ca !

Si, je peut, et je le ferrais. "

Le conseiller se rassis et, après avoir pris une grande inspiration dit :

" Je comprends, mais je pense qu'il y a un autre moyen.

Je t'écoute.

Quand il seras sacré chevalier, il retourneras à Poudlard, c'est là-bas que les choses vont se passer. Je ferrais en sorte que le conseil te désigne pour le protéger jusqu'à la bataille finale, après tu feras ce que tu veut.

Tu me jure que tu feras tout pour que le conseil m'envoie le protéger ?

Oui, et j'ai même déjà une idée qui plaira au conseil.

Très bien, je te fait confiance. Quand aura lieu la prochaine cession ?

A la prochaine croisée des destins, comme d'habitude. "

Le chevalier sourit et répondit :

" Tu peu pas dire minuit comme tout le monde ? "

Ils rirent tout deux à cette destruction de l'ambiance sérieuse qui avait pesée sur leur conversation.

Harry était sous l'eau depuis près de 20 heures maintenant, et bien qu'il ai augmenter sa vitesse, il n'était toujours pas satisfait, il lui fallait quelques secondes désormais pour vider son esprit, mais il n'arrivait pas à faire mieux. Tout cela parce qu'il buttait toujours sur la même pensée, ou plutôt sur le même souvenir : la mort de Sirius.

Il avait rapidement découvert qu'en associant ses pensées et ses souvenirs il pouvait les chassés, par exemple le souvenir de son combat contre le basilic était chassé par le soulagement de voir Ginny se réveiller dans la chambre des secrets. Toutes ses sombres pensées avaient leur pendants en bien, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver celle qui chasserait la mort de Sirius, le seul moyen qu'il avait de chasser ce dernier souvenir était d'imaginer que son parrain n'était pas mort et qu'il reviendrais de derrière le voile. Mais c'était un rêve, pas un souvenir, ca n'avait rien de concret, et c'était ca qui l'empêchait de chasser efficacement ce souvenir.

Il avait besoin d'un souvenir agréable puissant pour chasser celui de la mort de Sirius, le problème c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas. Utilisant toute sa concentration pour fouiller sa mémoire, il fut étonné de découvrir une zone bloquée, comme suite à un sortilège, il tenta de briser la protection qui l'empêchait d'accéder à ces souvenirs, mais du renoncer, celui qui avait effacer sa mémoire était trop puissant pour lui.

Souriant intérieurement, il trouva un moyen, pas pour briser le scellé, mais pour chasser le souvenir.

Lorsque l'action des branchiflores prit fin, il fut immédiatement sorti de la piscine, épuisé, il pensa péniblement que c'était une sécurité puisque Ben n'était pas là.

Fatigué au-delà de ce qu'il croyait possible il tenta de se lever, mais ses muscles refusaient de lui obéir, fort heureusement il n'eut pas bien longtemps à attendre pour voir arriver son maître.

Dès qu'il fut à ses cotés, Ben fit apparaître un grand drap de bain et l'en enveloppa, il le prit ensuite doucement dans ses bras et le mena jusqu'à sa chambre. Harry n'avait même pas attendu que le chevalier fasse deux pas pour sombrer dans le sommeil.

RAR :

Onarluca : que dire sinon merci ? Alors merci.

Cloclo : Pour les valeurs morales elle vienne de JK Rowling, moi j'aurais tuer le rat et Ombrage (pas Akito quand même puisque même moi je sais pas tout ce qu'il à fait lol.) En tout cas Merci

Popov : Merci

Tiken : J'espère que t'es pas trop en manque et que ce nouveau chapitre te calmeras pour un temps. Merci d'être accro.

Godric2 : Pour ce qui est de la chronologie je ne crois pas qu'il y en est une (en tout cas je m'en souviens pas), mais même si ct le cas, prends ca comme un UA et le tour est joué. Pour ce qui est de Drago, je n'ai pas encore décidé, et pour ce qui est de la formation de Harry et bien elle durera aussi longtemps que j'aurais des idées originales pour l'apprentissage (logique non ? lol). Merci

Phantme : Ah mon(ma) futur(e) correcteur(trice) ! Je suis méchant de te distraire de tes examens, donc je ne mettrais pas de nouveau chapitre avant que tu n'est fini, je ne veut pas etre tenu pour responsable en cas de malheur………………..HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA( gros rire niais) t'y a cruheu. Non sérieux, je ne veut pas te déranger pendant tes exams donc fait moi signe quand tu auras finis et je t'enverrais les chapitres déjà écrits. Merci

Van : Merci m'sieur le pilote d'Escaflowne

Felly : Tient je n'y avait pas pensé à ca, Ben=Sirius ! Ca m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit, enfin non c pas ca du tout. Et rassure toi tu as bien vu qu'Harry ne change pas de maitre. Merci

Petites Sorcières : Alors je reprends point par point. Honnêtement ta pas vraiment de mérite pour le grand frère (avoue que ct pas bien compliqué). Pour le vieux et le con (Dumby et Percy) j'ai apprécié aussi, et je pense leur en remettre une couche dans un prochain chapitre (on verra). Pour la belette et miss je-sais-tout, Harry avait dit à peu de chose près Rémus, Tonks et mes amis, je n'ai pas donner de nom, donc tu met qui tu veut dedans. Ne t'en fait pour Akito, je l'ai laisser en vie, je m'en resservirais plus tard peut-être. Pour Drago je sais pas si je vais le faire venir. Voilà je crois que j'ai fait le tour, Merci.

Maria :Merci, pour le slash je n'ai pas encore décidé, et je ne trouve pas que ca serais si déplacé que ca (Ben à dit à Harry qu'il ne devait pas se gêner). Pour la puissance je le ferrais plus fort que Dumby (c deja pas mal) mais pas forcément que Ben (je verrais), et je sais pas si Drago vient ou non (donc il faudra attendre pou savoir)

Darky : Merci à toutes les deux (Darky et sa copine à coté de l'ordi lol)

Alpo : Merci

David : C pas grave, merci.

Darkness call : Merci


	8. Larmes et divertissement

****

Larmes et divertissement.

Quand Harry se réveilla, le soleil était en train de se coucher, pestant contre ce déreglement de ses habitudes de sommeil, il se redressa dans le lit. Comme d'habitude, Ben était assis à coté du lit et le couvait du regard, un sourire apparut sur le visage du chevalier et il dit :

« Comment te sent tu ? »

Harry fit la grimace en répondant :

« Fatigué, incapable de dormir, et irrité de voir le soleil se couché quand je me lève. »

Ben rit, décidement Harry n'était pas de bonne humeur au réveil. L'esprit du chevalier revint sur l'exercice et il demanda :

« Alors dit moi, quel est ton élément ? »

Harry soupira :

« Comme d'habitude je fais rien comme tout le monde je suis lié, plus ou moins fortement à trois éléments, le feu, l'eau et l'air. Pourquoi je suis lié à des éléments opposés ?»

Ben ne sembla surpris et expliqua :

« C'est assez évident Harry, le feu était l'élément de Gryffondor, je suppose que tu ferras le parrallèle avec Serpentard. Pour ce qui est de l'air je m'y attendais, quoi de plus normal pour le plus jeune attrapeur que Poudlard ai vu depuis un siècle. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'était assez logique. Le chevalier continua :

« A l'occasion je t'apprendrais à maitriser les éléments auxquels tu es lié. Bon en-dehors de ca, comme t'en sort tu pour vider ton esprit ? »

Harry eut un petit sourire en répondant :

« Pas trop mal je crois, j'ai eu quelques poblèmes au début mais j'ai trouvé comment les résoudres. »

Ben sourit légèrement et dit :

« Je vais jeter un oeil à ton esprit pendant que tu le vide, histoire de vori le temps que tu met et comment tu t'y prends »

Le survivant acquiessa et laissa l'esprit de son maître pénétrer le sien, savourant une nouvelle fois l'amour qu'il lui portait. Puis il vida son esprit, l'idée qu'il avait eue dans la piscine avait porté ses fruits et il ne lui falait même pas une seconde pour que son esprit soit vierge. Ben se retira et commenta ce qu'il avait vu :

« C'est très bien Harry, encore une fois je suis fier de toi, mais – Harry grimaca ce qui fit sourire son maître – ne fait pas cette tête là, tu ne peut pas être au sommet en une fois. Donc je disais qu'il y a deux choses qui ne vont pas, la première, tu n'est pas encore assez rapide, il ne te manque pas grand chose mais tu peut faire mieux. La deuxième c'est ce souvenir que tu éfface en dernier, en faisant ca tu montre à ton adversaire que c'est celui qui te pose le plus de problème, tu dois le noyer dans la masse, et trouver un moyen de l'éffacer plus rapidement. »

Harry baissa la tête, il savait bien qu'il mettait trop de temps à éffacer ce souvenir, même avec la méthode qu'il avait mit au point. Mais c'était tellement dur, il sentit son maître l'attirer dans ses bras, c'est là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait. Ben le berca doucement tout en tentant de le réconforter en parole :

« Harry, je sais que c'est dur pour toi, je ne peut pas te dire que je sais ce que tu ressent ce serrais totalement hypocrite, mais je crois en avoir une idée. Alors je te le dit tout net, tu as tort, ce n'est pas ta faute ! »

Toujours en pleurant, l'adolescent nia :

« Si c'est ma faute, si j'avais réfléchi je n'y serrais pas aller et il n'aurait pas dû venir me sauver. »

Ben secoua la tête et répondit :

« Harry, tu y es aller parceque tu le croyais en danger, et lui a fait exactement la même chose. Même si Dumbledore lui avait dit de ne pas venir, il l'a fait même chose en sachant les risques que cela représentait pour lui. – Il resta silencieux un moment pour lui laisser le temps d'assimiler ses paroles et reprit - En-dehors de la conclusion plus que tragique, tu lui en veut d'être venu ? »

L'adolescent secoua la tête :

« Non, bien sur que non il a fait ca pour me protéger. »

Ben eut un petit sourire :

« Et toi pourquoi y es tu aller ? »

Harry ne réfléchi même pas, la réponse sortant d'elle-même de sa bouche :

« Pour le protég…… Mais c'est pas pareil.

Pourquoi ce n'est pas pareil Harry ? Parce que tu es vivant et qu'il est mort ? Parce que tu avait plus le droit que lui de risquer ta vie pour le protéger ? Si tu réponds oui alors tu rabaisse l'amour qu'il te portait Harry.

Tu ne comprends rien !

Peut-être Harry, je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour te dire ce genre de choses. Mais il y a une chose pour laquelle je suis le mieux placé, c'est pour te protéger, et pour prendre soin de toi. Cette histoire te ronge Harry, je ne te dit pas d'oublier, de toute façon tu ne pourrais pas, mais met toi dans la tête que tu n'est pas responsible, les seuls responsables sont Tom et Bellatrix. Si tu ne renonce pas à ta culpabilité alors tu mourras face à Tom et la mort de Sirius n'aura servit à rien ! »

Harry resta silencieux un moment puis dit :

« On peut arreter de parler de ca ? »

Ben hocha la tête et dit :

« D'accord, donc passons pour le moment, tu ne voit pas de problèmes à ce que je teste tes défences ? »

Aucun. » 

Aussitôt dit, assitôt fait, Harry eut à peine un instant pour vider son esprit tandis que son maître attaquait. Tout d'abord le chevalier n'utilisa qu'une infime partie de son pouvoir pour ne pas blesser Harry, puis voyant qu'il resistait bien il augmenta peu à peu la puissance de son attaque. Malgré sa fatigue Harry tennait bon, il savait que son maître n'avait pas encore utilisé toute sa puissance, et selon lui il en était même loin.

Après quelques minutes, le chevalier cessa son attaque et dit :

« Très bien Harry, mais il y a une faille, et je dois te la montrer, il faut que tu ressente la douleur qu'elle t'apporteras sinon tu ne pourra pas y remédier. Tu comprends ? »

Harry dévisagea son maître, il voyait que l'homme regrettait ce qu'il allait faire, et bien qu'il en ignore la nature il savait que c'était nécéssaire, d'une voix faussement assurée il dit :

« Si elle est si évidente que ca, Voldemort n'hésiteras pas à l'utiliser, alors je prefere que ce soit toi. »

Ben lui fit un sourire triste et murmura :

« Pardonne moi Harry. »

Aussitôt il lanca son attaque, les barrières de Harry tennait bon, c'était le moment. Ben ne lui transmis qu'un mot, un seul mot mais celui-ci fut suffisant pour que toutes les protections éclattent en morceaux. Aussitôt le chevalier cessa son attaque, Harry pleurais de nouveau, refusant de regarder son maître, non pas qu'il lui en veuille mais à cet instant il ne voulait pas de paroles de réconfort, il voulait seulement pleurer son parrain pendant un siècle.

Comprenant son désir de rester seul, Ben se leva et quitta la pièce, il avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Il savait avoir fait son devoir, cette faille était bien trop évidente, mais il ne pouvait s'empecher d'avoir envie de vomir à l'idée qu'il avait fait du mal à son petit frère. Malade de remords il ne put empecher son esprit de revenir à ce mot qui avait briser les défenses du survivant : Sirius.

Harry ne descendit pas avant deux bonnes heures, il avait un peu honte de sa réaction, et craignait la réaction de son maître. Il avait bien vu à quel point il repugnait à lui faire mal, et il ne voulait pas que Ben croit qu'il lui en voulait.

La discution et la démonstration de sa faiblesse avait rouvert une blessure qui avait à peine cicatrisée, sans être guérie, d'une certaine façon le survivant savait qu'il fallait rouvrir la blessure causée par la mort de Sirius et tout laisser sortir, c'était la seule façon pour qu'il puisse guérir.

A cet instant, Harry n'avait qu'une envie, trouver son maître et se blottir dans ses bras, sans rien dire, juste pour sentir que quelqu'un l'aimait. Il avait senti dans ses rapports mentaux avec son maitre, que ce dernier ne l'aimait pas parcequ'il était le survivant, mais bien parcequ'il était Harry Potter.

Tout doucement il pénétra dans le salon, et se tendit devant le spectacle qui lui était offert. Ben était assis sur son fauteuil, les yeux perdus dans les flammes de la cheminée, un verre remplie d'une substance verte à la main. Apparemment il avait décidé de noyer ses soucis dans l'alcool, mais ce n'était pas tellement ca qui l'avait choqué, c'était la tristesse dans ses yeux rougis, il avait pleuré.

L'adolescent s'approcha le plus doucement possible, il avait toujours eu peur des gens qui avaient bu. Mais entre Vernon qui devenait violent et Marge qui devenait encore plus méchante il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de voir le « bon » coté des gens imbibés. Quand il fut à quelques pas, Ben se retourna le faisant sursauté, Harry resta figé un moment, hésitant sur la marche à suivre, mais son maître sembla devinez ses pensées et dit :

« Ne t'en fait pas Harry, je n'ai pas encore touché à mon verre. »

Le soulagement sur les traits de l'adolescent fut si évident que le chevalier ne put se retenir de sourire :

« Contrairement à ce que tu peut penser Harry, je bois très rarement et même en étant saoul je ne te ferrais jamais de mal. »

Harry rougit, un peu honteux d'avoir eu peur de lui, sans un mot il s'approcha de l'homme et se glissa à ses cotés. Ben posa son verre en souriant et dit :

« Besoin de réconfort petit lion ? »

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête en se blotissant contre lui, ravi que son petit frère ne lui en veuille pas, le chevalier l'installa sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui. Ils resterent ainsi pendant un long moment, sans émettre un mot, savourant tout deux la présence aimante de l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui parla le premier, abordant un sujet, qui à ses yeux, n'avait aucun rapport avec leurs précédentes conversations :

« Ben, hier je me suis rendu compte que quelqu'un avait sceller une partie de ma mémoire. »

Le chevalier, grimaca, hésitant entre dire la vérité et mentir, soupirant il répondit :

« Je sais Harry, c'est Tabris qui a sceller ta mémoire. Avant que tu ne te mette en colère laisse moi t'expliquer une chose, si jamais tu venais à briser ce sceaux, alors tu devrais partir de cette maison. Non pas que je te chasserais, mais le conseil te confierais à un autre maître et nous ne nous reverions plus avant que te ne soit chevalier. »

Harry avait été tout pret à s'énnerver, mais l'explication de son maître le calma :

« Je veut rester avec toi. »

Ben sourit pour toute réponse, puis vit le visage de Harry se fermer, d'un ton doux il demanda :

« A quoi pense tu petit lion ? »

Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ainé et d'une voix étouffée répondit :

« Quand je serrais chevalier je devrais partir n'est-ce pas ? Et toi tu aura un autre apprenti, et tu m'oublieras. »

Ben sourit plus largement, ravi de voir que son petit frère ne voulait pas partir, doucement il le forca à relever la tête pour qu'il puisse lire dans ses yeux qu'il ne disait que la vérit :

« Ne pense pas te débarasser de moi aussi facilement. Tabris a prevu de me faire déléguer à ta protection une fois que tu serrais chevalier. »

Harry eut un grand sourire à cette réponse et se pellotona contre cet homme qui était davantage un grand frère qu'un maître à ses yeux. Extatique face à la confiance que lui témoignait le survivant, Ben se perdit un moment dans cet instant fugace de bonheur. Bonheur de sentir son frère dans ses bras, blotti comme un enfant contre une personne protectrice.

Toujours souriant le chevalier demanda :

« Et si on se faisait une petite nuit à la mode moldue ? »

Harry fronca les sourcils et demanda :

« C'est à dire ? »

Ben sourit, avec sur le visage, l'air d'un adolescent qui profite de l'absence de ses parents pour faire la fête :

« Et bien, bonbons en pagaille, quelques tonneaux de bierreaubeurre, une télé et une collection de films plus ou moins biens pour s'occuper les yeux. »

Harry sembla enchanté de cette idée, il avait vu à quelques occasions sa tante organisé de telle soirée pour son cousin, mais il n'avait évidemment pas le droit d'y participer. Souriant il acquiessa et le chevalier dit :

« Alors au boulot ! »

Quelques mouvements de mains plus tard, les fauteuils (sauf le leur) firent placent à un grand lit au matellas moelleux, tandis que la table basse se déplacait tout en se chargeant de saladiers plein à ras-bord de diverses sucreries moldues ou sorcières. Un autre mouvement de la part du chevalier fit apparaittre une grande television à plasma sur le mur en face du lit, ainsi qu'un magnetoscope et un lecteur de DVD. Souriant le chevalier se leva et posa Harry sur le lit, s'autorisant ainsi à se mettre en calecon pour se glisser à ses cotés.

Ils mirent un bon moment pour choisir le film, Harry voulait tout voir, alors que son maitre en avait vu la plupart et était plus séléctif. Ils finirent par tomber d'accord pour un film assez vieux, mais qu'il savait aimer tout les deux : Le chien des Baskerville. (Ne pensez même pas que c'est parcequ'il est passer recement à la télé, c'est juste que je suis fan de Sherlock Holmes.)

Durant toute la nuit, Ben ne se comporta absolument pas comme un enseignant, ni même comme quelqu'un ayant plus de vingt ans. Harry le dévisagea plusieurs fois pour être sur que ce n'était pas un adolescent, qu'il aurait juger bien plus puérile que lui d'ailleurs, qui était dans le lit à ses cotés.

Le soleil avait commencé à coloré le ciel quand ils s'endormirent tout les deux.

Harry dormait paisiblement quand il sentit un jet d'eau glaciale le frapper de plein fouet, il sauta hors du lit et commenca à crier :

« Ben, tu fait chier ! »

Oh même moment il entendit une voix dire :

« Tabris j'ai passer l'âge ! »

Le survivant conssentit à regarder autour lui et vira au blanc en constatant que ce n'était pas son maître qui venait de le réveiller. Tabris laissa son regard aller de l'un à l'autre en souriant de toutes ses dents, il finit pas s'arreter sur Ben et dit :

« Je te signale que qu'il est deux heures de l'après midi, et avoir l'état de ton salon ce n'est pas les exercices qui vous ont fait veiller jusqu'à l'aube. »

Ben eut le bon goût de baisser les yeux en marmonant un vague excuse, Harry le regarda, amusé de le voir se comporter comme un gamin prit à faire une betise. Le conseiller jeta un coup d'oeil au survivant et lui fit un grand sourire, Harry éclata de rire, bientôt rejoins par Tabris. Ben les regarda un moment, hésitant sur ce qu'il devait faire, puis sauta sur son élève et le lanca sur le lit pour se mettre sur lui et commencer à le chatouiller. Hilare Harry tenta de plaider l'injustice de cette sanction cruelle :

« Pas juste……Tabris aussi……..fout de toi…… »

Ben cessa ses chatouilles, le laissant reprendre son souffle puis recommenca en disant :

« Je suis pas assez fou pour m'attaquer à un conseiller, toi je peut. »

Tabris se contentais de sourire avec bienveillance devant l'attitude puérile de son élève. Puis décida d'intervenir avant qu'il n'étouffe l'homme qui devait détruire le seigneur des ténèbres. D'un geste de la main il fit léviter son élève, libérant ainsi le survivant, tandis que Ben grognais contre les adverssaires déloyaux qui se mettait à deux contre un, Tabris l'emmena dans le jardin, suivit par Harry. D'un ton grandiloquent, digne de Binns, il dit :

« Le Ben, est une créature du feu, il n'aime pas l'eau, surtout quand celle-ci est geler, c'est le meilleur moyen de les calmer. Veut-tu bien rafraichir cette piscine Harry ? »

Tout sourire, Harry se concentra sur l'eau de la piscine pour la ramener à une température proche de celle des eaux arctiques. Tabris continua son « cours » :

« Très bien Harry, observe bien la réaction de l'animal. »

Disant cela il mena le chevalier au-dessus de la piscine, et arreta le sort qui le retenait en l'air. Avec un cri étrangler le chevalier tomba dans l'eau glaciale, Harry était mort de rire, à tel point qu'il était par terre et tapait du poing contre le sol. Tabris continua :

« Comme tu vois, le Ben n'a aucune grace dans l'eau, rappellant assez un chat. – Ben sorti de la piscine, trempé et grellotant – Encore une chose, le Ben est malgré ce qu'on pourrait pensé, une créature intelligente aussi ne s'attaque-t-il qu'au individus plus faible que lui. »

En démonstration, Ben attrapa Harry et le jeta à son tour dans la piscine.

Une fois tout trois calmer ils se retrouvèrent au salon devant un bon feu, nécéssaire au chevalier et à son apprenti.

Petite note : Je sais il ne ce passe pas grand chose dans ce chapitre, mais je n'allais pas le faire se tuer au travail. J'en profite pour répondre à deux questions quei reviennent souvent dans les reviews, à savoir est-ce que Drago va venir ? et est-ce qu'il va y avoir un slash ? La réponse est la même pour les deux : JE NE SAIS PAS ENCORE.

Petite note 2 : A propos des RAR, ne vous vexer pas si je ne réponds que merci, c'est pas facile de trouver une réponse propre à chacun, surtout quand on me félicite (c pas une raison pour vous arretez lol)

RAR :

Onarluca : Que dire sinon merci encore.

Van : Merci

Popov : Merci (je sais je me repette mais j'ai prevenu lol)

Claire : Je m'en veut, je t'ai empecher de réviser alors que tu as tes examens, pardon pardon pardon, gomen nasai et tout ca. Bon en-dehors de ca je suis ravi que tu aime ma fic, et j'espere que tu as eu les réponses que tu voulais dans ce chapitre. Merci.

Cloclo : Merci, comme tu vois il a encore des progrès à faire.

Yami ni hikari : Ma fidèle de la première heure (avant même que j'écrive sur HP c'est pour vous dire.) Merci d'avoir la patience de me supporter depuis aussi longtemps. J'en profite pour te poser une petit question à laquelle toi seule peut répondre : est-ce que tu trouve que je m'améliore avec le temps ? (reponse sincère stp, pas de pommade)

Phantme : Merci, pour ta question je croyais que c'était évident, mais apparament pas, donc j'y répondrais mais pas tout de suite, je l'expliquerais une fois que Harry sera chevalier.

Tiken : Chut calme, gentil, la papatte, sage sinon pas de suite na ! Merci j'essairais de ne pas te faire trop languir.

Riri : Merci

Alpo : Dsl mais je n'ai aucun rythme pour mes updates, je n'en met un que quand j'ai l'inspiration. Merci.

Petites sorcières : Bon tu me ferras penser à ne plus faire de digressions dans mes RAR (lol). Pour la méthode destinée à enlever le souvenir de la mort de sirius tu verras plus tard. Pour le slash, s'il y en a un ce ne serras évidemment pas avec Ben ( dingue mais pas à ce point quand même). Pour sa puissance, au niveau pure il serras sans doute plus fort qu'eux, mais l'experience joue beaucoup donc on verras. Pour les cours de divination, il ne passe pas son temps à dormir non plus. Merci.

Rayuroplanis : Merci

Alaet : Merci, pour les updates, c'est uniquement quand j'en ai.

Arathorn : Merci, voila la suite.

Godric2 : Comme Ben le dit, le cercle est rester très proche des idées de l'antiquité, et donc la nudité n'est pas honteuse. En plus Ben veut que Harry lui fasse confiance, et avoir confiance c'est pouvoir se montrer vunérable devant quelqu'un, or il n'y a pas de moment où tu soit pus vunérable que quand tu es nu. ( pas de photos, je sais je suis génial) Merci.

Darky : Merci, pour ta question je te dirais de lire mes autres fics ca te donneras une idée (comment forcer à la consomation en une lecon !)

Kalya : Hum vas-y continue, un peu plus bas ronronronron. Merci

Marie-Jo : Merci.


	9. Escrime et Etats d'âme

****

Escrime et Etats d'âme

Une potion, plus tard, Harry et Ben étaient aussi frais qu'après dix heures de sommeil. Une douche et un petit déjeuner copieux les mena jusqu'au sous-sol où Ben dit :

" Aujourd'hui pas de magie ! Ou presque pas. "

Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur :

" Et on fait quoi ? "

Ben sourit :

" Je vais t'apprendre la seule chose que les sangs purs accepte alors que ca vient des moldus : l'escrime. "

Il fit apparaître quatre lames différentes, une épée à deux mains, une épée à une main, ressemblant furieusement à celle de Gryffondor, un fleuret et un katana. Harry dévorait les armes des yeux, toutes les 4 étaient finement ouvragées et d'une beauté glacée à coupé le souffle. Ben reprit :

" Avant tout nous devons déterminer ton type d'arme, dit moi laquelle des 4 t'attires le plus. "

Harry observa les lames l'une après l'autre avec beaucoup d'attention, il hésitait entre l'épée à une main et le katana, d'un ton résigné il dit :

" De toute façon si je dois utiliser celle de Gryffondor, mes goûts ne changeront rien ! "

Le chevalier lui mit une petite tape sur la tête en disant :

" Harry, Godric n'était pas un imbécile, je veut bien qu'il est placé le courage au-dessus de tout, mais ca ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'il était une brute épaisse dont le cerveau s'arrêtait au niveau des sourcils. Au niveau de l'intelligence pure, il n'avait rien à envier à Salazar, il était moins machiavélique et n'a pas choisi une qualité propres aux gens intelligents pour sélectionnés les élèves de sa maison, mais c'était pas un abruti pour autant. L'épée est enchanté pour s'adapter à son porteur, si tu maîtrise mieux l'épée à deux mains elle se transformeras d'elle-même. Maintenant dit moi. "

Harry porta son choix sur le katana, hésitant un peu, après tout les seuls connaissances qu'il avait sur ce genre d'armes venait de la télé (entr'aperçu depuis son placard ou en faisant la cuisine) ou des mangas que son cousin achetait et ne lisait jamais. Il failli revenir sur son choix, puis demanda :

" Et si je me trompe ? "

Ben haussa les épaules :

" C'est rare, et même dans ce cas ce n'est pas grave, nous recommencerions avec une autre lame, mais on va vite voir si celle que tu as choisie te convient. "

Harry hocha la tête et prit le katana, Ben sourit et dit :

" Très bien, c'est également mon arme. "

Disant cela il mit ses mains à plat l'une contre l'autre à hauteur de son visage, et prononça un mot. Harry vit la lame sortir d'entre les mains de son maitre et bientôt le chevalier fut armé d'un magnifique katana. La garde était en cristal ornée de runes, le pommeau était de platine finement gravé et la lame semblait faite de lumière pure, à telle point qu'il dut détourner les yeux. Un grand sourire aux lèvres, Ben dit :

" Je te présente Calmacil, l'épée de lumière en elfique. Elle m'a été offerte par Sev….. euh par un ami il y a longtemps. "

Harry nota l'hésitation de son maître, mais pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un des éléments qui avait été scellé dans sa mémoire, aussi n'insista-t-il pas.

Ben lui montra tout d'abord comme tenir son sabre, une main touchant le pommeau et l'autre au bout de la garde. Il commença ensuite à expliquer différentes choses :

" La première chose que tu doit savoir Harry, c'est que chaque lame à un style de combat différent. Prends le fleuret par exemple, il s'agit de petits coups vifs et d'un contact constant entre les armes, l'épée à deux mains demande plus de force et moins de rapidité, mais il suffit d'un coup pour tuer ton adversaire. Le katana lui réclame vitesse de déplacement et précision, une fois le coup porté on recule, on ne reste pas au contact de l'adversaire.

Il existe neuf attaques de base dans le kenjutsu : karatake, coup descendant kesagiri, coup oblique descendant à droite sakagesa, coup oblique descendant à gauche, miginagi, coup au flanc à droite hidarinagi, coup au flanc à gauche migikiriage, coup oblique ascendant à droite hidarikiriage, coup oblique ascendant à gauche sakakaze, coup ascendant et enfin tsuki empalement de l'adversaire au niveau du plexus. Quelque soit l'école de sabre, ces 9 coups serons présents. En réalité, il existe un dernier coup, également présent dans toutes les écoles, dans ce coup, ce n'est ni la force, ni l'expérience qui compte, uniquement la vitesse d'exécution. "

D'un geste il fit apparaître deux fourreaux, et en tendit un à son élève en disant :

" Pour ce coup il est nécessaire d'avoir un fourreau, range ton sabre ! "

Harry s'exécuta, tandis que son maître faisait de même, le chevalier reprit :

" Ce coup consiste à dégainer le plus vite possible, et ce laisser porter par la force du mouvement, le sabre coupera de lui-même ce qui se trouve devant toi. On appelle ca batt ! Mais c'est une technique à double tranchant, si ton adversaire évite la coupe du sabre, alors tu seras exposé et tu mourra ! "

Ben fit apparaître un mannequin d'entraînement, dont les traits rappelait beaucoup ceux de Bellatrix Lestrange :

" Essaye, de porter les neufs coups que je t'ai décrits. "

Harry s'exécuta, sous l'œil attentif de son maître, mais la haine qu'il nourrissait à l'égard de la mangemorte lui fit faire de nombreuses erreurs, aussi le chevalier intervint-il :

" Harry, ta haine t'aveugle, en aucun cas tu ne dois laisser tes sentiments dictés ta conduite, sinon tu perdras. J'ai peut-être présumé de tes forces en te faisant commencé l'entraînement au sabre si vite. "

Comme dans le marais, Harry tomba dans le panneau, il ne comprenait pas que son maître le provoquait pour qu'il s'applique. Aussi vida-t-il instinctivement son esprit, dépassant sa colère et sa haine envers Lestrange, ses coups se firent plus surs, moins brouillons. Ben était stupéfait, il savait que comme lui, son frère avait hérité de certains dons, mais il n'avait pas imaginé un instant qu'il aurait le sabre dans le sang.

Après l'avoir observer pendant près d'une heure il mit fin à l'exercice :

" Tu es incroyablement doué Harry, en réalité à part quelques coups particuliers tu n'as pas besoin d'apprendre le sabre. Continue comme ca et c'est pas dans neuf mois que tu seras sacré chevalier, mais dans deux ! "

Harry répondit par un sourire radieux à son maître, il était réellement dépendant de ses compliments et de ses louanges, plus que tout il voulait que son maître soit fier de lui. N'ayant pas envie de le rendre vaniteux, Ben s'empressa de le ramener sur terre :

" Enfin à moins que tu n'arrive jamais au bout du marais. "

Le sourire du survivant s'effaça immédiatement, Ben avait raison il n'était pas arriver au bout du marais, même en ayant essayé de toutes ses forces. Le chevalier continua :

" Maintenant, nous allons attaquer la magie sans baguette de façon tangible, en gros nous allons revoir tout les sorts que tu as vu à Poudlard et d'autres. "

L'adolescent hocha la tête et, après rengainé son sabre le tendit à son maître, mais ce dernier secoua la tête :

" Non Harry, garde le, jusqu'à ce que tu sois chevalier tu devras toujours l'avoir sur toi. "

La salle d'arme se transforma en une vaste salle aux murs rembourrés, agrémenté de mannequins d'entraînements. Ben fit apparaître une table et deux chaises, il s'assit et invita son élève à faire de même, puis il fit apparaître un plume et dit :

" Vas-y "

Harry n'eut pas besoin d'explications pour comprendre que c'était le sortilège de lévitation qui était demandé. Il fit le vide dans son esprit pour ne le remplir que la première formule magique qu'il avait appris : wingardium leviosa !

Après quelques instants Ben claqua des doigts et désigna le sol, Harry regarda ce que son maître désigna et se mit à rougir : la table et les deux chaises flottaient à 2 mètres au-dessus du sol.

Riant, Ben les ramena sur terre et dit :

" Au moins on sait que tu peut le faire avec une plume. Sérieusement à quoi à tu pens ? "

Penaud Harry murmura :

" A la formule. "

Le chevalier secoua la tête en souriant :

" Si tu ne pense pas aussi à la cible ca risque d'être difficile. "

Le survivant hocha la tête, et recommença, cette fois-ci, après avoir vidé son esprit il se concentra à la fois sur la plume et à la fois sur la formule. La plume s'envola jusqu'au plafond en un rien de temps, Ben hocha la tête d'un air approbateur :

" Très bien Harry. Maintenant passons à quelque chose de plus difficile, le sortilège d'attraction ! "

Harry grimaça, il avait déjà eu du mal à le maîtriser avec sa baguette ET la menace d'un dragon, alors sans baguette ni dragon….. Ben fit apparaître un oreiller à l'autre bout de la pièce et lui fit signe d'essayer. De même que pour la lévitation, Harry vida son esprit et se concentra sur la formule et sur l'objet, il eu beau faire l'oreiller ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

Après un soupir de déception il ferma les yeux et recommença, une seconde plus tard il se prit l'oreiller en pleine tête. La voix du chevalier retentit dans la pièce, emplie de sarcasme :

" Intéressante technique de fermer les yeux Harry, tu feras pareil devant Tom ? Je suis sur qu'il seras ravi. "

Honteux de son attitude, et blesser du ton de son maître, Harry renvoya le cousin à l'autre bout de la pièce en usant du sortilège de lévitation, c'était rassurant de voir qu'il le maîtrisait. Il souffla pour évacuer la tension qu'il ressentait devant le regard inquisiteur de son maître, puis entreprit de vider son esprit une nouvelle fois. Il s'abandonna totalement à cet état de transe, occultant toute la pièce sauf l'oreiller, alors il emplie son esprit de la formule. Son soulagement fut tel quand il vit le cousin voler vers lui que sa concentration se brisa.

Inconsciemment il rentra la tête dans les épaules, anticipant la remarque sarcastique que son maitre allait lui lancer. Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel devant cette attitude, qui rappelait furieusement un chaton prit en faute (nda : si si le mien le fait), un amusement perceptible dans la voix il demanda :

" Je suis si terrible que ca Harry ? "

Le survivant baissa les yeux, il savait qu'il était ridicule, mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré il voulait l'approbation de cet homme, il voulait le rendre fier de lui, et surtout à cet instant il ne voulait que se blottir contre lui et savourer une chaleur humaine qu'il n'avait jamais connu avant de rencontrer Sirius. D'une petite voix il tenta de dire tout ce qu'il ressentait :

" Non, bien sur que non tu n'es pas si terrible, mais chaque fois que tu me parle de cette façon j'ai honte, vraiment honte. Tu es une des deux seuls personnes sur lesquelles j'ai jamais pu compté et tu es le seul aujourd'hui, je veut que tu soit fier de moi. Je veut pouvoir rester avec toi, m'endormir en sachant que tu seras là si je fait un cauchemar, sans me juger, sans me dire que je suis trop vieux pour qu'on me console. "

Ben soupira, il savait que son frère avait une grosse carence affective, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé que c'était à ce point. Comme il le lui avait dit, les notions d'âge et de ce qu'on peut ou ne peut pas faire passer un certain âge, n'avait pas cours ici, mais il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un réclamant autant d'affection d'un coté et être aussi renfermé de l'autre. Doucement il s'approcha et l'entoura de ses bras en disant :

" Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui, je crois que nous avons davantage besoin de parler que de t'entraîner. "

Harry passa ses bras autour du cou de son maître, lui demandant implicitement de le porter, le chevalier s'exécuta en souriant et ils retournèrent dans le salon que les elfes avait rangé. Ben s'assit sur son fauteuil, l'adolescent sur ses genoux et commença à le bercer, c'est à cet instant qu'il prit réellement conscience de sa fragilité. D'une certaine façon c'était un peu ironique, le survivant, celui qui avait tenu tête à Voldemort plus souvent que n'importe qui et qui était encore vivant pour en parler celui qui avait été le plus jeune champion du tournoi des trois sorciers celui qui avait tuer un basilic celui qui avait repousser plus de cent détraqueurs à 13 ans celui qui avait affronter des mangemorts quasiment sur un pieds d'égalité, celui là était fragile.

Durant un instant il haït tout ceux qui l'avait rendu ainsi, Voldemort, les Dursley, Rogue, et même Dumbledore qui lui avait cacher tant de chose, même Sirius qui l'avait abandonné, et même ses parents qui l'avaient condamné à cette vie de combats. Puis la raison repris le dessus, sa haine le quitta, il serra l'adolescent un peu plus fort contre lui, il semblait si jeune à cet instant. Un sourire un peu triste sur le visage, il dit :

" Harry, je ne veut pas te faire du mal, même quand je te parle comme ca, mais je crains qu'en te disant les choses plus gentiment tu n'apprenne pas. Nous savons tout les deux que tu devras affronter Voldemort un jour ou l'autre, et je veut que tu soit prêt, je veut que tu puisse le vaincre, parce que pour rien au monde je ne veut te perdre. "

L'enfant nicha sa tête dans le cou du chevalier et pleura, il ne voulait pas être le survivant, il ne voulait pas être un assassin, il ne voulait pas se séparer de Ben. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'est rester là, dans ses bras, protégé, il voulait rester ici, cette maison était son foyer et Ben sa famille, une vraie famille, quelqu'un qui l'aimait et qui ne le repoussait jamais quand il réclamais l'affection qui lui avait tant manquer dans son enfance. Bien sur Sirius l'avait aimer, mais il était toujours en mission et recherché par le ministère, il n'y avait aucune stabilité dans cette relation, aujourd'hui il avait cette stabilité. Il se réveillait en sachant qu'il verrait Ben, en sachant qu'il serait soit à son chevet soit dans le lit pour le protéger et veiller sur lui. Il laissa échapper un rire désabusé et dit :

" C'est ironique que moi qui suis censé protégé le monde, j'ai tellement besoin de me sentir protégé. "

Ben hocha la tête, il savait, il savait que c'était le destin de son frère que de vivre pour tuer, de vivre pour sauver le monde de la magie et des moldus. Il saluait la force de caractère de son petit frère, qui même avec ce qu'il avait subi des moldus ne les haïssait pas, prouvant en cela qu'il valait 1000 fois mieux que son ennemi. La voix du survivant le tira des ses pensées :

" Je ne veut pas être un assassin. "

Ben grimaça, il c'était attendu à une telle réaction, Harry était quelqu'un de trop bien pour envisager de tuer même si c'était le plus maléfique ersatz d'être humain qui puisse exister. Que pouvait-il dire face à cela ? Lui dire que ce n'était pas un meurtre ? Cela aurait été faux ! Lui dire qu'il le méritait ? Peut-être mais d'une certaine façon, Tom était plus à plaindre qu'a condamner, après tout s'il n'y avait pas eu Tom Jedusor senior, un simple moldu, Voldemort n'aurais jamais exister ! Si Tom senior avait été plus ouvert ou plus amoureux, tout cela ne serrais jamais arriver, il vivraient tout les deux avec leurs parents, et Harry n'aurait jamais subit les exactions de son oncle. Face à cela que pouvait-il dire ? La vengeance n'était plus une motivation pour Harry, il avait renoncer à cela quand il avait épargner Petigrow. Quelle réponse lui donner ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrais justifier un meurtre ? La seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit il la formula directement en parole :

" Je sais Harry, je comprends, enfin je crois, mais si tu ne le tue pas c'est lui qui te tueras, et je refuse que cela ce passe ainsi. C'est égoïste, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je ne veut pas te perdre petit lion. Bien plus de gens que tu ne crois serrais triste de ta mort, même sans compter Tabris et moi. Pense à Ron et aux Weasley en général, pense à Hermione, pense à Rémus et Tonks et l'ordre, pense à Dumbledore et tu peut même rajouter Rogue. "

Harry eut un petit rire à cette dernière référence, et dit :

" Combien parmis pleurerait le survivant ? et combien pleurerait réellement Harry Potter ? "

La réponse du chevalier fut instantanée :

" Tous pleureraient Harry, et aucun le survivant. "

Le regard émeraude se fit pensif et il dit :

" Je dois réfléchir ! " (nda : tout arrive)

RAR :

Cloclo : Merci je continue

Umbre77 : Merci de laisser une review cete fois (faut bien que j'en rajoute lol). Calme ! Va pas nous faire un infarct pour ca (sinon j'aurais jamais la suite de c de c). J'aime bien aussi quand ils sont cools comme ca (mais bon c'est un entrainement à l'origine alors ce serras pas souvent enfin je crois). Tu va pas me croire mais je connaissais déjà ta réponse pour le slash (on se demande pourquoi hein ? ah si je sais sans doute parce que tu as écrit cette superbe histoire d'amour entre mon petit dragon et mon petit lion ca doit être ca) En tout cas merci de continuer à lire et reviewer, bisous (je me permet, gomen nasai)

Popov : Ben comme tu vois celui ci à eu un peu plus de mal à venir. Merci

Onarluca : Merci, dsl si j'ai mit plus de temps.

Lisia : Pour ce qui est de montrer la puissance de Harry, étant donné qu'il est arrivé au cercle y'a à peine une semaine c'est un peu tôt. Et je vois très mal Ben (surtout surprotecteur comme il est) être en admiration devant son frère qui n'oublions pas (je le redis dans ce chapitre) doit soit mourir soit être un assassin. Pour Drago je n'ai pas encore décidé même si plus le temps passe plus je pense qu'il ne viendras pas (il est overbooker en ce moment il s'excuse). Pour ton idée (un peu dérangeante je l'avoue) selon laquelle c'est trahir l'auteur que de rendre Harry homo, je ne suis absolument pas d'accord (tu dois t'en douter), nos écrits (je parle des auteurs de slash en général) sont pour la très grande majorité au contraire extrêmement respectueux de l'œuvre de Rowling. De plus en partant dans ton sens, il est irrespectueux de mettre Harry avec une fille, puisqu'aux dernière nouvelles il est célibataire et sa seule expérience se limite à cette conne de Cho (qui a dit que je l'aimais pas). Quoiqu'il en soit je n'ai pas encore décidé, donc (pour peu que tu n'ai pas fui horrifié par ma réponse) tu verras plus tard si oui ou non je le met avec un mec.

Théo Lupin : Qu'en termes galants et savoureux ces choses là sont dites, monsieur je salue votre âme de poète. Pour ce qui est de la mort de Ben, j'y ai pensé mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais vraiment le tuer, de toute façon si ca arrive ca n'arriveras qu'à la fin. Merci

Van : Merci vanou, voilà la suite, dsl pour le temps mit.

Marie-Jo : Le prends pas mal ,mais c'était pas une demande d'avis ( même si j'accueille avec joie les suggestions) c'était juste pour qu'on évite de me le demander dans les reviews. Je n'ai pas encore décidé pour le slash et pour Drago (de toute façon dans mon idée l'un ne va pas sans l'autre, je ne mettrais jamais mon petit lion avec quelqu'un d'autre) donc si pas de Drago, pas de slash. Merci

Job3-14 : Bonjour Mr Hunt, votre mission si vous l'acceptez….heu non on est hors sujet là, je reprends.

Pour la baston va falloir attendre, ( à vu de nez 5 chapitre à peu près), sinon j'espere que tu t'es pas fait trop mal avec ta porte, et je ne compte pas m'arretez avant la fin (de toute façon c'est moi qui décide de la fin). Merci.

Kaorou : Petite question : a qui je parle ? Au kaorou de NGE ou à celle de Kenshin ? (j'en connais pas d'autre pour l'instant dsl). Tu as peut-être raison pour le slash, mais d'un autre coté il est facile d'écrire un lemon ( j'en ai déjà quelques un à mon actif) et au moins je serais sur de remplir une partie de chapitre (qui à dit fainéant ?) Merci.

Claire : Ah quand même je m'en veut pour tes exams j'espere que tu n'auras pas de problèmes. Non j'ai pas de jours pour mes chapitres c'est tout à l'inspi. Donc comme je l'ai dit, je ne sais pas pour le slash (accessoirement je suis très sensible au petit compliment glisser dans ta review) mais s'il y en a un ce sera Hary/Drago. Pour la venue de Drago au cercle c'est pareil, même si je pense qu'il y a de moins en moins de chance qu'il vienne. Mais comme il y aura une deuxième partie à Poudlard, l'amitié (et plus si affinité lol) n'est pas à proscrire. Merci

Yami ni hikari : Un double merci pour la réponse et l'espoir (même si j'en suis pas aussi sur que toi).

Aiko : Merci, pour le slash (décidement vous faites une fixation dessus lol) je sais pas mais s'il y en a un je ne compte pas faire un truc hard (plutôt soft vu le reste de l'histoire) et donc tu n'auras pas à rougir.

Tiken : Voilà ta dose, calme, gentil. Merci

Godric2 : Merci

Arathorn : Je partage un peu ton avis, c'est pour ca qu'il y aura soit un slash soit pas d'histoire d'amour du tout. Merci

Big apple : Merci, bon je me repete encore une fois (te vexe pas si je te semble plus dur dans le ton c'est pas contre toi mais je sature un peu à me repeter) JE NE SAIS PAS POUR LE SLASH !

Phantme : Merci, je t'enverrais sans doute tous les chapitres et tu me les renverras à ton rythme. Et merci d'aimer.

Phoebie Potter : Merci, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire le cours sur le Ben

Mirug : Merci, surtout que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec les dates pour James et Lily.

Darky : Mdr, à ce compte là moi je fais histoire où il se passe plus rien (selon moi), en essayant quand même qu'elle soit drôle. Merci

Alpo : Merci, voilà la suite.


	10. Comme les maraudeurs

****

Comme les maraudeurs.

Harry s'endormit tard, il avait passer la soirée et une bonne partie de la nuit à réfléchir, sur tout et rien, sur son destin, sur Ben, sur Sirius et ses parents, sur sa vie en général, arrivant toujours à la même conclusion : il n'avait pas le choix il devait tuer ou mourir. La lune était à son zénith quand le sommeil l'emporta.

Il fut tirer de son sommeil par l'appel de son frère :

" Harry, debout petit lion ! On a une grosse journée "

Comme à son habitude, Harry grogna de mécontentement, il c'était découvert un coté paresseux, qu'il n'avait jamais put révéler entre les corvées, les cauchemars et les cours. Aujourd'hui pratiquant efficacement l'occlumencie, et n'ayant plus de corvées il pouvait à loisir profiter d'un sommeil réparateur, si l'on exceptais les cauchemars relatifs à la mort de Sirius.

Le chevalier sourit, et le secoua doucement en insistant :

" Harry aller debout marmotte ! "

Harry sortit la tête de dessous la couette, clignant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Ben sourit à cet instant son frère avait vraiment l'air d'un enfant. Le survivant grommela :

" Dormir "

Et il plongea la tête sous son oreiller, bien que pouvant le chasser du lit plus efficacement, le chevalier se résolu à entrer dans le jeu de son petit frère. Il commença à tirer l'oreiller et la couette, provoquant les grognements mécontents de l'adolescent. Harry finit par choisir entre la couette et l'oreiller, il saisit le coussin avec force et le serra contre lui en disant :

" A moi ! "

Ben sourit davantage à cette affirmation puérile et se résolut à passer au niveau supérieur il sauta sur le lit et bloqua son frère pour pouvoir le chatouiller à loisir. D'une voix faussement satisfaite il dit :

" Pas de conseiller pour t'aider petit lion, tu va devoir te débrouiller seul. "

Harry était mort de rire et gigotait pour se soustraire à l'inhumaine torture qu'il subissait. Après dix bonnes minutes de ce traitement, le chevalier relâcha sa proie, qui mit un bon moment avant de reprendre son souffle, et dit :

" File dans la douche petit lion, aujourd'hui le programme devrait te plaire. "

Harry secoua la tête et sauta au cou du chevalier en prenant une voix enfantine pour dire :

" Câlins ! "

Ben leva les yeux aux ciels, faussement exaspéré par l'attitude puérile de son élève, mais il l'entoura néanmoins de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui. Harry, la tête posé sur le torse de son maître soupira de satisfaction, il entendait le cœur de ce dernier battre à un rythme régulier, apaisant, comme une horloge au tic-tac sourd, rassurant, comme dans un cocon. Il laissa ses muscles se détendre, s'abandonnant comme une poupée de chiffons dans les bras du chevalier. Ben était ravi de la confiance que lui portait son frère, pour s'abandonner ainsi, il fallait vraiment qu'il soit convaincu qu'il ne lui ferrais jamais de mal.

Le survivant était tout prêt de se rendormir, mais son maître le secoua doucement, et l'envoya prendre sa douche, cette fois-ci l'adolescent s'exécuta.

Il retrouva son maître une demi-heure plus tard devant le petit déjeuner. Intrigué par ce que le chevalier lui avait dit il demanda :

" C'est quoi ce truc qui devrait me plaire, même si tout me plaît dans ce que tu me fait faire. "

Ben sourit :

" Merci du compliment Harry, et pour répondre à ta question, aujourd'hui je vais commencer à t'apprendre à devenir comme les maraudeurs. "

Harry leva un sourcils interrogateur et demanda d'un voix exagérément naïve :

" Tu va m'apprendre à faire des blagues aux serpentards ? "

Ben hocha la tête, entrant dans son jeu :

" C'est ca et je t'apprendrais même à faire une carte de Poudlard. "

Continuant son petit numéro, le survivant répondit d'un ton niais :

" Ouais super ! Et je pourrais aussi appeler rogue snivellus ou servillo ?

Bon arrête tes conneries Harry.

Pff même pas drôle d'abord ! Bon sérieux je suppose que tu parle des animagi.

C'est bien, tu vois quand tu veut, demain je t'apprendrais la table de deux. "

Harry rit, et Ben ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, une fois tout deux calmés il finirent leur repas, pour se rendre au salon. Ben dit à son élève de s'allonger sur le canapé et de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ceci fait il dit :

" Je vais réciter une formule qui mèneras ton esprit dans le monde où vivent les âmes des animaux. Tu trouveras ton animagus là-bas, ce seras le premier animal que tu rencontreras. "

Il n'eut aucune réponse du survivant, mais il n'en attendait pas, il s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à réciter la formule :

" Par le feu, l'eau, l'air et la terre. Ames sacrées des animaux gardiens, guidés cet enfant vers votre demeure, instruisez le de votre savoir afin qu'il puisse vous honorer en prenant votre apparence. "

Harry entendit ses mots et ne put faire autrement que de les retenir, ils étaient gravés en lettre de feu dans son esprit, plus jamais il ne pourrait les oublier. Il sentit son esprit dériver, mais contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé ce n'est pas à l'extérieur que son esprit se dirigea, mais en lui, plongeant en lui-même. Au début il ne ressentait qu'une sorte de nausée, due à l'impression de vitesse qu'il ressentait, puis la douleur vint, plus cruelle que tout les doloris qu'il avait pu recevoir, plus cruelle que les paroles de Rogue ou de Voldemort, la douleur était telle qu'il perdit connaissance.

Ben était incrédule, normalement le processus n'était pas douloureux, enfin en théorie, lui-même avait ressentit une douleur atroce, mais il n'avait pas regretté après coup. Cette douleur était le signe que son petit frère était comme lui, sans doute un héritage familial, sachant qu'il serrait courbaturé à son réveil il demanda aux elfes de lui apporter une potion de guérison.

Harry se réveilla dans un espace blanc, on ne pouvait parler de pièce puisqu'il n'y avait ni sol, ni plafond. De toute façon l'endroit où il se trouvait était le derniers de ses soucis, son problème se situait davantage au niveau de la ménagerie digne d'un zoo sorcier qui l'entourait. Un peu perdu, il reconnu néanmoins quelques une des espèces présente. Tout autour de lui il reconnu, un lion, un basilic, un aigle et surtout deux dragons, l'un des deux lui était familier, un magyar à pointe, mais l'autre….. Il n'en avait jamais vu de cette sorte, ses écailles semblaient fait d'or pur, à telle point qu'il était presque douloureux de le regarder. Malgré tout les animaux mortels qui l'entourait Harry n'avait pas peur, au contraire il se sentait divinement bien, comme s'il était entouré d'entités aimantes, ne voulant que le protégées. Le dragon d'or ouvrit la gueule et parla :

" Ton idée est juste Harry Potter, tous ceux qui sont ici donneraient leur vie pour toi. Nous n'existons que pour te protéger. "

Pas surpris pour un sou de voir un dragon parler, Harry demanda :

" Pourquoi êtes-vous si nombreux ? Je dois choisir, à moins que ce ne soit vous qui choisissez ? "

La dragon d'or eut un sourire bienveillant et répondit :

" Le pourquoi, tu devras demander à ton maître. Pour ton autre question le choix est déjà fait, nous sommes tous une partie de toi Harry Potter. Et dès que l'ange arriveras, alors nous nous unirons. "

Harry afficha un perplexe, c'était quoi cette histoire d'ange ? Mais il eut immédiatement sa réponse, le cercle d'animaux s'ouvrit formant une haie d'honneur, toutes les âmes s'inclinèrent devant le nouveau venu. Harry cligna des yeux, ce n'était pas un animal qui s'avançait vers lui, mais un humain, ou presque si cela n'avait été les deux immenses ailes blanches sortant de ses omoplates. L'homme, son torse nu évitant toute ambiguïté sur le sujet, devait mesurer dans les 1m80, les cheveux gris comme ceux de Tabris, les yeux verts sans pupilles, uniformément et intensément verts. Sa taille était ceinte d'un pagne rouge et or, Harry eut un petit sourire à ce détail, sa musculature était parfaite, pas développé à outrance mais fine, fine et puissante, un équilibre parfait de force et d'esthétisme. Mais plus que tout, ce qui le stupéfia c'était le visage de " l'ange ", ce visage il le voyait tout les matins dans la glace, ce visage c'était celui du survivant, jusqu'à sa cicatrice, ce visage c'était le sien.

L'ange s'arrêta à quelques pas de lui et le détailla du regard, Harry sentit qu'il devait se prêter à cette " inspection " que c'était nécessaire, mais il refusa de détourner le regard quand les yeux uniformément émeraudes de l'ange se plantèrent dans les siens. Harry savait qu'il ne devait pas faillir, il devait soutenir ce regard dérangeant pour obtenir le respect de cet être.

Après plus de 20 minutes de combat, l'ange sourit et baissa les yeux, lui accordant la victoire. D'une voix incroyablement douce il dit :

" Bienvenue, Harry Potter, nous t'attendions depuis plus de 15 années. "

Harry fronça les sourcils :

" Vous m'attendiez depuis ma naissance ? "

L'ange hocha la tête et stoppa d'une main levée la question qui était venu à l'adolescent :

" Ton maître t'expliqueras qui je suis, le temps nous manque pour parler Harry, je le regrette, mais bientôt nous ne serrons plus qu'un. Tous ici ne formerons plus qu'un avec toi. "

Harry parcouru rapidement du regard l'assemblée d'animaux qui l'entourait, alors toutes ses formes seraient siennes ? Perspective intéressante ! L'ange demanda :

" Es-tu prêt ? "

Harry hocha la tête et tout les animaux se précipitèrent sur lui, il eu un instant de panique, mais quand le premier le percuta il ne ressenti qu'une douce chaleur alors que l'animal entrait en lui. Mais bien vite, la chaleur douce et réconfortante devint brûlure, il s'étonnait même de ne pas réellement brûler, et pendant qu'il avait l'impression d'être plongée dans de la lave en fusion, l'ange le regardait en pleurant. Sa voix était si triste que Harry sentit les larmes coulées sur ses joues :

" Je suis désolé que tu doives passé par tant de douleur Harry, mais c'est nécessaire. "

Il aurait certainement invectiver tout autre être qui lui aurait dit que cette douleur était nécessaire, mais l'ange semblait tellement triste, et Harry savait que c'était sa douleur qui le peinait. Il ne voulait pas voir la tristesse de cette être qui semblait si pur, il serra bravement les dents, refusant de montrer à quel point il souffrait, espérant ainsi que l'ange lui sourirait une nouvelle fois. Et l'ange exauça son vœu, ému de voir cet enfant, cet être dont il faisait partie, tout faire pour ne pas le blesser, Harry Potter était décidément un des êtres les plus gentils dont il avait jamais entendu parler.

Il ne restait plus que lui et Harry maintenant, tout les autres avaient fusionnés avec le survivant. L'ange s'approcha doucement et au lieu de plonger sur l'adolescent pour fusionner avec lui il se contenta de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes puis murmura :

" Tu es digne de mon amour. "

Sur ce il fusionna avec lui, la brûlure fut chasser par une impression de froid, mais qui n'avait rien d'agressive dans ces conditions, au contraire elle agissait comme un baume salvateur. Harry resta un instant figé, repensant à ces lèvres, ces lèvres masculines posées sur les siennes, ce connaissant il s'étonna de ne ressentir aucune gêne. Non il n'avait pas de gêne à ressentir car il n'y avait eu aucune connotation sexuel dans ce geste seulement une preuve d'un amour pur et sans bornes. Harry sourit, il n'oublierait jamais cet instant, sur cette certitude il sombra de nouveau dans les ténèbres.

Sa première impression fut la douleur, il avait l'impression qu'il c'était fait passer à tabac tellement il avait mal partout. La tête douloureuse, il garda les yeux fermés, la maigre lumière qu'il recevait à travers ses paupières suffisait pour amplifier son mal de crâne. Puis il sentit quelqu'un poser une fiole contre ses lèvres et entendit une voix murmurer :

" Boit Harry, ca te feras du bien. "

Reconnaissant son maître il avala d'un trait la potion et se sentit immédiatement mieux. Mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant, il ne voulait pas effacer le souvenir de l'apparence de l'ange, il entendit la voix amusée de son maître dire :

" N'ai crainte Harry, l'ange resteras à jamais dans ta mémoire. "

De surprise Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda son maître avant en disant :

" Comment tu sait ? "

Ben sourit et dit :

" Parce que comme toi j'en ai rencontrer un. Normalement le processus pour découvrir son animal n'est pas douloureux. Sauf dans un cas, étant moi-même passer par là, je me doutais que tu rencontrerais un ange, et comme toi je ne voulais pas ouvrir les yeux persuadé que je perdrais ce souvenir. "

Harry secoua la tête, exaspéré de ne rien faire comme la majorité des gens, Ben gloussa devant la tête que faisait son élève, ce qui retourna l'attention de Harry sur lui. D'une voix lasse le survivant demanda :

" Et ca veut dire quoi le fait que j'ai souffert comme une bête ? "

Ben gloussa de nouveau, trouvant la formulation bien choisie pour quelqu'un qui venait de chercher le moyen de se transformer en bête, il reprit son sérieux pour répondre :

" Ca veut dire que nous avons presque terminer ton entraînement en ce qui concerne les animagi.

Hein ? Il a fallu trois ans à mon père et Sirius pour y parvenir et j'y serrais arriver en dix minutes ? Et puis pourquoi j'ai vu autant d'animaux ?

En fait de dix minutes, ca fait 5 heures que tu es en transe, mais bon ce n'est pas le sujet. Pour répondre à ta question sur le pourquoi, c'est un peu long à expliquer, la seule personne qui pourrait te répondre avec exactitude, est Merlin. Pour la simple raison qu'il est le premier de l'ordre à qui ce soit arriver, être animagus multiple est très rare Harry. Dans toute l'histoire de l'ordre, en nous comptant tout les deux, on en a enregistré 5.

Et c'était qui les deux autres ? "

Ben haussa les épaules, comme si la question était stupide :

" Godric et Salazar, qui d'autres ? "

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, et d'un ton incrédule demanda :

" Ils étaient chevaliers ? "

Le chevalier haussa de nouveau les épaules :

" Bien sur, je ne te l'avait pas dit ? – Harry secoua la tête – Ah désolé je croyais, comme je devine que tu as plein de questions à ce sujet, je te ferrais un petit cours d'histoire sur eux à l'occasion.

Pour en revenir à tes animagi, apprends que normalement seule la première transformation est douloureuse, toutes les autres sont indolores. Dans certains cas, comme nous, des sorciers particulièrement puissant ont ressenti la douleur de la première transformation dès qu'ils ont cherchés leur formes animales, mais tous n'étaient pas animagus multiples. "

Harry était un peu perdu et donc, après lui avoir tout raconter en détails, il demanda à ce qu'il explique tout, Ben s'exécuta de bonne grâce :

" Ta puissance à fait que tu peu te transformer dès maintenant, la seule chose qui te manque c'est connaître toutes les formes qui te sont possibles. Le fait que tu soit animagus multiple est certainement du au fait que tu descende de Gryffondor, comme moi –Harry ouvrit la bouche pour demander des précisions mais Ben l'arrêta – Non Harry, je ne sais pas à quel point nous sommes parents. Pour ce qui est du basilic, je suppose que tu a compris de toi-même, l'aigle vient certainement de ton attachement à l'air. Le Magyar à pointe est tout à fait normal, je m'y attendais, c'est un mystère des dragons, quand un sorcier en affronte un et ressort vivant, s'il cherche sa forme d'animagus il trouveras immanquablement un dragon en plus de sa première forme.

Pour le dragon d'or, je ne pensais pas que tu pourrais avoir cette forme si tôt, les dragons de couleur métalliques n'existe pas dans la nature Harry, il n'existe qu'en tant que forme d'animagus. On ne sait pas d'où ils viennent, mais on sait que les sorciers qui ont cette forme ne se tournerons jamais vers les ténèbres et que leur puissance est apte à faire trembler le monde. Beaucoup parmis nous pensent que ces dragons sont liés à notre ordre, puisqu'il n'existe qu'un seul dragon de platine et que ce dernier est obligatoirement le chevalier de platine, moi en l'occurrence, mais le fait que tu es un dragon d'or aussi tôt est stupéfiant. Normalement cette forme n'est atteinte que vers la fin de la formation, cela veut peut-être dire que tu feras encore mieux que moi en temps de formation. Enfin revenons à nos dragons, les dragons métalliques sont la marque des êtres purs et sage, qui ne laissent pas leurs émotions les guidés, enfin pas trop.

Et maintenant passons à l'ange, c'est la forme ultime des transformations en animagus, et seuls 6 personnes dont les 5 dont je t'ai parler ont jamais pu arriver à ce niveau. C'est sous cette forme que tu seras le plus puissant, la magie te sera totalement accessible et ta force aussi bien physique que psychique seras multiplié par 10, mais c'est une forme dangereuse Harry, car il est aisé de ce laisser piégé et de rester sous cette forme à jamais. Le parfait exemple de cela est le père de Tabris, c'est de lui qu'il tient ses cheveux et ses yeux, si tu reste sous cette forme alors ton esprit n'aura plus aucune prise sur ton corps, l'ange te contrôleras totalement. Donc je voudrais que tu me promette de ne jamais usé de cette forme pour t'amuser, c'est l'ultime recours Harry, celui dont on use quand tout le reste à échoué. Promet le moi je t'en prie. "

Harry lui sourit tendrement, ravi de le voir s'inquiéter pour lui et murmura :

" Je te le promet, je n'en userais qu'en dernier recours. "

Satisfait le chevalier lui rendit son sourire et demanda :

" D'autres questions ? "

Harry réfléchit un moment, il n'en trouva pas d'autres, en tout cas pas sur sa transformation. ( nda : moi non plus mais si j'ai oublié quelque chose dites le moi) Il secoua la tête et tenta de s'asseoir dans le canapé, mais il n'arriva pas au bout de son mouvement. Il était fatigué à un point inimaginable, Ben sourit :

" Je crains que tu ne doives attendre quelques jours pour récupéré totalement cette fois Harry. "

Harry pesta, il détestait être cloué au lit, et vu l'attitude surprotectrice que son maître avait envers lui, il imaginait sans peine que celui ci lui interdirait de quitter son lit. Une moue boudeuse sur le visage il dit :

" Mare de rester couler dans un lit sans rien faire. "

Ben gloussa devant l'air enfantin de élève et dit :

" Déjà je vais t'installer ici, comme ca tu pourras au moins t'occuper avec la télé, et puis tu pourras toujours lire. Sans compter le fait que je vais rester avec toi, et connaissant Tabris, il passeras souvent te voir. Tu n'auras même pas le temps de t'ennuyer. "

Sur ce il refit les aménagements de leur " nuit à la mode moldue " et, après l'avoir déshabillé, glissa son élève sous la couette. Péniblement, Harry l'attrapa par le col pour le tirer vers lui, il ne voulait pas qu'il parte, souriant le chevalier dit :

" Je ne comptais pas partir Harry, mais je déteste me coucher habillé, quoi que si tu continue à martyriser mon t–shirt ainsi j'aurais ca de moins à enlever. "

Harry lâcha le t-shirt et Ben se glissa bientôt à ses cotés. Harry lui sourit doucement, la fatigue étant de plus en plus présente, et se blotti contre lui, savourant une fois de plus l'affection qui ressortait de ce geste. Il entendit vaguement Ben murmurer un " dors bien " avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

RAR :

Umbre77 : Pour l'escrime je partage tout à fait on avis, j'aurais beaucoup aimé en faire, mes notions sont assez mince en kenjutsu. Si si j'insiste pour les reviews et pour ta réponse effectivement je suis fort, je devrais prendre la place de Trelawney. Pour la comparaison à Kenshin je suis extremment flaté (vu que j'ai tout pris dans le tome 12). Travaille bien (autant sur tes cours que sur c de c parce que tu sait ce qui t'attends si tu me fait poireauter…) Merci, bisous.

Popov : Merci

Onarluca : Merci

David : J'ai trouvé ca pas mal de coupé sec comme ca. Merci

Felly : Merci, pour ta question il faudra attendre un peu

Phantme : Je te les ai envoyer hier ou avant-hier (tout les jours se ressemble pour moi en ce moment), merci

Aresielle : Merci

Yami ni hikari : Encore un double merci

Van : Merci vanou le prochain est déjà prêt.

Cloclo : Tu vois le sabre utilisé par les deux Higlanders ( autant film que série) et ben c'est ca. Merci

Claire : Et oui il était tant qu'il reçoive un peu d'affection le petit lion (moi je veut bien me dévouer à la rigueur). Bon puisque tu as des bonnes notes je t'autorise à continuer de lire (mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi). Si je le met en couple, je le mettrais avec drago, pas avec une fille, y'a que Ginny qui est pas mal, Hermione et les autres je peut pas les supportée (surtout avec la cinquième année). Merci

Andromede : Ravi que tu réagisse autant, merci

La folle : Merci pour le pen name (référence à mon cher Kaoru de NGE le povre c si triste qu'il soit mort surtout tué par shinji les povres.) Et merci aussi pour la fic.

Darky : Faut avouer que pour l'instant on nous l'a pas présenté comme une lumière le petit ryry (s'il avait réfléchi Sirius serrait pas mort). Merci

Alpo : Merci, mon inspiration se porte pas trop mal vu que le prochain est déjà prêt.

Tiken : Voilà, voilà, chut calme voilà ta dose. Merci

Big apple : Merci de pas le prendre mal et de continuer à lire

Alaet : Je ne sais pas encore pour Drago, merci.

Godric2 : c'est pas que ca me lasse (au contraire) ce qui me dérange c pour les RAR, les gens qui me mettent juste " c bien " ou " j'adore " c super sympa mais comment leur répondre autrement que par merci ? ? ? Pour ta question, j'espere pouvoir faire une histoire longue, mais je ne sais pas encore. Merci


	11. Ce serras ton dernier

****

Petite note : Il ne reste que deux chapitres avant la fin……… de la première partie, j'ai prévu de divisé la fic en au moins trois parties. La première est quasiment terminée, mais entre les deux je mettrais sans doute un peu plus de temps pour écrire ( pas mal de chose vont changé donc faudra que je m'adapte)

****

« Ce seras ton dernier ».

Après s'être remis de ses aventures d'animagus, Harry eut encore plus de travail. Ben devenait de plus en plus intransigeant sur les résultats à obtenir, fort heureusement cela ne changeait rien sur sa manière de ce comporter en-dehors des leçons, il était toujours prêt à réconforter son frère.

Noyer dans le travail Harry ne vit pas le temps passer, et c'est avec surprise qu'un matin il entendit son maître le réveiller en disant :

« Bon anniversaire Harry. »

Pour une fois Harry, ne grogna pas, trop étonné que ce soit déjà son anniversaire, il sortit du lit et sauta au cou de son maître, c'était devenu une habitude. Tout les matins il prenait plaisir à commencer sa journée ainsi, en ressentant l'amour fraternel que son maître lui portait. Un sourire au lèvres le chevalier dit :

« Alors petit lion, prêt pour une journée de repos ? »

Harry acquiesça vivement, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de journée pour se reposer. Toujours souriant le chevalier continua :

« Alors va prendre ta douche et rejoins moi à la cuisine »

Harry fila immédiatement sous la douche, décidé à profiter de cette journée au maximum. Il rejoignit son maître à la cuisine, où il fut accueilli par Tabris qui lui souhaita également un bon anniversaire. Harry, aimait beaucoup le conseiller, il jouait parfaitement le rôle d'un grand frère pour lui et Ben, c'est donc sans aucune gêne qu'il alla se blottir dans ses bras en remerciement. Ils déjeunèrent tout les trois calmement, puis Ben demanda :

« Que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ? »

Harry hésita un moment puis demanda :

« J'aimerais bien aller au chemin de traverse, voir le magasin des jumeaux. »

Ben hocha la tête en disant :

« Sans problème Harry, il faudra juste que tu modifie ton apparence, surtout pour ta cicatrice et te rendre plus âgé. Dumbledore sait tout ce qui ce passe et les jumeaux ne sont pas des imbéciles, comme ils font partie de l'ordre Dumbledore apprendra vite que je me ballade avec un adolescent et il n'aura pas de mal à en déduire que c'est toi. »

Harry hocha la tête, même s'il n'était pas métamorphomage, la maîtrise qu'il avait de sa magie était amplement suffisante pour qu'il puisse changer d'apparence à volonté. Il se tourna vers Tabris et d'un ton suppliant demanda :

« Tu vient avec nous ? »

Le conseiller sourit, Harry savait parfaitement comment se rendre irrésistible à leur yeux, ni lui, ni Ben ne pouvait lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand il prenait cet air de chien battu. Il hocha la tête en disant :

« J'ai prévu de passer ma journée avec vous, Harry, ne t'en fait pas je viendrais. Sauf urgence évidemment. »

Harry lui sourit en le remerciant. Ils passèrent ensuite au salon, Harry resta stupéfait devant la pile de cadeau qui trônait sur la table basse, il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son maître qui répondit :

« Il ne viennent que de nous Harry, tes amis ignore où tu te trouvent n'oublie pas. Mais nous ne voulions pas te priver, oh il y en a aussi un de Kiny et Fily. »

Harry appela les deux elfes pour pouvoir les remercier, les deux petites créatures rougirent sous les remerciements, gênés, disparurent bien vite pour préparer le gâteau. L'adolescent hésita un moment avant d'ouvrir ses paquets, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir reçu autant de cadeaux pour son anniversaire. Devant son air incertain Ben dit :

« Tu sais il ne faut pas seulement les regarder, il faut aussi les ouvrir. »

Harry sourit et prit le premier paquet, savourant le déballage presque autant que le fait de savoir ce qu'il y avait dedans. Dans le désordre il reçut ainsi, un blouson en peau de dragon, un vif d'or, de nombreux vêtements qui s'ajustaient par magie pour mouler son corps désormais musclé, une pensine et surtout un pendentif en forme d'éclair. Ce fut Tabris qui expliqua ce dernier cadeau :

« Comme tu le voit il est enchanté, il porte différents charme de protections, dont un bouclier de mon invention qui est quasiment inviolable, il n'y a que le sort de mort qui peut le traverser. Ben a cru utile d'y intégré un petit réservoir de sorts, tu peut y mettre plusieurs formules pour être sur de ne pas les oublier, mais tu pourras aussi utiliser ce réservoir pour rajouter des enchantements de protection ou d'attaque. »

Harry sauta au cou des deux hommes, les remerciants chaleureusement de tout leurs présents. Ils dégustèrent ensuite le délicieux gâteau fait par les elfes, Harry les invita d'ailleurs à s'asseoir avec eux et à en manger. Les remerciant une nouvelle fois pour leur cadeau, un pantalon de toile blanc impossible à tâcher.

Les trois humains discutèrent ensuite pendant quelques heures de tout et de rien, particulièrement de la formation de Harry, c'est en parlant de ca que Tabris dit :

« Le conseil suit tes progrès à travers moi Harry, et ils sont très étonné que tu te débrouille aussi bien, ils pensent que tu seras prête à passer les épreuves avant la fin du mois d'août, mais c'est à Ben de décider. »

Ben sourit de l'air éberlué de son élève à cet nouvelle, d'un ton incertain, pensant que le conseiller lui faisait une blague il demanda :

« Comment je pourrais y arriver en deux mois ? Ben à mit 9 mois pour y arriver et il m'a dit qu'il avait été le plus rapide. »

Le chevalier avait prévu cette réaction et répondit :

« Tu oublie Harry que moi j'ai commencé à 10 ans et toi à 15. Si tu avait commencer plus tôt tu aurais évidemment mit plus de temps. Sans compter les cours d'occlumencie avec Rogue, cela t'aurait prit plus de temps pour vider ton esprit si tu n'avait pas eu cette initiation. Je partage l'avis du conseil tu sera certainement prêt vers la fin du mois d'août. »

Harry hocha la tête, un air déterminé sur le visage, puis un doute lui vint, il demanda :

« Et après ? Qu'est-ce que je ferrais après être devenu chevalier ? »

Ben et Tabris échangèrent un regard amusé et ce fut Ben qui répondit :

« Dumbledore à demander au conseil de désigner un chevalier pour assurer la protection de Poudlard et le poste de professeur de DCFM, je ne pense pas qu'il rechignerait à en avoir deux, qu'en dis-tu ? »

Harry savoura l'idée un moment puis dit :

« J'y serrais en tant que Harry Potter ? Ou en tant qu'inconnu ? »

Le conseiller répondit :

« Nous pensons qu'il serrais mieux de taire de ton retour dans le monde magique commun. Voldemort est à ta recherche, depuis qu'il a pris Azkaban il reste tranquille, trop centré sur le fait de te retrouver. S'il te croit loin, il continuera de chercher et cela nous donneras du temps. »

Harry hocha la tête, c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Résolu de ne pas laisser Voldemort empiéter sur sa journée il changea de sujet en demandant :

« On y va ? »

Les deux adultes hochèrent la tête et Ben dit :

« Va d'abord te changer, la robe de Poudlard n'est pas vraiment le meilleur moyen de passer inaperçu, et n'oublie pas ton apparence. »

Harry acquiesça, et remonta dans sa chambre, tout ses cadeaux le suivant par magie. Il redescendit dix minutes plus tard, habillé du pantalon blanc offert par les elfes, d'un t-shirt gris perle et de son nouveau blouson en peau de dragon. Il avait pris une vingtaine de centimètres et semblait avoir 10 ans de plus. Sa cicatrice avait disparue, et ses yeux était devenus bleus, il n'avait pas besoin de changer ses cheveux, il les avaient laisser poussés (aider d'un peu de magie) et les portais désormais en queue de cheval qui arrivait à la moitié de son dos. Personne n'aurait pu reconnaître Harry Potter sous cette apparence.

Ils transplanèrent tout les trois au chemin de traverse, Harry n'avait pas réellement le permis mais il était décerner automatiquement aux chevaliers. Harry sourit devant ce décor familier, cet endroit avait été sa première approche du monde de la magie et il y était très attaché.

Ils déambulèrent tout les trois, regardant nonchalamment les nouveautés proposées. Le magasin de Fred et Georges était situé à coté du magasin de Quidditch et Harry n'imaginait pas aller voir l'un sans aller voir l'autre. Un peu anxieux, il commença par regarder la vitrine du magasin de Quidditch, il hoqueta de surprise en voyant le nouveau Nimbus qui venait de sortir, selon les tests affichés, ce balai était encore meilleur que l'éclair de feu. Mais la surprise venait du nom du balai : Nimbus HP.

Il avait prier un moment pour que ce ne soit pas ce à quoi il pensait, mais la fiche détaillés était très clair, le nom complet du balai était évidemment : Nimbus Harry Potter.

Ben gloussa au nom du balai et murmura à son oreille :

« Celui là au moins t'es sur que Malefoy ne l'achèteras pas. »

Harry gloussa à son tour, Ben avait raison il ne verrait jamais ce balai dans les mains des serpentards. Harry s'arracha à sa contemplation et se résolut enfin à entrer dans le magasin dont il avait participer à la création. La boutique était bien plus grande que ce qu'aurait put croire Harry, une grande porte à double battant et de chaque cotés de cette porte 3 immenses vitrines, le survivant ce demanda même si les jumeaux avaient assez d'invention pour remplir tout cet espace.

Il souffla un grand coup pour se calmer et entra, il vit l'un des deux frères entrain de faire tester différents produits à des clients, qui se transformaient alternativement en canari, singe, crapauds ou qui prenaient des couleurs fort peu naturelles pour des humains, tel le violet ou le vert fluo. Souriant Harry se mit à musarder dans le magasin, regardant un peu tout, il jeta un coup d'œil vers la caisse et resta figé un moment. La première chose qu'il avait vu, c'était Ron et Ginny ils tenaient la caisse avec l'autre jumeau, et c'était nécessaire vu la file de clients qui attendaient, mais surtout ce qui le surprit et le toucha c'était la photographie de lui au-dessus du comptoir. Sous cette photo on pouvait lire :

Harry Potter notre cinquième frère, fondateur de W&W farces pour sorciers facétieux.

Harry eut un sourire ému devant cette reconnaissance, même s'il avait fait jurer aux jumeaux de ne jamais dire d'où venait l'argent, il était très touché que ces derniers le considèrent comme un frère.

Après un moment à contempler la photo, il repartit dans son exploration du magasin, il était à examiner des feuilles de parchemin, au-dessus desquels un panneau disaient :

Hommage à Cornedrue, avec l'aimable collaboration de Lunard et Patmol, réservé aux élèves de Poudlard.

Il sourit, pas besoin d'avoir le QI de Hermione pour savoir ce que c'était. Il en était là de ses explorations quand il sentit la températures de la pièce chutée brusquement. Il chercha son maître des yeux, celui-ci croisa son regard et hocha la tête en lui désignant l'extérieure. Ils se précipitèrent tout les deux dehors et furent assailli par les cris de paniques que les gens poussaient, pas besoin de chercher pourquoi, comme dans un cauchemar Harry vit près de deux cents détraqueurs remonter la rue. Heureusement que son maître lui avait appris à repousser les visions que ces horribles créatures imposaient.

Les sorciers couraient en tout sens cherchant désespérément à ce soustraire au pouvoir des détraqueurs, Harry regarda son maître conserver son calme et demanda :

« Où est Tabris ?

Il a du rentrer, le conseil l'a appeler en urgence. » 

Harry hocha la tête, et rassembla ses souvenirs les plus heureux, en parfait synchronisme avec son maitre il tendit la main en criant :

« Spero Patronum »

Il n'avait pas besoin de crier en vérité, mais il l'avait fait pour les autres, les sorciers autour d'eux devaient voir que certains résistaient, cela les aideraient. A eux deux il auraient pu repousser les créatures de cauchemar, mais c'était sans compter sur les mangemorts qui les suivaient, Harry questionna son maître du regard, et ce dernier dit :

« Je m'occupe des détraqueurs, à ma façon et je te rejoins pour les mangemorts, fait attention à toi petit lion. »

Harry hocha la tête et se transforma en aigle, il devait aller au-delà des détraqueurs et pouvait difficilement passer parmis eux en disant « pardon excusez-moi je voudrais passer ». Dans le même temps, Ben se transforma en dragon ,pas le meilleur moyen de rassurer les gens, mais le feu était la seule chose que les détraqueurs craignaient, il eut vite fait d'en carboniser une bonne partie, sans pour autant blesser les sorciers.

Harry se posa derrière les détraqueurs et reprit forme humaine, les mangemorts étaient une vingtaine, il eut à peine le temps de plonger à terre qu'une lueur verte, bien trop familière à son goût, passa à l'endroit où se trouvait sa tête un instant auparavant. Hésitant sur les sorts à employer, il se contenta de bloquer le transplanage et balaya les mangemorts à l'aide du vent. Sa forme d'aigle était encore bien présente en lui, c'est dans ces moments que sa communion avec l'air était la plus intense, les vingt mangemorts s'envolèrent comme des fétus de paille. Mais cela ne faisait que les retardé, il n'était pas assez lié au vent pour les blesser sérieusement, et une vague de douleur à se cicatrice lui apprit que l'eau était à exclure s'il ne voulait pas la voir se retourner contre lui.

Pestant contre la présence de Voldemort, qui n'aurait sans doute aucun problème à briser sa barrière anti-transplanage, Harry chercha un moment ce qu'il devait faire, il n'avait pas encore décidé s'il pouvait ou non ce salir les mains en tuant. A défaut d'autre chose il concentra une bonne partie de sa magie pour lancer un puissant sortilège de désarmement, il fut satisfait de voir une dizaine de baguettes volés vers lui, une langue de feu plus tard il n'en restait rien.

Les mangemort désarmés, s'écartèrent pour laisser passé ceux qui avaient encore leur baguettes, les sortilèges impardonnable se mirent à pleuvoir sur le survivant, il avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrer ou les évité. Il trébucha, la chute lui coupa le souffle, le laissant impuissant, mais alors qu'il attendait le coup de grâce ce fut une voix sifflante et glacée qui le frappa :

« Et bien, et bien, on joue les héros ? Je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouille bien pour un apprenti, désarmer dix sorciers confirmés, c'est pas mal. Rejoins-moi, tu es digne de moi, ensemble nous serrons invincible. »

Harry avait mit à profit, les inepties du mage noir pour se relevé, il était campé devant son ennemi, droit et fier. Devant les propos ridicules de Voldemort il rit :

« Peut-être, mais VOUS n'êtes pas digne de moi Tom. – Il se souvint de son premier cours avec Ben, c'était l'occasion – Au fait vous devriez faire quelque chose pour votre voix, attendez votre mue avant de parler ca m'éviteras d'entendre vos stridulations. A moins que ca vienne du vide entre vos jambes Tom ? »

Harry put constater de visu, que Ben avait parfaitement raison, Voldemort était hors de lui, même ce sale petit imbécile de Potter ne lui manquais pas autant de respect. Il cracha un sort de mort vers le faux jeune homme, qui l'évita aisément, tout en continuant à le provoquer :

« Si vous viser comme ca tout le temps, vous étonnez pas de vous retrouvez dans la m….., littéralement. »

Les mangemorts étaient tellement sidéré de l'impudence de cet homme qu'ils n'intervenaient même pas, blanc de rage Voldemort tenta de se contrôler, il avait quelque chose à faire, d'une voix chargée de colère il dit :

« Tuez-le ! – Les mangemorts désarmés se précipitèrent sur lui, tandis que les autres lançaient des impardonnables, dans le même temps Voldemort continua – Je t'aurais volontiers tuez moi-même mais j'ai un cadeau d'anniversaire à faire pour une vieille connaissance. »

Il transplana, non loin puisque Harry sentait encore sa présence, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le loisir de s'en occuper. Fort heureusement, les mangemorts désarmés formaient un mur contre les sortilège des autres, Harry secoua la tête devant tant de stupidité et, après avoir invoquer un bouclier corporel apte à parer les attaques physiques, lança un autre expelliarmus, rajoutant ainsi à sa petite collection de cendres quelques baguettes supplémentaires. Il décida enfin de passer à l'offensive, il fit pleuvoir les stupéfix sur les mangemorts, les deux seuls qui avaient encore leur baguettes étant trop occupés à l'attaquer pour réveiller leur partenaires.

Harry fut bientôt entourer de mangemorts inoffensif, exception faites des deux derniers. Résolu de s'amuser un peu, il usa d'un petit truc que lui avait appris son maître pour se retrouver en une seconde derrière eux, il n'avait pas transplaner il c'était seulement déplacer trop vite pour que l'œil humain puisse le voir, alliance judicieuse de magie et d'entraînement physique. Il usa des techniques d'arts martiaux apprise de son maître pour les assommer d'un cou sur la nuque. Leurs baguettes en moins, un stupéfix en plus, les mangemorts ne représentaient plus une menace, mais Voldemort étaient toujours là, il le sentait. Il allait partir à sa recherche quand il vit son maître nonchalamment appuyé contre un mur entrain d'applaudir :

« Pas mal petit lion, tu aurais pu faire mieux mais c'était pas mal. »

Pour une fois Harry ne goûta pas le compliment, d'un ton hargneux il demanda :

« Où est passer Tom ? »

Ben sursauta :

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il était là, je viens de finir les détraqueurs. Que t'a-t-il dit ?

Qu'il avait un cadeau à faire à une vieille connaissance. » 

Ben devint blanc, sans un mot il couru jusqu'au magasin des jumeaux, mais c'était trop tard, il était détruit, et juste devant ce qui avait été la porte, Voldemort avait graver :

« Bon anniversaire Harry ! Ce seras ton dernier. »

Harry l'avait suivi, il regarda le magasin et sentit une nouvelle fois la culpabilité l'envahir. Il serrais tomber à genoux si Ben n'avait pas passer un bras autour de sa taille, le chevalier parcouru la foule du regard et soupira de soulagement, tout doucement il murmura :

« Regarde là-bas ! Ils ont eut le temps de sortir, tout les quatre. »

Harry suivit le regard de son maître et soupira également, ils n'avaient rien, si Ben ne l'avait pas tenu il se serait précipités sur eux pour les embrasser, ils n'avaient rien.

Les aurors arrivèrent rapidement, et évacuèrent les badauds pour faire le bilan de l'attaque, compte tenu des forces en présences, il était plutôt léger, « seulement », Harry tiqua quand l'auror usa de ce mot, 20 personnes avaient étés embrassées par les détraqueurs et les mangemorts n'avait fait « que » 15 morts, selon lui c'était presque une victoire. Dégoutter Harry s'éloigna, 35 personnes mortes ou quasiment, et il considéraient cela comme presque une victoire. Il resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut une jeune femme qui l'en tira, d'un ton doux elle dit :

« Excusez-moi, mais je tenais à vous remerciez je vous ai vu faire face aux mangemort et à vous savez qui, sans vous beaucoup de gens serraient mort, dont mon fils et moi. »

Elle portait un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains dans les bras, qui apparemment avait beaucoup de mal à oublier les détraqueurs. Souriant tendrement à l'enfant Harry lui caressa la tête et fit apparaître un gros morceau de chocolat en disant :

« Mange mon grand ca ira mieux après. »

L'enfant ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se sentit effectivement mieux après avoir mangé le chocolat, il remercia Harry en lui faisant un bisou ce qui fit sourire les deux « adultes ». La jeune femme le remercia de nouveau, ce à quoi il répondit que c'était normal, et elle s'éloigna. Harry eut un grand sourire, pas d'admiration béate parce qu'il était le survivant, juste un remerciement sincère, il n'en demandait pas plus.

Il fut tirer de ses pensées par une main posée sur son épaule, sans sa maîtrise récente de ses perceptions magiques, il aurait attaqué la personne par réflexe, mais il avait reconnu son maître, doucement ce dernier lui dit :

« Rentrons. »

Harry hocha la tête et ils transplanèrent chez eux.

RAR :

Yami ni hikari : Merci la voila.

Job3-14 : Pas grave pour le chapitre d'avant, et pour tes craintes, rassure toi ce n'est absolument pas prevu (vu que je suis eineant et qu'il faudrait que je crée un autre perso, rien que d'y penser ca me fatigue). Merci

Cloclo : Ah à ce niveau je peut plus rien faire lol. Et pour ryry oublie pas que quand il restais cloitré dans un lit il avait rien à faire, c'est normal qu'il aime pas. Merci

Van : Il se trouve que je suis dans une période faste, j'en ai deux de plus qui sont prêts (ou presque). Merci

Math : Merci, pour le slash sans vouloir te vexer la décision me revient et je n'ai pas encore tranché, quoique ton idée est bonne même si ca m'obligerais à quasiment crée un perso (pff c fatiguant)

Onarluca : Merci, la voila

Alaet : La voila, merci

Titi : Merci mais pour le slash je n'ai pas encore décidé, et puis de toute façon un pb se poseras quand il reviendra à Poudlard.

Godric2 : Oui tu as raison je vais finir par faire comme ca. Merci du compliment, mais la fic où il y a un ange c'est laquelle (je m'interroge)

Phantme : Ma chère correctrice, je partage assez ton avis, autant l'idée d'avoir des pouvoirs magiques ne me répugne pas (loin de là lol) mais j'aimerais pas être à sa place, quoique j'aimerais bien avoir un frère comme Ben. Surtout ne te presse pas pour les corrections, fait à ton rythme. Merci, bisous (je me permet puisqu'on travaille ensemble lol)

Arathorn : Merci, la suite est prete.

Dark amethyste : Merci, je me le demande aussi en lisant certaines fics. Pour ce qui est de ma vision « réaliste » elle ne l'est pas vraiment, la sécrégation en matière d'orientation sexuelle date en fait du 19° siècle, mais j'ai modifié un peu les choses, les 17° et 18° siècle étaient assez libre ( époque des libertins). J'ai pensé qu'il avait besoin de pouvoir se comporter comme un gosse, le pauvre avec l'enfance qu'il a eut chez ses cons ( et oui Ben est bien le diminutif de Benjamin, clin d'oeil à mon meilleur ami). Je suis étonné que les gens trouve l'idée bonne, pour moi elle n'a rien d'originale, le seul aspect que je croyais original c'était l'ange mais apparament y'a eu au moins un précédent. J'espere que tu ne t'es pas couché trop tard, et rassure toi, j'ai quasiment terminé la première partie, et j'espere aussi lol. Heu pour ta quesiton non c'est même la première fois que j'en entends parler, les seuls cheavliers qui m'ont influencés, sont ceux du zodiaque ( j'ai commencé les anfic avec st seiya).


	12. La véritable histoire de Pourlard

****

La véritable histoire de Poudlard

A la suite de la bataille au chemin de traverse, l'entraînement ce fit encore plus dur, Ben voulait que son frère soit capable de faire face à toutes les situations possibles. Même s'il peina un peu, Harry suivit le rythme imposé par son maître, il savait qu'il aurait du faire mieux ce jours là, Ron, Ginny, Fred et Georges auraient très bien pu mourir si cela avait été le plan de Voldemort. Il aurait du retenir le mage noir plus longtemps, au moins le temps que Ben arrive et peut-être même jusqu'à l'arrivé des aurors.

C'était le 28 août, et Harry avait bien changé, suivant les conseils de son maître il avait développé sa musculature au-delà de ce que Ben estimait comme étant le minimum, et pour éviter d'avoir l'air trop impressionnant il avait usé de sa magie pour grandir. Deux mois plutôt il faisait dans les 1m60 et aujourd'hui il faisait environ 30 centimètres de plus, le petit garçon chétif était devenu un homme grand et musclé. Harry s'étonnait d'ailleurs souvent de sa nouvelle apparence, il était fier d'être aussi musclé que son maître, il était fier de lui ressemblé autant.

Allongé sur son lit, il soupira, aujourd'hui Ben était à une réunion du conseil, normalement elles se tenaient à minuit mais exceptionnellement celle-ci avait lieu en pleine journée. Harry soupira de nouveau, Ben l'avait réveille encore plus tôt que d'habitude pour le prévenir et depuis il n'avait pas pu se rendormir, Ben lui manquait, il avait pris l'habitude de dépendre de lui. Il décida de sortir tout de même de son lit, ne serrais ce que pour migrer au salon, où la télé l'attendait, une de ses rares journées de repos. Les elfes lui apportèrent son petit déjeuner tandis qu'il se vautrait dans le fauteuil de son maître, le plus confortable de la pièce.

La réunion avait commencée depuis plusieurs heures, quand le conseil aborda enfin le sujet qui l'intéressait. Tabris se leva et dit :

« Conseillers ! L'apprenti du chevalier de platine est apte à passer les épreuves. »

Il y eut un léger brouhaha de surprise, tous les conseillers savaient qu'il était doué, très doué même, et beaucoup avaient espéré qu'il y parvienne aussi rapidement, mais tout de même 2 mois c'était véritablement sans précédents. Un conseiller se leva et se tourna vers Ben pour demander :

« Confirmez-vous les dires du conseiller ? »

Ben hocha la tête :

« Je confirme ses dires, le survivant n'a plus rien à apprendre, la seule chose qui lui manque c'est la pratique, et cela il ne peut l'apprendre que sur le tas. »

Le plus vieux des conseiller, qui selon Tabris était déjà le doyen quand lui même avait commencé sa formation, se leva à son tour, son apparence frêle ne dissimulais en rien sa force magique il irradiait de puissance, dans l'ordre les deux seuls personnes qui aurait pu l'affronter à peu près à égalité était Tabris et Ben, et bientôt Harry. Le vieil homme parla, sa voix était ferme et jeune en fermant les yeux on aurait cru entendre parler un jeune homme :

« Ben, je fais confiance à ton jugement, et je suis sur que le conseil partage ma confiance. Ton apprenti seras testé, la question est comment ? – Il y eu un instant de flottement autour de la table, et le vieil homme reprit – Oui comment, comment pouvons nous testé un enfant qui à affronter Voldemort 6 fois et est encore vivant, comment pouvons nous testé un enfant qui à su vaincre un basilic, repoussé une centaine de détraqueurs, affronté un dragon et qui en plus est le plus jeune champion du tournoi des trois sorciers ? »

Ben et Tabris échangèrent un sourire, ils avaient tout deux pensé à ce problème, les tests habituelles seraient de la roupie de sansonnet pour Harry, il fallait trouver autre chose. Ben y avait longuement réfléchi, et avait quelques idées toutes sur le même principe, mais elles ferraient du mal à Harry, Tabris partageait son avis, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient blesser leur protégé, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix. Ben toussa pour attirer l'attention et dit :

« J'ai quelques idées pour les tests que nous pourrions lui imposé – Le doyen lui fit signe de continuer – Je pense qu'il faut le testé sur sa capacité à se contrôler, je lui ai appris les règles du temps, et je pense qu'il nous faut commencer par là….. »

Harry était rester scotché devant la télé toute la journée, une journée à se griller les neurones sans avoir à réfléchir ou à se fatiguer ce n'était pas désagréable même s'il aurait préféré que Ben soit là. Il était plongé dans une intrigue policière assez bien ficelée, quand il sentit un mouvement d'air vers son cou, une seconde plus tard son sabre arrêtait une lame lumineuse. L'attaque cessa et Harry dit :

« Trop facile ! »

Ben gloussa et répondit :

« Alors explique moi pourquoi tu ne porte plus qu'un t-shirt ! »

Harry baissa les yeux et rougit, pas de gêne d'être litéralement à moitié nu, mais parce qu'il c'était encore fait avoir par son maître. Alors qu'il attaquait sans discrétion au niveau du cou, il avait coupé son pantalon et son caleçon sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Harry grogna :

« T'es chiant, il va encore falloir que je répare mes fringues. »

Ben rangea son sabre et répondit :

« Tu n'as qu'a être plus attentif ! »

D'un mouvement de main, Harry répara ses vêtements et se rhabilla. Il laissa ensuite son maître prendre place dans le fauteuil et s'assit sur ses genoux en disant :

« Je me suis ennuyé tout seul, tu m'as manquer. »

Ben sourit et le sera contre lui, un moment de silence plus tard Harry demanda :

« Alors de quoi avez-vous parlez ? »

Le sourire du chevalier s'effaça et il répondit :

« De toi, le conseil pense que tu es prêt, tu passera les épreuves demain, et ne me demande pas lesquelles, ma mémoire à été scellée, donc je n'en sais rien. »

Harry tiqua :

« Pourquoi ont-ils scellé ta mémoire, ils ne te font pas confiance ? »

Ben sourit à la fureur contrôlée de son élève, Harry haïssait toutes personnes qui disait du mal de son maître, il expliqua :

« C'est la procédure normale Harry, Tabris à subit la même chose quand j'ai passé les épreuves, le conseil n'est pas suffisamment aveugle pour croire que les chevaliers ne s'attachent pas à leurs apprenti, et donc qu'ils voudront les protégés, ainsi ils ne sont pas tentés. »

Harry hocha la tête d'un air incertain, pour lui son maître était au-dessus de ce genre de choses, il savait bien qu'il avait tendance à l'idéaliser mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il chassa ses pensées improductive et dit :

« Bon puisse qu'il ne sert à rien d'en parler, parlons d'autre chose. Tient je sais, raconte moi l'histoire de Gryfondor et Serpentard ! »

Ben sourit, à cet instant Harry semblait vraiment être un petit garçon réclamant une histoire. Il se racla la gorge et commença :

« Il y a plus de mille ans, dans un village d'Ecosse, naquirent deux garçons. Le plus âgé des deux naquit sous le signe des gémeaux, le cadet naquit sous le signe du lion. Les deux garçons étaient très puissants, à tel point que l'ordre les remarquas et leur proposa de devenir chevalier. Le lion était très enthousiaste à cette idée, l'autre l'était beaucoup moins, mais ils étaient aussi proche que des frères, et l'aîné refusa de laisser partir son petit frère sans lui.

A l'âge de 15 ans ils vinrent au cercle, au début le conseil voulu les confiés à deux maîtres différents, mais le cadet était tellement dépendant de son « frère » qu'il furent obligé de ne pas les séparés. Ainsi ils commencèrent leur formation, ensemble devenants de plus en plus proche, certains murmurent même qu'ils furent amants.

Comme tu t'en doute, ils n'avaient aucune formation préalable, et durent tout apprendre du début. Ils mirent une année pour être prêt à passer les épreuves, à l'époque c'était exceptionnel de mettre si peu de temps. Ils furent sacrés chevalier le même jour, et pendant quelques années furent des chevaliers ont ne peu plus normaux. Puis le cadet eu une idée, le cercle était un lieu d'enseignement élitiste, seuls les plus puissants pouvaient y venir, il n'existait aucune école de magie dans le monde. Il proposa donc à son frère de fonder une école, qui accueillerais tous les enfants dotés de magie. Son frère accepta, et ils demandèrent au conseil de renoncer à leur statut de chevalier, promettant néanmoins que si une véritable menace se présentait ils reviendraient pour aider.

Le conseil ne pouvait les laisser déambuler dans le monde doté de tout leurs pouvoirs, et ceci sans aucun contrôle, mais le projet était audacieux, c'était réellement une très bonne idée, aussi le conseil scella en partie leur pouvoir et leur mémoire, certaines connaissance ne devant jamais quitter le cercle.

Les deux frères retournèrent dans leur village natal, accompagnés de deux enchanteresses, à eux 4 ils construire un château et ainsi Poudlard fut fondé.

Durant les première années, tout ce passa à merveille, ils vivaient tout les 4 en parfaite harmonie, même si chacun avait ses goûts et ses idées propre. Puis il y eut un problème, à eux 4 ils ne pouvaient enseigné qu'à un nombre limités d'élèves, et vint un jour où ils durent choisir entre un sang pur et un enfant de moldu. L'enfant de moldu était plus prometteur, aussi les deux enchanteresse et le lion décidèrent de l'accepter plutôt que l'autre, mais le 4° n'était pas d'accord, ainsi commença la scission entre eux.

Au fils des mois, l'enfant de moldu du subir de plus en plus d'injustice de la part de l'aîné, à tel point que les trois autre durent intervenir, furieux l'aîné quitta le château promettant qu'il reviendrait tôt ou tard.

Il disparu pendant plus d'un an, personne ne sait ce qu'il fit durant ce temps, mais quand il revint il avait récupéré tout ses pouvoirs de chevalier, le sceaux avait été brisé. Le conseil, qui surveillait avec attention les débuts de cette école, rappela le lion et débloqua ses pouvoirs, ainsi qu'il l'avait promis la menace c'était révélée et il devait l'affronter.

Leur combat dura plus longtemps qu'aucun autre, certains sortilège employés ce jour là auraient même terrifié Voldemort, après un jour et une nuit de combats, le lion réussi à vaincre son frère, refusant de le tuer, il usa de toute sa puissance, mettant sa propre vie en danger, pour sceller de nouveau les pouvoirs de l'autre, intégrant au sceau une sécurité si le sceau était brisé par un autre que lui alors son frère mourrait.

Le lion le laissa repartir, et il disparu, la seule chose que l'on sait c'est qu'il fonda une autre école en Europe centrale, Durmstrang, il y enseigna la magie noire.

Le lion ne se remit jamais totalement de son combat et mourut quelques années plus tard, on dit que lors de son enterrement, son frère était là et pleura pour la dernière fois puisqu'il se donna la mort juste après, se condamnant lui même pour la mort de son petit frère. Le lion était Gryfondor et l'aîné Serpentard. »

Harry avait but les paroles de son maître, l'histoire était assez belle, et surtout déstabilisante, ainsi ceux dont on disais aujourd'hui qu'ils avaient étés les plus grands ennemis de tout les temps, s'aimaient en réalité. Ben le tira de ses pensées en disant :

« Bien que je ne puisse rien te dire sur la nature des épreuves, je peut te dire deux ou trois choses en général. »

Harry hocha la tête, signe qu'il écoutait et le chevalier continua :

« Les épreuves n'ont pas de durées prédéterminées, elles peuvent durées dix minutes comme dix jours. Durant tes épreuves tu aura le droit de demander de l'aide, mais une seule fois !

C'est toi qui m'aideras ?

Non, ce seras Tabris, moi je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir. Les épreuves peuvent portés aussi bien sur ta force magique, que ton intelligence ou tes capacités en occlumencie. Il n'y a aucune règle. Les épreuves commencerons demain au lever du soleil, je t'emmènerais au palais, et ensuite tu devras t'en sortir seul. Tu as des questions ?

Non, enfin si une.

Je t'écoute.

On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Ben rit légèrement, et répondit :

« Soirée moldue ?

Soirée moldue ! » 

Il ne leur fallut qu'un instant pour transformer le salon, et une nouvelle fois ils se vautrèrent devant la télé. Bien entendu Ben, ne laissa pas son élève veillé toute la nuit, il était 20h quand il lui lança un charme de sommeil en murmurant :

« Bonne nuit petit frère. »

Harry fut réveillé par son maître, alors qu'il faisait encore nuit noire, pour une fois il ne rechigna pas, curieusement il n'était absolument pas anxieux, ce qui n'était pas le cas de son maître. Ben avait descendu quelques vêtements pour son élève, et chassait les grains de poussière imaginaire qui étaient sur le pantalon. Harry rit :

« Ben déstresse, tout ce passeras bien. »

Le chevalier nia :

« Je ne suis pas stressé. »

L'adolescent sourit :

« Menteur, tu es mort de trouille. »

Ben allait de nouveau nier, mais à la place il rit, curieux Harry demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Le chevalier secoua la tête :

« J'ai eu exactement la même discussion avec Tabris le jour de mes épreuves. Aujourd'hui je comprends mieux pourquoi il était anxieux. »

L'ai faussement peiné, le survivant demanda :

« Tu doute de moi ? »

Ben était tellement stressé qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son élève n'était pas sérieux, il s'assit sur le lit et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Bien sur que non Harry, je sais très bien que tu peut y arriver, mais j'ai peur que tu soit blesser. »

Harry s'abandonna un moment entre les bras protecteur de Ben puis répondit :

« Je serrais prudent, je te promet. »

Ben hocha la tête et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

« J'espère bien sale gosse, sinon je te prive de dessert. »

Ils rirent tout les deux, chassant la tension qui habitait le chevalier. Une fois lavé et habiller, Harry prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de son maître, qui avait retrouvé son anxiété, et ne put rien avalé, Harry gloussa et dit :

« On dirait moi avant un match de Quidditch. »

Ben rit jaune :

« On verras quand tu aura un élève, comment tu te sent le matin de ses épreuves. »

Résolu à le détendre, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir sur ses genoux, il se blotti contre lui en disant :

« Ben ne t'inquiète pas, j'en sortirais indemne et je ferrais tout pour que tu soit fier de moi. »

Le chevalier sourit :

« Je suis déjà fier de toi petit lion. »

Harry le remercia puis une question lui vint :

« Ben, comment on change de statut dans l'ordre ? Je veut dire comment on devient chevalier d'or ? »

Ben sourit, ravi de trouver un dérivatif à ses sombres pensées et expliqua :

« Il y a plusieurs façons. La première, la plus rare, est que le conseil te reconnaît comme chevalier d'or juste après tes épreuves. Un autre moyen consiste à défier un chevalier d'or, mais selon des règles très stricts, et seulement à certaines périodes de l'année. un troisième moyen est, si un chevalier d'ordre supérieur meurt, le conseil désigne le plus puissant des chevalier du rang inférieur pour prendre sa place. Un dernier moyen est d'accomplir un coup d'éclat, sauver un membre de l'ordre, ou quelque chose comme ca. »

Le survivant fronca les sourcils et demanda :

« Et il n'y a jamais de malversations ? »

Ben soupira :

« Ca arrive, regarde Akito, mais c'est rare, il n'y a pas de dictature des chevaliers d'ordre supérieur sur les autres, et donc il n'y a pas de grande différences entre le statut d'un chevalier d'or et celui d'un chevalier de bronze, la seule différence est la puissance. D'une certaine façon il est même plus difficile d'être chevalier d'or, car on attends d'eux une conduite exemplaire. »

L'adolescent rit :

« Et le chevalier de platine ? il doit montrer l'exemple aussi ? Parce que si c'est le cas c'est raté. »

Ben le chatouilla pour le punir de son manque flagrant de respect, et dit :

« Moi je suis une exception Harry, les autres chevaliers qui sont plus âgés que moi, me respectent à cause de ma puissance, mais ils me voient aussi comme leur petit frère et sont indulgents avec moi. Ils m'ont tous consolé ou gardé quand j'était enfant, va essayer d'être un exemple pour quelqu'un qui à changer tes couches. Ce qui fait qu'ils sont tous assez paternaliste avec moi. »

Harry rit de nouveau, en lui pinçant la joue :

« Le bébé du cercle. »

Ben rit à son tour en répondant :

« Oui il y a un peu de ca. »

Sur ce Harry retourna à sa place et finit de manger. Puis ils sortirent, le ciel commençait à se colorer sous le feu solaire, et Harry écoutait les ultimes recommandations de son maître. Après quelques minutes de marche, ils parvinrent au palais, qui abritait entre autre la bibliothèque et la salle du conseil. La bâtisse était de style gréco-romain, avec un atrium de la taille d'un terrain de Quidditch au centre, elle était évidemment enchantée pour que la température en soit toujours agréable, sans compté les centaines de sortilèges de protections que détecta le survivant. Encore plus que Poudlard cet endroit, était une véritable forteresse.

Ben le mena dans l'atrium avant de disparaître il le prit dans ses bras en murmurant :

« Bonne chance petit lion, quelqu'un va venir te chercher. »

RAR :

Job3-14 : Merci, comme tu vois il n'y a pas de rupture.

Popov : Pour le niveau de Harry, tu le sauras au prochain chapitre, et ce n'est pas parcequ'il va à Poudlard en tant que prof qu'il ne pourra pas se lier avec Draco. Merci

Yami ni hikari : Merci.

Onarluca : C'était fait exprès ( tu t'en serrais jamais douté hein ?), et il va y aller en tant que prof, héhé les serpentard vont devoir se tenir à carreaux.

Van : Merci

Phantme : Je suis assez d'accord avec ton frère il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'action, mais la deuxième partie serra plus active (normalement). Je n'ai pas encore recu le premier chapitre (seulement l'autre mail). Merci

Cloclo : Merci

Math : Je suis rassurer j'avais peur d'avori été un peu dur, je suis d'accord sur le faite de partager ses opinion, mais le problème de l'écrit c'est qu'on ne peut se fier qu'aux mot pas à l'intonation et donc on ne peut pas tempéré ce qu'on lit. Merci

Big apple : Merci

Felly : Tu les aura même tout de suite, (je suis trop bon je sais). Pour la deuxième partie je te promet rien (je suis très distrait par nature). Merci

Alaet : Merci

Abel : Merci

La folle : Dsl, pourquoi dechu ? Facile ! Si Kaoru n'avait pas été un ange Shinji aurait pu être heureux avec lui (pas forcément en couple, quoique……) ou alors il aurait pu refuser sa mission, il est Tabris (l'ange du libre arbitre) et don aurait pu choisir de ne pas le faire, de là il aurait été dechu. Tu comprends ? Je suis peut-être pas très clair.

Petites sorcière : Comment je fais ? Je les écrits ! Tu vois tu n'as même pas besoin de poser la question pour le slash, tu connais déjà la réponse. Heu j'avoue que la suite de ta review est un peu embouillé et que je comprends pas tout ce que tu dit, donc je me contenterais d'un merci pour ce que j'ai pu comprendre.


	13. La fin d'une vie

****

La fin d'une vie.

Harry commençait à être anxieux, le ciel se colorait de plus en plus signalant l'arrivée prochaine de Hélios, et personne ne venait. Il se sentait comme lors du tournoi, imaginant qu'il échouerait simplement parce qu'il n'avait pas bouger. Il ne cessait de balayer l'atrium du regard, espérant voir quelqu'un arriver, il poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant un homme apparemment très âgé s'avancer vers lui.

La première chose à laquelle pensa Harry en le voyant était : est-ce que chaque haut lieu de magie à son « Dumbledore » ? Le vieil homme dégageai le même mélange de folie douce et de puissance que le directeur de Poudlard, Harry le trouva immédiatement sympathique, même s'il n'avait pas été vêtu de blanc, il se serrais incliner devant lui.

Quand le vieillard fut à quelques pas, Harry mit un genoux en terre et inclina la tête, il entendit le vieil homme glouss :

« Relève-toi Harry, je ne mérite pas tant de déférence. Mais j'apprécie le geste. »

Harry se releva en souriant, la voix de l'homme était extraordinairement jeune, c'en était un plaisir de voir ses vieilles lèvres parler aussi sûrement, c'était rassurant de savoir que certain atteignait cet âge apparemment canonique tout en gardant toutes leurs facultés. Le vieil homme fit apparaître une chevalier d'or mais qui ne portait pas le symbole du soleil devant Harry et dit :

« Met la à ton doigt Harry, et prouve que tu es digne de la porter. »

Abasourdi d'être reconnu comme chevalier d'or potentiel, Harry prit la chevalière avec respect et la passa doucement à son doigt. Il fut immédiatement transporté dans un autre endroit.

Il se trouvait à l'entrée d'une village, en pleine nuit, jetant un coup d'œil aux étoiles il jugea que l'on était fin octobre ou début novembre, cette constatation faite, il fut pris d'un sombre pressentiment. Mais il ne laissa pas ses peurs l'envahir, il regarda tout autour de lui, et aperçu un panneau, il s'approcha, et eut la confirmation de son pressentiment, le nom du village était Godric Hollow.

Le survivant souffla un bon coup, avant de s'avancer, il savait ce qu'il devait chercher et ce qu'il devait faire, ou plutôt ne pas faire. Aussi douloureux que cela soit il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, les conséquence pourraient être désastreuses.

Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps, en voyant un silhouette encapuchonné apparaître devant une grande maison. Concluant qu'il était visible et solide dans cet endroit, puisque dans le cas contraire il n'aurais pu intervenir et que sa présence n'aurait pas été une épreuve, il invoqua un charme d'invisibilité et se mit à suivre la silhouette, se retenant à chaque pas de lui sauter dessus pour la tuée.

Il vit l'homme, pour peu qu'on puisse qualifié cette créature ainsi, forcée la porte de la maison et entrée en silence, il se glissa derrière lui et entendit un homme crier :

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en. Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »

Ensuite se furent les deux mots bien trop familier à son goût :

« Avada Kedavra »

Un cri de femme, un bébé qui pleure, l'homme qui monte les escaliers, et lui qui était là, ne pouvant qu'assisté en direct à la mort de ses parents. Les lois du temps étaient très strict, et même s'il avait joué une fois avec, il ne pouvait le faire ici, les conséquences étaient trop imprévisibles. Si Voldemort ne tuais pas sa mère, il ne mettrais pas fin pour 14 années au règne de Tom, et combien d'autre mourraient alors ?

Mais il voulait voir, pas qu'il en eut besoin, mais il voulait savoir comme cela c'était passé exactement, il voulait voir le sort de mort rebondir sur lui et frappé Voldemort, il voulait au moins être présent pour les derniers moments de sa mère.

Il suivit Voldemort à l'étage, sa mère c'était enfermée, dans la chambre d'enfant, piètre protection, toujours invisible il ne fut remarquer ni par sa mère, ni par Voldemort, mais le bébé, le bébé le regardait en souriant. Il se regardait lui même, le bébé souriant et le jeune homme pleurant, sachant à quoi était condamné cet enfant.

Il vit avec peine sa mère tenter de protégé son enfant, et Voldemort perdre patience, jusqu'à la tuée. Il vit l'enfant par terre, le regard toujours fixé sur lui, il vit Voldemort rire et traiter sa mère d'idiote, il ressentit une joie sauvage en sachant ce qui attendait le mage noir. Il le vit pointé sa baguette sur le front du bébé, et rire devant cette proie si faible, offerte à lui comme sur un plateau.

Le jeune homme affichait un rictus cruel, attendant avec impatience d'entendre les cris pathétiques de Voldemort, il espérait de tout cœur qu'il souffrirait beaucoup, il n'avait plus souhaité autant de mal à quelqu'un depuis le ministère quand il avait lancé un doloris sur Bellatrix Lestrange.

Voldemort se délectait de tuer l'enfant, croyant ainsi mettre fin à la prophétie, Harry voulait qu'il agisse vite, son contrôle lui échappait de plus en plus, il rêvait de torturer longuement Voldemort, de lui faire pousser des cris aigus de douleur, de le voir supplié pour que cela s'arrête. s'il l'attaquait maintenant, Voldemort n'aurait aucune chance, mais il ne pouvait pas, et sa haine, sa rage s'en trouvait décuplée.

L'ersatz d'être humain, prononça enfin le sortilège, comme dans un rêve, Harry vit la lumière verte sortir au ralenti de la baguette et se diriger vers l'enfant, l'enfant qui ne le lâchais pas des yeux et continuais à sourire. La lumière émeraude frappa le front du bébé, exactement à l'endroit de sa cicatrice, et il vit avec plaisir, la lumière rebondir sur le front de l'enfant, il vit avec plaisir l'étonnement horrifié du mage noir. Le sourire de l'adolescent ce fit encore plus cruel, en entendant le mage noir crier d'une voix aiguë, le sort le frappa de plein fouet, le faisant explosé, détruisant ainsi la maison. Harry ferma les yeux sous la violence de la lumière, et quand il les rouvrit, il vit le bébé, qui cette fois pleurait en tendant les bras vers lui, et en babillant péniblement :

« Pa ! Pa ! »

Le sourire cruel s'effaça pour refaire place aux larmes, il aurait voulu consoler l'enfant, mais il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir, il ferma les yeux tentant de chasser de son esprit l'image du bébé l'appelant comme son père. Il entendit un grand « crac », et ouvrit les yeux pour voir avec soulagement Hagrid apparaître. Le demi-géant pris le bébé dans ses bras en pleurant, il eut à peine le temps de le calmer, qu'un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, Harry regarda autour de lui et finit par lever la tête, pour voir une moto volante descendre vers eux, il savait qui c'était même s'il ne pouvait encore le voir. Cet rencontre allait lui faire mal, voir son parrain, jeune, avant Azkaban, quelques heures avant son arrestation, c'était encore plus dur, surtout en sachant qu'il mourrait quelques années après son évasion.

Sirius se posa et se précipita vers Hagrid, s'en suivit une longue discussion entre les deux hommes, chacun voulant emmener l'enfant avec lui. Sirius finit par céder, et donna sa moto à Hagrid, aussitôt après le départ du demi-géant il transplana, et Harry fut contraint de le suivre.

Un mot de sa part aurait suffit à tout arrêter, un mot et Sirius ne serrait jamais aller en prison, Sirius l'aurait élevé à la place des Dursley, un mot et toute sa vie changerait. Autant Harry savait, que s'il était intervenu pour ses parents, Voldemort n'aurait pas disparu pendant 14 ans et donc aurait tué beaucoup de monde, même ses parents si ca se trouve, autant il ne voyait aucune raison pour que Sirius passe 12 ans de sa vie à Azkaban.

Il vit son parrain, suivre la trace de ce sale petit rat, et à nouveau il rêva de l'attraper avant lui et de le torturer longuement. Il vit son parrain coincé le rat dans un cul-de-sac, il étouffa de rage en l'entendant accusé Sirius d'avoir trahi ses parents, se retenant à grand peine de l'étrangler de ses propres mains. Il vit l'explosion qui tua tant de gens innocents, et contrairement à Sirius, il vit le rat se transformé après s'être coupé un doigt. Il eut mal, quand il vit son parrain rire comme un fou en croyant le traître mort, il n'avait qu'une envie se précipiter dans ses bras pour le calmer et lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

Les aurors arrivèrent et Sirius fut arrêter, Harry pleura de le voir toujours riant, alors qu'on le conduisait, sans procès, à Azkaban. Et puis tout s'arrêta, il se retrouva dans l'atrium, les joues toujours baignées de larmes, il vit le vieil homme lui faire un sourire d'excuse, et une nouvelle fois il transporté ailleurs.

Cette fois-ci, il n'eut pas besoin de chercher pour savoir où il était, cet endroit avait hanté ses cauchemar pendant près de trois mois : la salle de la mort. Toujours invisible, il vit ses amis en mauvaise posture, puis les membres de l'ordre apparaître.

Il revécu une nouvelle fois la douloureuse intervention de Lupin l'empêchant d'aller aider Sirius, il sentit sa haine l'envahir à nouveau en voyant Bellatrix Lestrange. Il ferma les yeux au moment où Sirius passa à travers le voile, il entendit le rire de triomphe de Lestrange, et leva la main pour la frapper de toute sa haine, la faire longuement souffrir sans la tuée, la maintenir en vie des années en la torturant jour après jour. Il ne devait pas, il le savait mais il n'avait plus la force de résister, dans un murmure il dit :

« Aidez-moi ! »

Alors il sentit une nouvelle présence à ses cotés, une main se posa doucement sur son bras tendu et une voix aimée dit :

« Tu ne dois pas intervenir Harry. »

Harry se retourna et enfoui son visage dans le cou de Tabris, il ne voulait plus voir ni entendre ce qui ce passait, il voulait quitté cet endroit et ne jamais y revenir, il voulait rentré, il voulait se blottir contre Ben et ne plus bouger.

La salle de mort s'effaça, et il fut de nouveau dans l'atrium, Tabris le tenait toujours serrer contre lui, le vieil homme toussa doucement pour attirer son attention, Harry se dégagea avec réticence de l'étreinte du conseiller et dévisagea l'aïeul. Malgré ses joues marquées de larmes et ses yeux rouges il ne détourna pas les yeux quand le vieil homme planta son regard dans le sien.

Un instant plus tard, Harry sentit une attaque mentale d'une force sans précédant se briser sur ses défenses, grognant de fureur il renforça ses barrières et contre-attaqua, il ne ce laisserais pas faire aussi facilement.

Aucun d'eux n'abandonna, aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard, leurs volontés s'affrontaient puisant dans leurs magies respectives la force de ne pas cligner des yeux, la force de se défendre et de contre-attaquer. Tabris observais ce duel de loin, il avait aider une fois, il ne pouvait faire davantage, mais à cet instant Harry n'en avait pas besoin, il tenait tête au plus puissant légilimence de toute la planète sans problème. Tabris était fier de lui, il prenait sa part dans la force de Harry, bien qu'il ne soit jamais intervenu dans sa formation il s'estimait un peu responsable de son succès, après tout il avait former le maître du jeune homme.

Le combat dura longtemps, puis, alors que les barrières du survivant allaient cédés, le vieil homme cessa ses attaques en soupirant, d'un ton enjoué il dit :

« Félicitations, tu es très doué. Voldemort n'aura aucune chance contre tes défenses même alors que tu es vulnérable elles sont très puissantes. »

Harry était en nage, le combat l'avait épuisé, il hocha la tête en remerciement et le vieil homme reprit :

« En tant que représentant du conseil, je te reconnais comme chevalier de l'ordre de la lumière. »

Harry senti alors la partie sceller de sa mémoire s'ouvrir déversant de nouveaux souvenirs en lui. Il pleura de joie en se rappelant les liens qui l'unissait à Ben. Immédiatement prévenu, ce dernier apparu derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras en murmurant :

« Je suis fier de toi petit frère. »

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de son frère, épuisé par ses épreuves, il jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, tandis que Ben le prenait dans ses bras pour le ramener, ce qui lui avait paru des jours, n'avait en réalité pris que quelques heures, il n'était même pas midi.

Ben le ramena chez eux, et comme après son premier essai dans le marais, le lava. Il le déposa ensuite dans le lit du salon, et dit :

« Demain tu seras sacré chevalier devant l'ordre, en attendant repose-toi »

Harry l'attira péniblement dans le lit en murmurant d'une voix ensommeillée :

« Reste avec moi grand frère. »

Harry s'endormit rapidement dans les bras de son frère, tandis que ce dernier savourait le fait d'avoir son petit frère à ses cotés en tant que tel.

Le lendemain, Ben le réveilla à 11h, la cérémonie avait lieu à midi, l'heure où la lumière triomphait totalement des ombres. Autant Harry n'avait pas été nerveux la veille, autant il l'était aujourd'hui, même s'il savourait le fait d'être bientôt sacré chevalier. Le sacre avait lieu dans l'atrium du palais, devant tout les membres de l'ordre des conseillers aux apprentis, et c'était cela qui le rendait nerveux, tout ces gens qui le regarderait.

Ben mangea avec appétit, contrairement à son élève, et le chevalier ne se gêna pas pour lui rappeler les petites réflexions qu'il lui avait faites la veille, ce qui ne fit rire l'adolescent que très difficilement. Ben secoua la tête, ils avaient le même caractère, à savoir toujours prompt à balancer une remarque sarcastique, mais prenant assez mal que quelqu'un leur en envoie une. Il fallait aussi dire que Harry avait eu le temps de dépasser son niveau limite avec 5 ans à supporter Severus.

Le chevalier grimaca en pensant au maître des potions, il allait au devant d'une scène monumentale, aussi bien d'un coté que de l'autre, Severus ignorais qu'il était le fils de James et Lily, et Harry ignorait tout autant qu'il était ami avec Severus. Il faillit tout raconter à son frère, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le jour, Harry avait suffisament de choses en tête.

Ils finirent de déjeuner en silence, tout deux plongés dans leur angoisses, puis Harry se prépara, son maître lui avait donné les vêtements traditionels pour le sacre, à savoir un pantalon, une chemise et une aube, tout les trois blancs ajouter à cela une paire de bottes en peau de dragon blanc. De son coté, Ben en tant que maître du nouveau chevalier était intégralement vetu de vert, symbole des connaissances qu'il avait transmises à son élève.

A midi moins quart, il étaient prêts, Ben lui repeta une derniere fois, les gestes et les paroles qu'il devrait faire et dire, puis il se rendirent au palais.

L'ordre était rasemblé, l'atrium gouillait de monde, et pourtant on aurait entendu une mouche volée, pas un bruit, tout les chevaliers et apprentis étaient silencieux, tous regardait l'estrade sur laquelle le conseil se trouvait. Onze conseillers se trouvaient assis derrière une longue table d'ébene, seul Tabris était debout devant la table. Harry souffla un bon coup, et s'avanca vers l'estrade, dès que les gens avaient senti sa présence ils s'étaient écartés formant une haie d'honneur pour lui et son maître. Ben était un pas derrière lui, le rassurant par sa seule présence, droit et fier Harry monta les quelques marches menant à l'estrade et se placa devant Tabris, tandis que Ben prenait place à gauche du conseiller.

Quelques minutes avant que le soleil n'atteigne son zénith, Harry s'agenouilla devant Tabris, d'une voix sure le conseiller dit :

« Aujourd'hui nous acceuillons Harry James Potter parmis nous ! Que le conseille se prononce pour décider s'il en est digne. »

L'un après l'autre les onze conseillers se levèrent et d'une voix forte dirent :

« Il en est digne ! »

Tabris se tourna alors vers Ben et demanda :

« Que celui qui l'a former décide s'il en est digne ! »

Avec la même assurance que les conseillers, Ben répondit :

« Il en est digne ! »

Tabris se tourna alors vers Harry et demanda :

« Harry James Potter, tu as été reconnu digne d'être sacré chevalier de la lumière. Jure tu de servir la lumière même au péril de ta vie ? »

Avec une assurance qu'il ne ressentait pas une seconde avant, l'adolescent répondit :

« Je le jure ! »

Tabris continua :

« Renonce tu aux ténèbres.

J'y renonce.

Renonce tu au mal

J'y renonce

Jure-tu d'obéir au conseil et à tes supérieurs ?

Je le jure.

Harry James Potter, par la lumière je te reconnais comme chevalier de notre ordre, je te reconnais comme notre pair à tous. »

Harry tendit la main droite, et Tabris lui ôta sa chevalière, le soleil venait d'atteindre son zénith, Tabris leva la chevalière au-dessus de sa tête en disant :

« Que le soleil, symbole de notre ordre te reconnaisse, Harry James Potter »

Harry vit alors un rayon doré frappé sa chevalière, sur laquelle il se réfléchit inondant l'atrium de lumière, d'une voix forte Tabris reprit :

« Le soleil t'a reconnu comme serviteur de la lumière. »

Harry tendit de nouveau la main droite et Tabris lui repassa sa chevalière, qui désormais portait le symbole du soleil, au doigt en disant :

« Recoit maintenant cet anneau, symbole de ta charge de chevalier de la lumière. »

Harry fut alors entourré d'une lumière dorée, et Tabris dit :

« Ordre de la lumière acceuille ton nouveau frère ! »

Toute l'assistance éclata en applaudissement. Harry se releva un peu étourdi de tout ce décorum, il n'eut pas le temps de se remettre que Ben l'avait déjà pris dans ses bras en disant :

« Je suis tellement fier de toi petit fère. »

Toutes les personnes présentes, du moins celles ayant suffisament de pouvoir, firent apparaitre à boire et à manger. L'ordre entier festoya toute la journée et une bonne partie de la nuit pour acceuillir son nouveau membre.

La nuit était déjà bien avancé, quand Ben ramena son frère, qui ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes tellement il avait bu. Mais le chevalier de platine ne semblait pas mécontent pour autant, c'était la tradition, le nouveau chevalier ne pouvait refuser de trinquer avec les membres de l'ordre ou les apprentis, lui même avait mit trois jours pour se remettre complètement de la gueule de bois qui avait suivit son sacre.

Harry dormit toute la journée et la nuit du lendemain, un petit cadeau de son frère pour lui éviter les désagréments consécutif à une trop forte consomation d'alcool.

Harry aurait bien aimé continuer à vivre au cercle, mais il devait éfectuer sa première mission en tant que chevalier, la plus terrible qui soit selon Ben, enseigner à une bande d'adolescents la DCFM. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne serrais pas trop surveiller par ses amis, les profs de DCFM ayant toujours eu des choses à cachés, il avait adopté l 'apparence qu'il avait au chemin de traverse, son combat contre les mangemorts et Tom avait rapidement fait la une de la gazette et ses amis seraient ainsi moins soupsonneux.

Ils venaient de recevoir leurs instructions du conseil, à savoir protéger Poudlard et les élèves, et étaient dans leur salon en compagnie de Tabris, qui semblait triste de les voirs partir pour au moins une année. Le conseiller tenait fermement le nouveau chevalier dans ses bras et ne cessait de lui répeter de faire attention et de surveiller Ben qui, selon lui, faisait n'importe quoi dès qu'il n'était pas derrière lui. Harry promit un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il reviendrait pour les vacances et qu'il ferrait attention, il avait un peu l'impression d'être avec Mme Weasley, toujours prête à lui faire moultes recomandations.

Le conseiller finit par partir, pretextant avoir des choses à faire mais Ben lui expliqua que Tabris était toujours mort de peur quand il partait en mission et qu'il tenait à Harry autant qu'il tenait à son fils adoptif.

Harrt allait s'avancer dans la cheminée quand son frère le retint et dit :

« Harry il y a une chose que tu doit savoir, avant qu'on y aille. »

Harry leva un sourcils interogateur, son frère semblait nerveux, ce qui était très rare, inquiet il demanda:

« Qu'est-ce que tu va me sortir pour être aussi tendu ? »

Ben hésita un long moment avant de dire :

« Je connais très bien un professeur à Poudlard, c'est un ami. »

Harry haussa les épaules en disant :

« Et alors ? »

Ben déglutit péniblement et dit :

« Et bien, disons que je sais que vous n'êtes pas les meilleurs amis du monde. »

Harry ne comprenait toujours pas :

« Y'a peu de profs, en dehors de Hagrid et Rémus avec qui je suis ami. »

Lasser de ne pouvoir l'amener de lui-même à en tirer la conclusion inévitable, Ben lacha :

« C'est Rogue ! »

Harry ecarquilla les yeux, puis secoua la tête en disant :

« Je vois mal Rogue être ami avec mon grand frère. »

Le chevalier de platine se racla la gorge et murmura :

« Faudrait qu'il le sache. »

L'adolescent se passa la main sur le visage et lacha :

« Je veut même pas savoir, de toute façon je n'y serrais pas en tant que Harry Potter, mais s'il me cherche il me trouvera. Je n'ai aucune raison de me laisser marcher sur la gueule par ce sale con, tu fait ce que tu veut, ca te regarde et je ne m'en melerais pas, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je l'acceuille à bras ouverts. »

Ben hocha la tête, il avait penser qu'il le prendrait plus mal, il jugea tout de même utile de préciser une chose, au cas o :

« Harry, je veut être bien sur qu'il n'y a pas de malentendu, ok Severus est un ami et il est sympa avec moi, pas comme avec les élèves ou d'autres personnes, mais je ne le ferrais jamais passer avant toi, TU es la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et ce n'est parcequ'on seras à Poudlard que tu devras changer d'attitude avec moi. Tu comprends ? »

Le survivant eut un sourire rassurant pour son frère et dit :

« Ne t'en fait pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de redevenir adulte quand je serrais avec toi. »

Ben soupira de soulagement et le prit dans ses bras en disant :

« Je t'aime petit frère, ne doute jamais de ca. »

Harry eu un sourire étincellant à cette déclaration et répondit :

« Je t'aime aussi grand frère. »

Ben garda son petit frère serrer dans ses bras pendant un moment puis le lâcha et lui fit signe en s'inclinant d'utiliser la cheminée en usant d'un ton pompeux pour dire :

« Seigneur chevalier, si vous voulez bien. »

L'adolescent sourit aux pitreries de son grand frère et entra dans la cheminée, en faisant ca il mettait fin à sa vie d'apprenti, il n'était plus l'élève de Ben, mais professeur désormais. Jettant une bonne poignée de poudre dans l'âtre il cria :

« Poudlard ! »

FIN DE LA PREMIERE PARTIE DE HARRY POTTER : CHEVALIER.

Merci à tout mes reviewers, en éspérant vous retrouvez pour la deuxième partie.

Bisous à tous

AD


	14. RAR et une petite surprise

**_Et non ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, c seulement les réponses aux reviews. Mais comme vous avez été nombreux à me demander d'écrire la suite vite, je vous met un petit cadeau après les RAR._**

**_Bisous à tous et encore merci_**

**_AD_**

Yami ni Hikari : Merci je compte sur toi.

Job3-14 : Merci beaucoup, pour ce qui est de Sev et Dumbledore et bien…… tu verras

Onarluca : Merci, dsl que ca t'attaque le cerveau. Je te revois pour la suite.

Phantme : Le premier chapitre est déjà prêt, mais je va attendre d'en avoir un peu plus d'avance. Je n'ai pas vérifier aujourd'hui, mais hier je ne l'avais toujours pas reçu. J'espère que tu seras prête pour corriger la deuxième partie (si c'est non dit le, faut surtout pas que ca t'emmerde). Merci.

Van : Merci vanou, je compte sur toi.

Clovis : Merci, je ne sais pas encore pour la deuxième partie, je veut avoir quelque chapitres d'avance.

Leira : Merci je suis très flatté.

Lunicorne : Merci

Abel : Merci, mais il faudra attendre un peu pour la deuxième partie.

Darky : C pas grave, tu es là pour la fin c l'essentiel. Merci

Popov : Merci

Arathorn : On verra pour la deuxième partie, Merci.

La folle : Je sais pas, et non je parle de l'épisode 24, pas du film (je les trouve nuls). Merci

Cloclo : Merci

Dragen Black : Merci beaucoup, j'espere ne pas trop te faire attendre.

Alaet : Merci, j'espere ne pas trop decevoir les lecteurs avec la deuxième partie, mais il faudra attendre pour le savoir.

Celine.s : Merci, je fais comme Rowling (je reste toujours sur ma faim à chaque fin de livre).

Phoebie Potter : Merci, je me suis un peu (tout petit peu) inspiré du baptême dans " Le parrain ". Je sais pas pour le titre, je verrais.

Tiken : Merci, (toujours aussi barje à ce que je vois), pour le grade de Harry je suis déçu que tu n'ai pas vu, relit la en entier et tu trouvera. Et si tu m'envoie une potion mortelle je pourrais pas écrire la suite (nanananèèèère !)

Alpo : Merci beaucoup, tant de compliments j'en rougis (non c pas vrai je suis comme Drago c normal qu'on admire mon talent, AD qui se passe la main dans les cheveux avec air supérieur, et le gagnant du concours de sorcière Hebdo pour plus beau sourire est : Archange Déchu. Merci merci, bon je sais que je le mérite mais merci quand même ). Heu ca veut dire quoi embarquer ma fic en Italie ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Mirug : Félicitations ! Tu la seule à l'avoir remarquer, (je m'en suis rendu compte après, j'ai oublier de précisé qu'il se souvenait de ca et d'Akito, enfin modifier). Merci. (et oui j'avais remarquer que tu était folle)

Math : Merci beaucoup

Andromede : J'espère ne pas trop te faire attendre, pour ce qui est de découvrir son identité, je fais confiance à Hermione pour trouver, et oui il a oublier le shampooing. Merci

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

(c'est long hein ? ? ? ?)

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

(vous êtes arrivez !)

Donc comme annoncer dans la petite note, tout la haut (si vous vous en souvenez pas, suivez mes initiales dans l'autre sens), j'ai un petit cadeau pour vous, bon je suppose que vous avez devinez ? ? ?

Non ? allez cherchez un peu !

Toujours pas ? Je vous aide : ca devrait vous aidez à attendre (pendant trente secondes supplémentaires, mais après vous devriez être énervé).

Alors ? Pas encore ? Vous êtes nuls ! Bon allez je vous le dit c'est un extrait de la prochaine partie ( tadammm, contents hein ?).

Pour le lire suivez mes initiales !

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

( et oui c'est encore plus long)

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

AD

Ca y est, voilà l'extrait (rien que votre obstination mérite le respect).

****

Retour à Poudlard.

Harry se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement, deux heure à affronter Dumbledore et à supporter la complicité existante entre son frère et Rogue, un cauchemar ! Il pesta contre son frère qui c'était bien gardé de lui dire que Dumbledore les attendraient à la sortie de la cheminée, et qui l'avait laisser se débrouiller tout seul pendant un bon moment.

#####################flash-back#####################

Harry venait d'apparaître dans la cheminée du bureau du directeur, et ce sous le regard intrigué du dit directeur et de ses deux plus proches collaborateurs. Au début il avait marmonner un vague bonjour avant d'enlever la suie qui le recouvrait d'un mouvement de main, il c'était ensuite tenu à coté de la cheminée, attendant l'arrivée de son frère, qui ne venait pas.

Rogue avait fini par perdre patience :

" A moins que le voyage vous ai affecter le cerveau, pour peu que vous en ayez un, nous apprécierions de savoir qui vient de débarquer. "

Le survivant c'était retenu de ne pas l'envoyer valser contre un mur, histoire de lui apprendre les bonnes manières, mais fort heureusement l'arrivé de Fumsek l'avait détourné de ses envies macabres. L'oiseau, qui revenait sans doute de porter une lettre, c'était dirigé immédiatement vers lui et c'était posé avec grâce sur son épaule avant de commencé à chanter. Harry avait sourit, bien évidemment le phénix le reconnaissait, ce qui n'était heureusement pas le cas des trois sorciers assis dans le bureau. Maudissant intérieurement son frère de le mettre dans cette situation il c'était présent :

" Je suis le chevalier d'or Orion Black, il m'a sembler que c'était évident mais j'avais oublier que les serpentard n'était doués que pour le sarcasme et pas pour la réflexion. "

Etonnamment Rogue se mit à rire et dit :

" Vous, vous êtes un ancien élève de Ben ! "

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire et hocha la tête, Rogue se leva et lui serra la main en disant :

" Ravi de voir que vous avez du répondant, c'est trop rare de nos jours. "

Le survivant cacha son étonnement, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Rogue ainsi, et ca ne correspondait absolument pas à l'homme méchant et renfermé qu'il avait supporter pendant 5 ans. Il sourit à son ancien professeur et inclina la tête en remerciement.

Dumbledore, qui avait suivit la petite scène avec amusement, l'invita alors à s'asseoir et dit :

" Je suis ravi que le conseil vous ai envoyé, mais…. "

Il en put en dire plus, Harry l'avait coup :

" Mais j'ai l'air trop jeune pour enseigner. "

Dumbledore hésita une seconde et répondit :

" Oui j'avoue. "

Harry prit une voix froide pour répondre :

" Professeur Dumbledore, il me semblait avoir été clair en me présentant, je suis chevalier, mon âge n'a rien à voir avec ma puissance, et mon statut de chevalier impressionnera suffisamment les élèves pour que je n'ai pas à faire la police. De plus il me semble que la moindre des politesses serait d'attendre de me voir à l'œuvre avant de juger. "

McGonagall prit un air outré, tandis que Rogue souriait de toutes ses dents, apparemment ravi que quelqu'un n'ai pas peur de répondre ainsi à Dumbledore. Il aimait beaucoup l'homme et lui devait encore plus, mais son coté " tout le monde il est beau, tout le monde il est gentil " l'énervait au plus haut point, sans compter ses idées farfelues sur les bonbons moldus ou les farces des élèves.

Dumbledore eut le bon goût de paraître gêner, et répondit :

" Vous avez parfaitement raison chevalier, je vous prie de m'excuser, comprenez seulement qu'en tant que directeur je m'inquiète quelque peu. "

Harry eut un rire sans joie et répondit :

" Vous auriez mieux fait de vous inquiéter l'année dernière, je crois savoir que la " grande inquisitrice " n'était pas vraiment le professeur rêver. – son ton ce fit plus chaud et il continua – Mais je comprends parfaitement vos réticences, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je suis encore ici, le conseil nous a laisser toute liberté pour juger si oui ou non nous devions vous aidez. "

**_Voilà j'espère que ca vous aideras à attendre._**

**_Bisous_**

**_AD_**


End file.
